What My Heart Is Saying Is
by Matty Moo
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya's best friend Momo Hinamori is unconscious and Toshiro's finally realised something. He loves her. But as Momo gotten over her Captain's betrayal? Does she love Toshiro like he loves her? Full Summary inside. Summary is lame, sorry :L If anybody wants to take over this story please PM me, I don't think  I can write for it anymore, sorry :  :L
1. ALMOST Lifeless

**A/N: Hey there my fellow creatures of Earth know as human beings. So basically last week I was looking for some anime to watch and I typed into Goggle 'good anime like Naruto' and it came up with Bleach. So I started watching Bleach and loved it. I'm only on episode 106 at the moment yes I know I'm a few years late on watching Bleach but still. The episode when Hitsugaya came and said he would kill Ichimaru if he spilled Hinamori's blood made me instantly like him and of course the couple Hitsugaya and Hinamori. So that is why I'm here now :D So this is my first fanfic for Hitsugaya and Hinamori and for Bleach all together. So I would appreciate it if you guys left you're thoughts on how you think my story is. But please be nice, I'm fragile XD. **

**P.S I promise the A/N above will be the longest A/N in this story, I'm just explaining how I came to write this story. NOW ENJOY :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What my heart is saying is…<strong>_

_**Chapter 1: ALMOST Lifeless**_

**Info you need to know**_**: **_"Talking" _"_Thinking" "_Unconscious land." "__**Voice seeping into unconscious land**__"_

_**Full Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya's best friend Momo Hinamori is unconscious and Toshiro's finally realised something. He loves her. But has Momo gotten over her Captain's betrayal? Does she love Toshiro like he loves her? That's what Toshiro is trying to find out and with the help of his friend Matsumoto he tries to pluck up the courage to ask her. But with the escape of the 3 traitors things happens making Toshiro pause in finding out the answer. But if he waits to long who knows what the answer will turn out to be…**_

He stared down at her almost lifeless body and was glad that he could put _almost_ in front of lifeless. She had been in that condition for about two weeks and everyday he visited her. Without fail. Captain of the 10th squad Captain (Toshiro) Hitsugaya is the man I'm talking about. You wondering about who the _**almost**_lifeless body is? She's Vice-Captain of the 5th squad, Vice-Captain (Momo) Hinamori.

Anyway back to Captain Hitsugaya visiting Hinamori. As said above he visited her every day, without fail. After he was done with his paperwork (plus the ones he asked his Vice-Captain to do but she ended up getting drunk instead of doing her work) which was usually around 9.00pm-ish he would come and visit for an hour. Maybe more. Depending on how long he could stand to see his best friend like this.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori were childhood friends; they'd grown up a lot together, so therefore knew pretty much everything about one another. From their favourite thing – both loved watermelons – to one of their hated things. Hinamori's was when he called her bet-wetter and Hitsugaya's was when she called him Whitey-chan (because of his white hair) or Shiro-chan. Both ticked him off. But he knew that if anyone else called him that other than Hinamori he would have punched them. Hard. But for Hinamori he just scolded and told her not to call him that. Of course she ignored him.-.-

Hitsugaya clenched his fists and stopped the threating tears from spilling. He _hated_ the fact that Hinamori was in this condition. Hated her for stupidly trusting a man who was supposed to be dead. But he didn't actually _hate_ her, he knew he never could. It was just a cover up for those he truly hated. One of them was himself. He _hated _himself for not getting their in time to save her. _Hated_ himself for not even being able to beat Aizen of Ichimaru for doing what they did to her. He was just thankful to Unohana (Captain of 4th squad) for healing Hinamori to the point where he could put _almost_in front of lifeless when he looked at her unconscious body on the bed. If it wasn't for Unohana then they would both be dead. Granted if Hinamori had died then Hitsugaya would have as well. She was a part of him. She was his heart.

Hitsugaya sighed as he continued to sit by the unconscious girl that was his best friend. Also the girl he loved. Yes, 10th squad Captain Hitsugaya was in love with 5th squad Vice-Captain Hinamori. Hitsugaya had always been in love with his best friend it was only _now _that he had realised and admitted it. Well, he admitted it to himself and his friend and Vice-Captain Matsumoto. He certainly wasn't going to admit it to Hinamori even when she woke up. Hitsugaya blushed at the thought of actually saying those three important words to Hinamori. He knew that she didn't feel the same way, she saw him as her little brother. That's why she had the nerve to call him Whitey-chan when they were younger and now Shiro-chan.

"Every day you sit by her side yet you do not utter a word to her. Why is that Captain Hitsugaya?" startled Hitsugaya snapped his head to the right where the voice was coming from. He relaxed as he saw who it was. Captain Unohana.

"What am I supposed to say?" he muttered, not wanting to be rude to the kind lady but not being to help it either.

"Call to her, say what your heart is saying" she said, in her voice which clearly held a _lot _of wisdom. Hitsugaya stared at her surprise. Surely she didn't know that he was in love with Hinamori? How could she?

"Oh? And what is my heart saying? Hitsugaya muttered not looking at her so she hopefully wouldn't see his faint blush.

"I am not your heart Captain Hitsugaya" Unohana said with a smile. "But I think I could take a guess at what your heart is saying." Hitsugaya looked up at her, intrigued as to what the wise healer thought his heart was saying.

"Please carry on" he murmured eagerly waiting to hear what she had to say but managing to keep his eagerness out of his voice.

"You love her and you need her. That, in my opinion, is what your heart is saying" she said matter-of-factly and began to turn around but stopped halfway so her back was partly facing him. She looked over her shoulder at him. "Correction what your heart is screaming" and with that she left him alone to ponder. That's what he did. He sighed and looked back down at Hinamori.

He knew he loved her and with love comes need but could he really tell her that? After all she was unconscious would she even be able to hear him? He had a hard time admitting to _himself _that he was in love with the petite girl. The only reason Matsumoto knew was because she guessed and got on his nerves so much he accidentally shouted at her that he loved Hinamori. If he found it hard to admit it to himself and to his Vice Captain (his semi other best friend) then how the hell was he supposed to admit it to the actual girl which had the special place in his heart? He sighed and ran his hand through his spiky white hair.

"I'll be back tomorrow Hinamori-chan. Wake up soon, please" the young white haired Captain whispered to the unconscious girl. As the last bit of what he just said left his lips he couldn't stop the pleading note in his tone. He got up and with one last look at her he left. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. He knew that he had sunk low. After all he was going to get advice from Ichigo Kurosaki. Big low in his mind.

* * *

><p><em>She couldn't understand where she was. She was floating in darkness. That's all she knew. She was all alone. She couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything but blackness. Couldn't smell anything, couldn't taste anything and couldn't touch anything. Her five senses were completely useless and she hated it.<em>

_But the one thing that was still working irritated her. Her mind ergo her thoughts. She was completely aware of what happened earlier. Well what she guessed was earlier she had no sense of time either. Big shock. Anyway she knew that Captain Aizen was alive and that he was the one that put her here. Wherever here was. She knew that Ichimaru was with him as well. _

_So her thoughts were irritating as she kept on remembering the fact that she had tried to kill Hitsugaya. Her best friend. All because of that stupid letter from Aizen. At the time she didn't want to believe what she read. Some part of her didn't. But she couldn't turn away from solid evidence either. So she went after him, feeling more betrayed than ever. Now that Aizen had put her here she felt immensely guilty for not believing her best friend. Plus betrayed. You know, _again_. But this time she really _had _been betrayed. By her Captain and that hurt her. Really hurt her. _

_She sighed as she kept on getting stabs of guilt. Ones for not trusting her best friend. For trusting a Captain (who then betrayed her) over her best friend. She silently made a vow that she would _neverever_ doubt Hitsugaya again. If she ever got out of this place._

"_**I'll be back tomorrow Hinamori-chan. Wake up soon, please" **__Her heart fluttered as she heard that familiar voice. __"Whitey-chan"__ she thought to herself. Every day she would hear his goodbye and only his goodbye. They were usually just simple saying 'see you tomorrow' but today was different. Today he had emotion in his voice. Today he was pleading her. Being best friends with him she knew that it was rare for him to plead someone. The fact that he was pleading with her to wake up showed just how upset he was. Another massive stab of guilt hit her._

_She sighed and sat up from her lying down floating position. __"You know I would come back to you if I knew how. Please don't leave me, I promise. I'm going to try and get back to you Whitey-chan. Starting now." __The floating girl thought to herself and stood up. Somehow she managed to run whilst floating she was frantically searching for something. Like a door. Or a light. Something which would lead her back. Back to Hitsugaya. _

_She ran and ran and ran none stop for what felt like years to her. But was probably no more than a few hours. Her breathe was ragged, her lungs felt like they were on fire, her heart felt like it was going to explode from all the pumping it was doing and every muscle ached. But she kept trying. _

_As she felt she was about faint from overexertion she saw something. A light, in the shape of a person. Neither male or female it was just a light. But still she chased after it and once again felt like she was running for years. But she soon found out it was worth it…_

The Vice-Captain of the 5th squad woke up startled, breathing heavily. As if she had ran a marathon. Still breathing raggedly and sweating she looked around the room. A hospital room. No-one was here. She laid back down probably so she wasn't half sat up but fully lying down. She sighed, she was disappointed no-one was here when she woke up. She sighed and looked to her right. There was a seat pulled up right next her bed, she touched it. _"__Still warm. Shiro-chan? Did I really hear your voice earlier?" _The now conscious girl thought to herself. She couldn't help the grin that came on her face. After all someone _had_ been here. He just missed the waking up part. But she knew he was going to be back. He had said.

* * *

><p>Toshiro Hitsugaya sighed as he looked up at the small house. It was surrounded by a white picket fence which went around the whole of the house. It was kind of ironic that someone like Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki would live in a house so… family like. Instead of what people would picture them living in. An average house or a flat.<p>

Their little gate in front of their house which was part of the fence had a plague on it. "Ichigo and Rukia." Then below it there was another plague "Baka, you mean Rukia and Ichigo." Then below that was another plague. "No". Below another plague. "Yes" there were plagues on it till the bottom of the fence all going "No" then "Yes" so on and so forth. But Toshiro couldn't help but smile at the final plague. "Forget it, it doesn't matter I love you anyway. Baka." Toshiro knew that last part was clearly Rukia's doing seeing as she was the one always calling him the Baka.

After Ichigo and the others had rescued Rukia and she said that she was going to stay there in Soul Society Ichigo confessed his feelings for her and stayed there with her. No-one minded really as long as Ichigo didn't bother them. They were allowed to go to the real world whenever they wanted so Ichigo could still see his family and friends. Plus they had made him into a fully-fledged Shinigami. **(A/N: I'm aware that didn't happen but I made it up so it would fit with my story, anything that didn't happen is made up by me to fit my story :D. read on :3) **

Toshiro opened the gate and walked up the pebbled patio to their little porch doorway. On the left there was a single chair facing where Toshiro just came from and on the right was a little swing. All in all it was a cute little house. Toshiro sighed embarrassed that he had to come here of all places for advice. On love. He rang the doorbell. A simple 'ding dong'.

A few seconds later and Toshiro was ready to run away, but he didn't. Well, couldn't. Just before he was about to turn around the man himself that Toshiro was looking for opened the door. The orange haired Ichigo Kurosaki opened the door and looked at Toshiro quizzically but nonetheless smiled at him.

"Hey, shorty. What's up?" The orange haired Shinigami asked, casually. Toshiro gritted his teeth, with every passing second he was regretting coming here.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you. I need to speak to you though, carrot head" Ichigo too looked annoyed at his nickname but let it slide and opened the door wider for Toshiro. Inviting him in. Toshiro nodded and walked in. Walking the walk of a Captain. (Even though he just got called shorty buy a new Shinigami -.-). Ichigo shut the door and followed the young – and short – Captain into the living room.

"What's up?" 'Carrot Top' asked once again as he sat down opposite 'Shorty'. Toshiro sighed, not sure how he was going to say this.

"When you confessed to Rukia what were you thinking?" he decided on the straight forward blunt way of asking. Ichigo stared at him a little taken aback at the sudden question from the short Captain. But nonetheless gained his composure and shrugged nonchalantly.

"I guess I was thinking…" he began in a murmur but got louder as he went on "Well, Rukia was about to leave so I guess my main thought was 'I can't let her go, when I've just got her back'. Something like that. When I saw her twice – you know both of our rescues the tower then the hill - both times weak but unharmed my heart stuttered, I was more than relieved. When I saw her after we had rescued her properly and she was telling me she wanted to stay, then I knew. Knew that I loved her and that I couldn't let her go. So I told her my feelings. She accepted and now here we are" The last bit he shrugged and put up his hands gesturing the 'here' as in the house.

"What did she say when you confessed?" Toshiro murmured, genuinely curious. Ichigo smirked and opened his mouth but the voice that answered wasn't his.

"I said 'Baka" Rukia said and entered the room and sat by Ichigo. Ichigo smiled at her and wrapped one arm around her waist. She smiled back and for a moment it was just them two, staring at each other. Eyes filled with love.

"You called him an idiot?" Toshiro said in disbelief, snapping the two love birds back to reality. Rukia smiled softly.

"Hello to you too, Captain Hitsugaya. Yes I remember I specifically said 'Baka, I love you too.' Then after we kissed I called him a Baka again. It's my favourite word for him" she said and smiled at her boyfriend. He faked looking hurt.

"Ouch and here I was going to make my favourite word for you 'beautiful' I think I'm going to change it to 'fool'" she lightly slapped him on the chest but he smiled and whispered in her ear. Toshiro rolled his eyes glad he couldn't hear what Ichigo had said to her. Whatever it was it was personal, it made her blush. Which only Ichigo could make her blush.

Toshiro's mind wandered off as the two love birds continued bickering affectionately . So all he had to do was say those three words. Simple, right? He sighed, not convinced it was but at least he knew what he should do. Even though he was planning to do that in the beginning. -.-

He stood up and thanked the couple then said goodbye and made his way out. He contemplated on going back to Hinamori but decided against it. There was always tomorrow. Besides he needed time to think exactly what he was going to say.

* * *

><p>"EEEEEEEEEEEEEP" the big busted ginger squealed delightedly. Toshiro had just got back from Ichigo's and was currently in his office. More paperwork was on his desk, Matsumoto's. He had scolded her lack of work when he had got in but that just made her curious as to why he was being extra mean. So he sighed and for once told his Vice-Captain what he had been up to today.<p>

Hence her squealing.

"Aww Toshiro, Toshiro, Toshiro you little mushy thing!" Rangiku Matsumoto exclaimed and hugged her Captain. Toshiro would have blushed when his face got squished into the woman's big bust but by now he was used to it. But he wasn't a pervert so he pushed her away, immediately. He wasn't much of a hugger anyway.

"Shut up!" he exclaimed, embarrassed. Not sure how he wasn't blushing. "I didn't actually tell her" he muttered, seriously wishing he hadn't told his other semi-best friend. She would have been his other best friend if she did some work. Plus stopped annoying him countless times. So she was only his semi best friend.

"But you're planning too! My little Toshiro is so adorable but he's growing up" she said, squealing. A low growl erupted from the young Captain's throat, but Matsumoto being Matsumoto didn't get fazed by it. She ignored it. Toshiro sighed and sat down at his desk and rested his head on one hand. Bored and waiting for Matsumoto to calm down. Which would be a while yet. After a few more minutes of squealing and talking quickly about how adorable Toshiro was the ginger finally calmed down.

"Done, Matsumoto?" The Captain asked, in a bored tone. Her eyes were sparkling but she just nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, Toshiro. Done. But when are you going to tell her that you love her?" she asked, clearly just being able to maintain her squeals. Toshiro sighed.

"I don't know." He murmured, truthfully. "What's the point anyway? She's in a coma she won't be able to hear me" Matsumoto looked at her Captain her heart going out to the sad look in his eyes. Matsumoto loved Toshiro, not as in a lover way but as in a sister and brother way. She wasn't sure if he felt that way too but it didn't matter to her. As long as he kept her as his Vice-Captain even though she did hardly any work she knew. If he didn't care about her he would have fired her. So surely there must be some love for her? She shook those thoughts away, she could think about that some other time. Now she was going to help out her Captain. For once.

"She'll hear you" Toshiro was surprised how softly and serious his friend had spoken. Usually her tone always had some mock in it. She was usually mocking him. To hear that his friend was being so serious was a surprise. A big one. "You said that Unohana said you need to tell Momo what's in your heart. That means Unohana knows Momo will hear it. So just say it." Toshiro stared up at her amazed how serious and kind she was being. But it made him blush so he glared at her and changed the topic.

"It's Hinamori to you" he muttered at her. She smiled.

"Momo's my best friend just like you are. I call you Toshiro so why can't I call Momo, Momo?" she asked, grinning. Toshiro sighed, she was Hinamori's best friend (other than him of course) but he wanted to avoid talking about his love life so he argued.

"You should be calling me Hitsugaya!" he exclaimed. She pouted.

"Why Toshiro? Best friends aren't best friends if they don't call each other by their first names!" she too exclaimed. He raised an eyebrow at that; his fellow comrade really did see him as a best friend. He would have been flattered if he wasn't Hitsugaya.

"We're not best friends! We're Captain and Vice-Captain" he said, his voice loud. Matsumoto didn't flinch she knew he didn't mean that and he knew he didn't either. She knew he was just changing the topic so she was going along with it. She gave him sad puppy dog eyes which she knew made him feel guilty whenever he said something mean to her.

"You're so mean!" she said, hurt – although she wasn't actually hurt. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What will Momo think if she saw you being mean to one of your best friends?" Toshiro turned to her, glaring. Now he was properly annoyed with her. She knew it so she giggled.

"Shut up, if you're not going to do the paperwork then leave" once again the girl pouted but then sighed as she looked at the time. It was late.

"Do it tomorrow, Toshiro. It's late get some rest so you're fresh for tomorrow" the girl said softly and seriously. Toshiro looked up at her, still surprised how quickly she could go from being serious to teasing to serious again. She smiled and he knew she was about to say something that would tick him off. "Fresh to tell your Momo how much your heart is longing for her" she said with kissy faces. The boy glared at her and shouted for her to go. She did laughing all the way out. Singing 'Toshiro is in love, Toshiro is in love' on the way.

Toshiro sighed sometimes he didn't get his friend. One minute she could be all serious and advice giving the next she was teasing him again. He would have been frowning at the memory from a minute ago but he wasn't. Instead he was smiling. After all Toshiro liked it when Matsumoto had called Momo his. He looked out of the window towards the hospital he knew Hinamori was lying in. Hopefully soon she really _would_ be his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So first chapter done, I hope you guys liked it. Of course I'm not going to put Hinamori and Hitsugaya together straight away so you'll have to wait till next chapter to see if the Hinamori shares Hitsugaya's feelings :D please, please review and let me know what you guys think of this story. Criticism is welcome, so I can do my best to improve :3 hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**See ya soon – Tilda.**


	2. Nosy' Person

**A/N: Hello there fellow Hitsuhina fans, how ya doing today? :D Anyways so I only updated yesterday, aren't you lucky I'm being so quick to update :3 *Whispers: I have a feeling it won't continue…* hehe, I said nothing :D anyway here is chapter two I hope you like it :3 R&R please :D**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S THANK YOU HITSUHANA FOR REVIEWING AND FOR PUTTING ME ON STORY ALERT. THANK YOU MYSTERI0S FOR PUTTING ME ON STORY ALERT :D :D :D :D Means a lot, so I appreciate it. It makes me happy to know that at least one or two people like my story :D anyway continue…<strong>

**P.S.S I remembered that I forgot to but my disclaimer on the previous chapter, I always forget to do that on the first chapter -.- so here I go…**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: What you think I'm the genius who came up with the Bleach and the characters? AWW THANK YOU :3 but sadly you got me mistaken. I'm not a genius, especially not the one who owns Bleach and its characters. That genius is Tite Kubo :3 so basically I OWN NOTHING! *whispers: except the plot of this story and the title* but still NOTHING! Haha READ ON :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What My Heart Is Saying Is…<strong>

**Chapter 2: 'Nosy'Person**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking" Thinking"

* * *

><p>He sighed and looked out the window. He had been awake for nearly an hour now and it was still only 7.00am. Captain Hitsugaya turned back to the paperwork on his desk. Of course all his paperwork had been done yesterday so now he was doing Matsumoto's share. He didn't mind it was a great distraction from his thoughts.<p>

"Hinamori" he whispered to himself. His hands clenched as he thought of the 'unconscious' girl still in a coma in that hospital. If only he had gotten there quicker she wouldn't be there. She would no doubt be here, with him. Trying to stop him from over-working himself. He would ignore her at first but then one look at her got him to sigh and do as she asked.

There was a noise by the door and Toshiro immediately snapped his head up. There was someone there he knew, he could see a faint shadow at the door. They weren't moving so either they weren't looking in or they hadn't realised Toshiro knew they were there. He frowned and stood up; he made sure that his Zanpakutou was by his side in case he needed it.

He silently walked over to the door, making sure he was quiet but if the person was looking through the slight crack in the doorway they wouldn't suspect him going over towards them. Just towards a bookshelf or something like. He continued to look casual and as if he wasn't intrigued by the door. He walked past the door slightly so he was out of the view from the crack. The shadow shifted slightly but remained there. Toshiro reached out his hand on the doorknob. Then opened it quickly.

There was a slight squeal of surprise as whoever was behind the door was falling towards the floor. Clearly whoever it was had been leaning on the door trying to listen in. Not knowing whether it was a bad guy or just some nosy 10th squad subordinate Toshiro reached out his arm. He wrapped his arm around a petite waist and sighed as he helped the person up.

Once the floor was no longer flying towards her she looked up at the teal green eyes which were Toshiro's. Finally he looked down at the nosy person and was shocked. He continued to stare into the chocolate brown eyes. The ones that always made him mesmerised when he looked into them. He was breathing heavily, his heart pounding fast and hard against his rib cage. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks as he looked at the beautiful girl in his arms.

"Hinamori" he whispered. He liked the fact that this time when the name left his lips he was actually speaking to the girl. The 'nosy' person who had been falling and caught by Toshiro was none other than Momo Hinamori. The girl supposed to be in a coma.

As he got over the shock of her sudden appearance and the pleasantness of it he frowned at her. When had she awoken? Why was she here? She should be in the hospital. Toshiro removed his arm from around the girls waist, Hinamori looked up at him again. The place where his arm had been was left tingling.

"Shiro-chan" the girl whispered, tears in her eyes. In the next second the thin girl wrapped her arms around the short guy. Toshiro was shocked at the sudden display of emotion. She knew that Toshiro wasn't much of a hugger so she didn't usually hug him. After a few seconds though Toshiro sighed relieved that she was well. Then he wrapped his arms around the girl. He had grown since she had been in a coma, not much but just enough to over-take the girls height. She was small too so he was still short compared to most people in Soul Society.

They continued to stay in each other's embrace for a little while. Until curiosity and worry got the better of Toshiro. Still hugging the girl he lifted her off the ground slightly and carried her over to his offices couch. Then he released her from his grip and she released him from hers.

"What are you doing here?" he murmured, resisting the urge to move the strand of hair falling over her eye. She smiled up at him, glad to see that he was well. Glad to be out of that room. Glad that she had finally awoken from the dark place. Just glad.

"I woke up yesterday. You were gone but the seat was still warm" Hinamori said quietly. Toshiro immediately felt bad for leaving her side. Then again how was he supposed to know that the girl who had been in a coma for two weeks would wake up today? He hadn't. Hence the reason _she _was coming to _him_.

"How do you know it was me?" he asked, for some reason not daring to raise his voice above a murmur. She smiled up at him and her eyes had that look which said 'I'm not an idiot' and he felt his lips curve into a smile. A true, pure smile. He hadn't smiled like that since before the incident with Captain Aizen 'dying' and then Hinamori coming after him.

"Who else would visit me? Thank you, Shiro-Chan" she said, grateful that he had visited her. He blushed slightly so he looked away from her.

"It's still Hitsugaya" he muttered, still embarrassed. Even just saying the nickname he hated caused his heart to stutter. He side glanced at the girl and saw that she had her hands crossed over her chest and she was pouting. He turned to look at her, blush forgotten. He frowned at her pout. She hit him on the back of his head with her hand. He glared at her rubbing his hand over the spot she hit him.

"Ouch, what was that for?" he muttered still rubbing the back of his head. The girl had a mean hit.

"Shiro-Chan, I just got out of hospital and already you're being mean!" she complained. Crossing her arms over her chest again, and pouting, again. Toshiro wasn't quite sure why but the complaint made the boy smile. After all his best friend had been in a coma for two weeks and it had only been a few minutes since she got here. Yet everything was back to normal. "Eh, why you smiling? I was serious!" the petite girl asked, bewildered. Toshiro just shook his head, a smile still planted on his face.

"It's Hitsugaya, Hinamori. Not Shiro-Chan" she was about to protest again but all thoughts of protest flew away from her mind when he wrapped his arms around her. Actually _every_ thought flew away from her. She was glad that her head was squished against his chest so he wouldn't see her faint blush. She sighed, happy and she too wrapped her arms around the boy.

"I'm glad you're okay, Momo-Chan" the boy whispered and withdraw his arms from the girl and left the room with those final words. Hinamori let the blush spread across her face. She stared at the door the white haired boy just left. He had called her Momo-Chan. He never called her by her first name. The girl smiled and decided she should lie down. She was feeling tired now. It probably wasn't a good idea to have left the hospital so soon after waking up. But she couldn't help feeling that it was worth it.

* * *

><p>He sighed and ran his hands through his hair and continued to walk towards his destination. Everytime he thought about what just happened a blush would appear. Hinamori was safe and was still calling him Shiro-Chan much to his dismay. But it meant she wasn't angry with him. Thank God. Another fear he had before she woke up was that she might still think Hitsugaya had something to do with the bad guys. But seeing as she was using that nickname and hugging him clearly he was forgiven. Even though he didn't do anything. Still he felt relieved.<p>

Stopping at his destination Toshiro looked up at the hospital building. He hoped that Unohana wasn't annoyed with Hinamori. Truthfully he was surprised _he _wasn't annoyed with her. After all she should be resting in hospital. But he couldn't help feel happy that she had visited him. He continued to walk into the building and towards Unohana's office. He resisted the urge to sigh and ran his hand through his hair again. Instead he used his hand to knock on the door. He only had to wait a few seconds before he heard a quiet 'come in'. So he went in.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" she asked, raised eyebrow and not bothering to hide her surprise at his visit. After all the only time she saw him was in Hinamori's hospital room. He didn't usually go to her. "Is everything alright?" Toshiro sighed and sat opposite her when she indicated to do so. He guessed that Unohana hadn't realised Hinamori was missing from her bed. Surely she would be angry?

"Everything is fine. Well, I guess not everything. Hinamori showed up in my office earlier, I thought I should inform you. Seeing as you were treating her. Perhaps you could persuade her to come back, I doubt she'll listen to me" Toshiro explained, for some reason feeling nervous. He figured that he was nervous for Hinamori in case Unohana was mad. But she just looked at him and smiled softly. Not the reaction he was expecting. Far from it.

"I am aware of my missing patient. I had a hunch that she would go to you so I let her go. Though she should come back soon. It was only yesterday she woke up, she still needs to rest. If you can't persuade her to come back then come and get me again and I will come. But I'm certain you are cable to bring the girl here. If that is all, I would hate to seem rude but I have a patient to attend to." With that said, her Vice-Captain Isane Koutestu came barging in with a member of the 8th squad on her back, groaning. Toshiro raised his eyebrow; surely she had been talking about a different patient. She was a good healer but Toshiro doubted she was a physic. Unohana nodded her goodbye and followed Isane to one of the beds. Toshiro got up and headed back to Hinamori. Knowing that he would probably have to carry her back to the hospital. She was that stubborn. But strangely he didn't mind it.

* * *

><p>She sighed as she was still lying down; staring at the door the white haired boy had left. She was tired yet she couldn't fall asleep. So she decided she would lie down and wait for the boy to return and if she got some sleep that was a bonus. But for some reason even though she sometimes couldn't keep her eyes open she couldn't fall asleep either.<p>

Once again with another sigh the petite girl closed her eyes to try to get to sleep. What seemed like only a few minutes later something impacted the sofa causing it to sink slightly. Startled the girl snapped her eyes open only to reveal she was inches away from teal green ones. She squeaked and sat upright, trying not to blush. But failing.

"Sorry to wake you, Hinamori. I wasn't sure if you were sleeping or were dead" the boy murmured, not a hint of concern in his voice (though he had been concerned when he had walked, like he was going to show Hinamori that though). The girl crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the boy's emotionless voice.

"Luckily I was just sleeping. You would have had a guilty conscious for saying something so heartless as that if I really were dead. Wouldn't you, Shiro-Chan?" Hinamori said, grinning. Knowing she would make the boy feel guilty. But Toshiro knew what his friend was trying to do so he didn't bite the bait.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya, or at least Hitsugaya." Was his reply. Not getting the reaction she wanted the girl just went 'humph' and turned the other way. Not knowing that in doing so it made her friend smile. Kind of the exact opposite of her intentions. She was curious to know where the white haired boy had been but was being stubborn on ignoring him. After a few minutes of her silence and Toshiro just smiling at her – unbeknownst to the girl that he was smiling – curiosity got the better of her so she turned back to the boy.

"Where did you go, Shiro-Chan?" she inquired, her head titled to the side a little making Toshiro not being able to stop thinking how adorable she looked. He shook the thought away and shrugged at her question.

"To see Captain Unohana. I informed her of your escape." The girl looked worried, Toshiro knew that she didn't like upsetting people intentionally so he figured the girl was feeling guilty for going AWOL. She was. Toshiro smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry she already knew and wasn't mad. She just said that you still weren't 100% recovered and asked me to bring you back" the girl sighed, relieved.

But then knew she was going to feel guilty again in a minute. She didn't want to go back there. So she crossed her arms over her chest. Being stubborn. Just to add to the effect she pouted. Toshiro barely managed to keep the smirk from his face. But somehow he managed to look emotionless. Though he was laughing inside. A lot.

"I'm staying here" she said, her voice already portraying her stubbornness. The boy sighed – though it didn't mean anything, he was just acting :3 – and got up.

"Fine." He said, monotonous and went towards his desk just in case she was turning round to look at him. She was. She looked at him in a sceptical manner. But the boy continued walking, his back towards her and sat down at his desk. He still didn't look at her, he knew in a few minutes she would give up and turn around. Well, _hopefully_ she would.

"Eh? Shiro-Chan, you're not going to give me some big speech on how I should go back?" the girl asked, still felling doubtful if the boy was acting or not.

"No. It's Hitsugaya, Hinamori. My name hasn't changed in the two weeks you've been gone" he murmured, still not showing a hint of emotion in his voice. He was used to that. After all the only people who made him show or _feel _emotions were Hinamori and Matsumoto. Hinamori made him feel love (and practically every other emotion). Matsumoto on the other had was usually making him feel annoyance. -.-

Hinamori looked at Toshiro who was going through his paperwork. She wasn't quite sure why the boy wasn't putting up a fight nor did she know that she had spent two weeks in the hospital room. Sure, it felt like ages but she hadn't realised it had been that long.

"I was in a coma for two weeks?" she asked, quietly. By now she had stopped looking at him and turned around. Instead she looked at her hands on the lap, they had suddenly become interesting. I was in a coma for two weeks. A lot could have changed. I wonder if things have changed. Shiro-Chan is acting differently. Maybe he doesn't care about me anymore. After all I did attack him. She thought gloomily to herself.

Little did the girl know that whilst she was thinking those sad thoughts her friend had gotten up. Quietly, he headed to the girl on the sofa. She was still looking at her hands. As if they were the most interesting things she had ever seen. He didn't mind, it gave him an opening. To pick her up and put her –gently – on his shoulder. So, that's what he did. Much to the girls' protest. After she was on his shoulder and he kept his arm around her making sure he wouldn't drop her, he headed out. To the hospital.

"Eh! Shiro-Chan! What are you doing? Put me down!" Hinamori exclaimed, protesting. The boy just turned his head slightly to the right, so their faces were inches apart. He smirked. It made her heart flutter slightly but then she glared at him and continued with her protests. This time not just verbal but whacking his chest with her arms. He ignored it.

"You really think I would just let you stay at the office when you're supposed to be resting in hospital? I know I've grown taller Hinamori, but trust me I'm still the Hitsugaya you knew before Aizen hurt you" he said, all the while smirking though when he mention Aizen his smirk disappeared. He said his name with a bitter tone. One Hinamori didn't miss. Phew. I'm glad nothings changed, Shiro-Chan the girl thought to herself. Relieved. Though she didn't particularly like the bitterness in his voice when he mentioned her Captain. After all Hinamori loved Aizen. She loved him before what he did; she couldn't help but love him still.

"Shiro-Chan, why do you think Captain Aizen and Captain Tousen and Ichimaru did that?" the girl asked quietly. Toshiro made sure that the hand that tightened wasn't the one which was holding his friend. He didn't want her to know how much just saying those names made him feel disgusted. He hated those three. But he hated Aizen the most. For what he did to Hinamori. Hurting Hinamori was something Toshiro could never forgive. No matter whom it was.

Toshiro inwardly sighed as he heard the girls' voice soften as she said her ex-Captain's name. He had known the girl had loved her Captain before the betrayal. He was just opening that after what Aizen did that Hinamori didn't love him anymore. Sadly for Toshiro, that wasn't the case. If anything it just made Hinamori confused and wanting to seek out why her beloved Captain betrayed them. Betrayed her.

"It's Hitsugaya" he said in answer to her question. That's all he was going to say. Purely because he knew Captain Aizen and the others betrayed them for power. Not some good moral reason Hinamori was hoping they did it for. The other reason for not really answering her question was because he just damn right didn't like Aizen. Nor did he want to talk about him.

The girl looked at her friend from where she was over his shoulder. He kept on walking, looking ahead, and thinking. She sighed, inwardly. She knew if he heard her sigh he would worry. She didn't understand why her best friend hated her Captain so much. Heck, she loved her Captain even though they betrayed so why did Toshiro hate him? Hinamori had semi forgiven the traitorous Captain for being traitorous. So why couldn't Toshiro? She didn't know.

Shiro-Chan, why do you hate Captain Aizen so much? If I asked anybody else the question I just asked you I doubt they would react like that. So, why? Why are you filled with so much hate for him? I love him, can't you like him to? For me? I'll bring him back; make sure he won't betray us again. Then you'll see how much of a good person he is. Hinamori thought, but did not voice said thoughts. She knew it was too early to say 'forgive him'. Plus she knew that Toshiro would still think he's a traitor. But Hinamori didn't. She couldn't believe something like that. Couldn't believe she was in love with a traitor. If she was, what the hell was she going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I kinda feel bad for making Hinamori be in love with Aizen in my story. I feel bad for Toshiro! Sorry, but I can't let you have a happy ending at the beginning! That's just silly. So for now, Toshiro has an unrequited love, just like Hinamori! But don't worry I'm gonna knock some sense into that girl in a few chapters. Well, not me but one of the other characters will :3 Anyway, I hope you liked the second chapter. Please, please review. Arigato :3**

**Ja ne – Tilda **


	3. Hidden Meaning

**A/N: Hey there! I just wanted to say that whilst I was typing how awkward it is between two of the characters on Take Me Out there was something awkward happening on there too! YAY AWKWARDNESS hehe :3 anyway a big shout out to my two reviewers Hitsuhina fanatic and PiNkBuN17 seriously THANK YOU for reviewing I'm glad you liked it/thought it was cute :D I hope you like this chapter :D ENJOY :3 **

**Disclaimer: No, I am not the owner of Bleach. You're looking for Tite Kubo. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>What My Heart Is Saying Is…<strong>

**Chapter 3: Hidden Meaning**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking" Thinking.

* * *

><p>They continued walking. Well, he was walking; she was dangling over his shoulder. Anyway, they continued walking in silence. Not a comfortable one. Which for the two of them was odd. They were childhood friends; they virtually never had an uncomfortable silence! But after that question <strong>(AN see chapter 2)** Hinamori asked Toshiro they fell silent. Awkward silent. So awkward that any one of passed by (no-one passed by) would want to shout AWKWARD just to making to more awkward but lighten the mood. _That's _how awkward it was.

Hinamori wasn't even protesting to go to the hospital. Or the method she was going. Instead she kept quiet and just kept thinking. About Toshiro. About Aizen. Toshiro was thinking as well, about Hinamori and Aizen. He knew he shouldn't be mad at the girl for her feelings. She couldn't help the fact that she was in love with her Captain. Any more than Toshiro could help the fact he was in love with her. But he couldn't shake the feeling of being disappointed he wasn't the one Hinamori loved.

He walked straight into the hospital, to Hinamori's hospital room. He gently laid her down on the bed and once she was lying down he tucked her in. He was taking care of her. He didn't usually take care of people. Not even his best friend. Hinamori couldn't help the fact that her gaze softened and she smiled when the boy was taking care of her. He was so kind. She was surprised he wasn't annoyed with her. You know, from her attack on him.

As soon as he was satisfied with how comfortable the girl was he started to walk away. Without saying anything to her. Hinamori felt hurt at the fact he was just going to up and leave. So her body took over, she grabbed his wrist. He gasped slightly and turned back around to face the girl. She was looking at him with pleading eyes. Eyes that made him want to sit down and never leave her side again. Damn, was he whipped.

"Shiro-Chan. I'm sorry" she whispered. Referring to her question. She wasn't sure why it had upset her friend all she knew is that she didn't want to upset him. So she apologized. The boy frowned at her, not sure why she was apologising.

"What for, Hinamori?" he murmured, bewildered.

"For mentioning Captain Aizen. I know that he betrayed us all. I know for some reason it's affected you a lot. I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm sorry." she said, sincerely sorry. She hated seeing him upset. Hated having silences between them. Especially the one from a minute ago. He sighed and sat down on the seat. Not worry about him leaving her she let go of his wrist.

"Baka, there's no need for you to apologize. You only asked a question, don't be afraid to ask me questions or tell me things, Hinamori. I'll listen. But there will be times I can't answer you." he said and then looked away, out the window. He looked at the sky; it was finally peaceful again in Soul Society. The betrayal of the two Captains and Vice-Captain certainly disrupted the peace. But now it was all back to normal. Like nothing happened. He just wished that Hinamori could get over Aizen like Soul Society did.

"Shiro-Chan? Why do you hate Aizen so much?" Hinamori asked, seeing as he just said she could ask him whatever she wanted he wouldn't get annoyed. Would he? He sighed, his fists clenched at the name but he continued looking at the sky. Not giving her eye contact.

"Why don't _you _hate him, Hinamori? That's a better question" the boy murmured. "Everyone in Soul Society cannot forgive the betrayal of those three yet _you_ can. The only reason you can forgive them is because you love Aizen. Therefore my question is better; no-one else loves him like you do, Hinamori. You feel it's weird that I hate him but everyone else feels it is weird that you love him." the boy stated, truthfully. He wasn't going to lie to her. Especially not about what he felt.

Hinamori looked up at him from her bed, surprised. She knew he was right but she just didn't want to accept it. The fact that she wasn't supposed to love Aizen hurt. What was she supposed to do? How could she get over Aizen? First loves aren't supposed to get over each other. Does that mean she was stuck being in love with Aizen forever? Strangely to her, she was hoping that wasn't the case. She turned her head to the right, so if Toshiro looked at her he wouldn't be able to see her face.

"I can't hate him, Shiro-Chan. I love him. I know I shouldn't but I do, I can't explain it. You can't explain love you can only feel it. _That's _why I don't hate him, because I physically and emotionally _can't_. Please understand, Toshiro. I didn't mean to fall in love with him but I couldn't help it! I'm sorry" Toshiro was surprised at what his friend was saying. He looked at her in astonishment but seeing as she was looking away he turned back to the sky. Then he got up.

"Don't apologise, Hinamori. I know you can't explain it and you don't have to explain yourself. Not to me. I understand what you're going through, Hinamori. Probably more than you realise" he whispered. He _did _understand what it meant to fall in love. He _knew _that you couldn't help it with who you fell in love with. Seeing as he couldn't help falling in love with her. Unlike her though, he wasn't regretting falling in love with them. He could tell the petite girl was wishing that Aizen wasn't a first love. Truthfully, so was he.

After he said his opinion he told her to rest and then walked away. She watched him go and couldn't help feeling as if something was wrong with her friend. As if there was some hidden meaning behind those words he had just uttered. Sighing, she closed her eyes. She would figure it out some other time.

* * *

><p>Stretching her arms, the big busted girl sleepily stopped the annoying alarm clock from doing its job. Waking her up. She looked at the clock to see it was 8.00am. Pretty early for her. Being a good Captain, Toshiro didn't set a time when she had to come to work. So instead of other Vice-Captains who had to wake up early she didn't. She woke up at 8.00 instead of like 6.00 or 7.00.<p>

Yawning she threw the covers off her and got up to go to the bathroom. Rubbing the sleep and sleepy dust from her eyes she stopped when she got to the mirror in her bathroom. Taking her hands away from her eyes she looked at herself. She had a serious case of bed-head. Something she loathed. Sighing she grabbed a brush nearby and sorted out her hair. A few minutes later she was satisfied with the way it was no longer sticking out in random places. Then she brushed her teeth and hopped into the shower.

After her shower she was more awaken, so she quickly got dressed. As she finished putting on Shinigami clothes the hairs on the back of her neck stopped up. She had a bad feeling. She turned around slowly keeping her eye open for anything. Or anyone. But she couldn't see anything. Figuring it was just her imagination she picked up her Zanpakutou.

"Long time no see, Rangiku-san." Said a too familiar voice from behind. Gasping she turned around to face the grey-haired man. As always he was grinning, his eyes scrunched up so you couldn't see the colour of them. But she knew what colour they were. Why wouldn't she know the colour eyes of the person she hated? Of the person she couldn't help but still love. She would never forget his blue eyes. Even if she wanted too.

"Ichimaru! What are you doing here?" she asked, tightening the grip on her Zanpakutou.

"Don' worry, I'm not gonna hurt ya." He said, reassuringly but Matsumoto wasn't reassured at all.

"Answer my question" she demanded, she wasn't quite sure how she was sounding so tough in front of him. She wasn't complaining though.

"I escaped, that's what I'm doing here" he whispered. She frowned at that. Did he mean escaped Soul Society? She already knew that. Who didn't! But she knew Ichimaru; she knew he wouldn't tell her something she already knows. So what had escaped? Or rather was a better question, who had he escaped?

"Escaped what?" she asked, still sounding demanding and tough.

"Not what, Rangiku-san. Who" he whispered. Conforming her suspicions. But still she frowned. Who was there to escape? He had escaped everyone in Soul Society just like Aizen and Tousen. Suddenly realisation hit her and her eyes widened.

"What do you mean you escaped, Aizen? You're his right hand man!" she asked, confused.

"Things aren't what they seem, Rangiku-san. Did you stop to consider that maybe I'm innocent in this?" he whispered, she stared at him and could tell he was scared, which surprised her. He left her with that. He also left her with one thought. Is Ichimaru innocent and being blackmailed or controlled by Aizen? She had no clue to what the answer to that was. But she felt determined to find out. She left her house and headed to someone she trusted a lot. Her Captain.

* * *

><p>His Vice-Captain barged in and he raised an eyebrow to that. Matsumoto wasn't usually in a rush to get here. After all she would rather being drinking sake then doing paperwork. If Toshiro liked sake then he would feel like that to. But he didn't like sake, so he was stuck with the paperwork.<p>

"Something the matter, Matsumoto?" the boy inquired. She raised her eyebrow at him, surprised he hadn't shouted at her for barging in.

"You seem to be in a chirper mood. What happened?" she asked, momentarily forgetting her problems so she could focus on gossip.

"Nothing. Except you barged in my office. Don't make me repeat my question, Matsumoto" he said, warningly. She sighed.

"My mistake you're still as grumpy as ever" he gritted his teeth, annoyed. "But I just had an encounter with Ichimaru" she said, casually. As if he had been popping in to see her every day to say 'Hello!'. Toshiro immediately tensed and frowned at her. Not sure she was telling the truth. But he knew Matsumoto wouldn't lie about something like that. Well he hoped she wouldn't.

"What?" he asked, in a hiss. He wasn't angry at her, she knew that. No he was angry at Ichimaru. After all he was a traitor. He was the one that led Hinamori to Aizen who put her in the hospital. Plus, Toshiro just found him creepy.

"After I came out of my shower I felt a bad feeling. As if I was being watched. Then low and behold there he was behind me. We talked. He said that he had escaped from someone. Apparently that's why he's here." She explained quickly. Eager to hear her Captain's thoughts on this.

"We should tell Yamamoto." Was his reply to the shocking news. Matsumoto pouted at that, she had hoped he would want to hunt down Ichimaru and ask him what he meant. But of course that was wishful thinking. She knew how much her Captain hated Ichimaru.

"He sounded scared." She said softly after a few minutes of silence. At the sound of Matsumoto's tone Toshiro looked at her – instead of outside his window.

"He's never scared." He said shortly, but then seeing the worry in her face he added "Matsumoto, I know how you feel about him but don't pity him. He could easily be lying. We can't trust him; if you or I see him then we must capture him or kill him. It's the only way to keep the world safe." He said and then went back to his paperwork. Matsumoto for once remained silent. She knew that her Captain was right but she couldn't help feeling that the grey haired man was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry, Matsumoto. I know what you're feeling isn't good. But he betrayed us, we can't just forgive him because we think he's scared." The boy said softly after a few minutes of silence. Matsumoto nodded and sighed.

"I know, you're right. Still I can't help shaking the feeling that maybe we should listen to him" Toshiro contemplated that idea. After all Matsumoto's instincts were always spot on. So if she had a gut feeling that Ichimaru really was scared then Toshiro didn't doubt her. That much. Toshiro sighed, knowing he would probably regret what he's about to do. He stood up and went over to the big busted girl.

"Alright, we'll go find him and ask some questions." She smiled at him but he added "But if he so much as just utters the wrong word then I'll kill him." he said seriously, Matsumoto gulped but nodded anyway. Agreeing to the terms. After she nodded Toshiro picked up his Zanpakutou and the two headed out. In search for the traitor. Who maybe wasn't a traitor at all.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Toshiro asked his Vice-Captain. They were searching for a certain grey-haired traitor in Soul Society. They had headed to Matsumoto's place first in case he was sneaking around there again. He wasn't. So Matsumoto had headed somewhere else and all Toshiro could do was follow his friend and hope they weren't just aimlessly wondering around Soul Society. He had better things to do then wander. Like visit Hinamori. But he wasn't going to tell that to Matsumoto. If he did the teasing wouldn't end. Ever.<p>

"We're just searching. If we had a clue to where he was we would have found him by now wouldn't we?" she said, frantically moving her head left to right.

Toshiro sighed; his friend didn't usually get this worried. Guess love does change you. Makes you do crazy things. That was probably why Matsumoto was going after someone who could easily betray her (again) and kill her. Why was Toshiro helping? Simple, he hated to admit but he loved Matsumoto. In a sibling way. Of course he would never admit that to _her. _But he didn't want Matsumoto to go and find the traitor on her own and get hurt. So he was stuck with tagging along.

"So we _are _just wandering around aimlessly." He muttered, annoyed. He could have been visiting Hinamori by now. Although it hadn't been long since he actually carried her back there. An hour or two. But still he had gone two weeks without talking to her. Was it wrong for him to want to catch up for lost time? No, he didn't think so.

"No. Aimlessly means we don't have any reason for wandering around. But we _do_. Our aim is to find Ichimaru; ergo we _aren't _wandering around _aimlessly._ We're just lost" she corrected him. Hated to be corrected by Matsumoto he just huffed and kept silent. Following her, to wherever they were going.

After a few minutes of silence Matsumoto suddenly changed direction. The Captain frowned but wordlessly followed her downwards (they were up on the rooftops before). But now they were just in some random street in Soul Society. Still frowning Toshiro walked alongside his Vice-Captain.

"What's wrong, Matsumoto? Why are we here?" Toshiro asked, bewildered. After all they were just walking down a street with houses. Surely Ichimaru wouldn't hide in a house full of people? Then again, you hide things in the most obvious places sometimes and people miss them.

"Shush" Matsumoto whispered. She continued walking down the street to the last house. She couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe how he was _letting _them find her find him. The reason she bought her Captain down here was because all of the sudden he felt his Reiatsu. It was faint but it was still there. At the end of this street in the house which looked one earthquake away from toppling over. It was abandoned. That's why he could stay there.

Not liking to be silenced by someone under him Toshiro growled warningly. But the girl paid no attention which made him more annoyed. He was about to protest but then Matsumoto entered the house at the end of the street. She was running in. Sighing, Toshiro followed his – stupid for going in there on her own – friend.

The house was old, damp and smelled funny but nonetheless Matsumoto continued forwards. Some parts of it had already collapsed. Like the roof. She stepped over some woodened beams and parts of the roof but continued on to the end of the house. She walked through a door. To a bedroom. Surprisingly she found the grey-haired guy lying casually on the bed. Not bothering to hid at all. Even though he had heard the footsteps. Matsumoto didn't know that he had recognized her Reiatsu ten minutes ago. Truthfully he was always looking out for it.

"Welcome to my house, Rangiku-san" Ichimaru joked, without looking up at her. He kept his eyes on the ceiling. As if it held the secrets of the world. It'd didn't. But that didn't stop him from looking at it. "Ah, and you too Toshiro." He said, noticing his Reiatsu has he stepped in the room after his friend. Annoyed that he was being so familiar with him, Toshiro clenched his fists. Resisting the urge to punch him. Or kill him. Both would suffice.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you, traitor" Toshiro snapped. Ichimaru sighed, and sat up. He glanced briefly at Toshiro and gave him a nod for an extra greeting but then his eyes fell on the ginger girl. For once he was letting them see his eyes. Something that shocked and confused the ginger. Once Ichimaru's eyes fell on the girl he didn't look away. He couldn't. Her eyes captured him. But he didn't ignore what the white-haired boy had said.

"Believe me, I'm not the traitor. I'm just the blackmailed victim" Ichimaru said, his voice sincere and it somehow made Matsumoto believe him. Well, only a little. Toshiro didn't believe him one bit. So he growled at him after he had scoffed.

"You a victim of blackmail? What go anyone possibly blackmail you with? You don't have anything or anyone you care about!" Toshiro snapped. Ichimaru sighed.

"Believe it or not, Hitsugaya I have emotions too. I care too. That's why Aizen can blackmail me. It's simple really: I do what he says and a certain someone keeps their life. So I do what he says because I don't want that certain someone dead." He tore his gaze away from Matsumoto to glare at Toshiro. "Believe it or not there _is_ someone I care about. That's why I do what Aizen wants. The only reason I'm here now is because I escaped. But I'm keeping an eye on the one he threatened to kill. Plus she has powerful friends, so I'm sure she'll be safe." He said, giving away that the 'certain someone' was a girl.

"Who is this girl you apparently care so much about?" Toshiro asked, wondering whether to believe him or not. He couldn't believe himself but he _was _actually starting to believe him. But not fully. Ichimaru laid back down and stared up at the ceiling.

"When I tell you, you have to leave immediately" Ichimaru stated. Toshiro frowned at that.

"Why?" he asked, still bewildered.

"He's coming. If you stay you'll die. I have my reasons for not wanting either you two to die" he stated simply. Toshiro guessed that 'he' was Aizen. However much he wanted to stay and revenge he wasn't going to do it if it meant risking Matsumotot's life. If he died then no doubt Aizen would kill Matsumoto as well. Her life wasn't worth fighting Aizen's. Only a few were.

"Fine. We'll leave if you tell us who you're protecting" Toshiro promised. Throughout the whole thing Matsumoto had been unusually quiet.

"Very well. Aizen blackmailed me with Rangiku-san's life. That's why I did what I did so that Rangiku won't die" Ichimaru said, still staring at the ceiling. Not looking at either of them. Especially not Matsumoto.

Matsumoto gasped at stared at Ichimaru. You really do care after all. Baka. Matsumoto thought, with a small, sad smile. If he had just said before Aizen betrayed this then they could have been happy. But it was too late now. At least that's what she thought.

"I answered your question. Now go. He'll be here in the next two minutes" Ichimaru said, firmly. After all this time of staying by Aizen protecting Matsumoto he wasn't going to stop protecting her now.

Toshiro nodded and grabbed his friend's hand knowing she would want to stay and talk to the boy. She let her Captain drag her away. Knowing it was for the best. Just before they left Rangiku looked over her shoulder at Ichimaru. He was sat up again, his eyes opened. Staring at her. She could see the sadness in his eyes but also the determination. The determination to protect someone close to him. To protect her. A single tear slid down Rangiku cheek as Toshiro continued to drag her away. Away from the traitor who was never really a traitor. But a protector. _Her _protector.

* * *

><p>When they were far enough way that he felt safe Toshiro stopped on a roof top. Matsumoto hadn't uttered a word since they had entered Ichimaru's 'house'. Nor when she was in it. Toshiro felt sorry for his friend. After all she had been in love with him for a long time and was only now finding out that he felt the same way. It was too late for them. That's what he thought. But he wouldn't stop Matsumoto from going after him. Later. Now it was dangerous, Aizen would be there by now and who knows when he would leave.<p>

Toshiro sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He let go of Matsumoto's hand when they had stopped. Matsumoto was looking up at the sky. The wind was blowing her hair in and away from her face, simultaneously. Her cheeks were tear stained. Toshiro did something he didn't recall ever doing before. He embraced Matsumoto in a hug.

Toshiro wasn't a big hugger and as far as he could remember there was only one person outside his family he had hugged before. Hinamori. But now it was Matsumoto as well. He could tell Matsumoto was surprised because she hesitated to hug him back. She never hesitated to hug someone. But after a few seconds she sighed and hugged him back. She rested her head on his and he felt her tears drop onto his head.

"Shiro-Chan? Rangiku-san?" said a voice from behind Toshiro (so in front of Matsumoto). After hearing the familiar voice Matsumoto's eyes snapped open. She stared at the girl before her in disbelief. It was her best friend (not Toshiro, this was her other best friend). Momo Hinamori.

Matsumoto stopped hugging Toshiro and he stopped hugging her too. Slowly still not quite sure if she was dreaming or not Matsumoto walked over to the petite girl. When Hinamori had first seen them together she thought they were sharing a lover's embrace. But that thought quickly flew away when she saw Matsumoto's face. She was crying. It wasn't a lover's embrace at all. It was a comforting one. Now Matsumoto had reached her and grabbed her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Momo-Chan." She whispered, happy that her friend was out of the coma. Hinamori wrapped her arms around the girl who had a lot of emotions going through her. But after a minute or two she couldn't breathe.

"Can't. Breathe. Too. Tight. Rangiku-san." Hinamori said, struggling to get the words out. Toshiro smiled at his two best friends. He knew that Matsumoto was unbelievably glad to see Hinamori. Which is just what she needed right now. Some joy. He hated seeing the girl crying. Hated seeing Hinamori crying more. He just didn't like his loved ones upset. So the fact that Hinamori was here meant he could relax. Hinamori could cheer Matsumoto up. She always did whenever Matsumoto was down. Which wasn't very much.

"S-sorry. I'm just so happy you're finally out of the coma!" the big busted girl exclaimed and let go of Hinamori. She smiled brightly at the petite girl and Hinamori smiled back. What had it been, two minutes? Already Hinamori had cheered her up a lot. Toshiro could tell.

"I was out yesterday. I came to Shiro-Chan's office earlier then he dragged me back to the hospital. After I woke up from my nap Captain Unohana said I could go but I had to take it easy for the week. No work. I went to see Shiro-Chan but he wasn't there. I felt yours and his Reiatsu and followed you here." She explained then added concerned. "Why are you crying, Rangiku-san?" just hearing the total concern in the girls voice made both Matsumoto and Toshiro's gaze soften and smile. She was just so caring. Matsumoto braced her in another hug, but one where she could breathe.

"It's not important why I was crying, Momo-Chan. What's important is that you're ok" Matsumoto whispered, whilst they were still hugging. Hinamori was surprised how soft and serious she sounded and smiled and continued hugging the girl for a few more minutes. Until Toshiro felt it was ok to clear his throat. They looked at Toshiro and stopped hugging. Seeing as he looked like he was two seconds away from ditching them.

"Way to ruin the moment, Toshiro!" Matsumoto pouted; finally she was back to her normal self. Toshiro couldn't believe he was actually _glad _she was teasing him. It was purely because if she didn't tease him then she wasn't Matsumoto. He rolled his eyes at her comment.

"Yes, yes, it's a fabulous reunion but can we go back now. I have paperwork. So do you Matsumoto!" once again the girl pouted, at the mention of work. She groaned too.

"You're so mean, Toshiro!" the ginger whined.

"You're so lazy" he retorted. Hinamori was watching their cute bickering and giggled. Her friends were so cute when they bickered. Especially Toshiro. She was surprised she was thinking that Toshiro was cute but then brushed it aside. Thinking that it was just in a little-brother way. When she giggled her two friends turned to her and smiled. Matsumoto smiled because she was glad to see Hinamori was well. Toshiro had smiled because he found her giggle adorable and wanted her to giggle more often.

"You agree with me, don't you Momo-Chan? Toshiro's too mean!" Matsumoto exclaimed. Hinamori giggled again but not wanting Toshiro and Matsumoto's fight to continue all day merely took Matsumoto's hand. Then she closed the short distance between them and Toshiro and entwined her other hand through Toshiro's. Matsumoto thought nothing of the girl's action seeing as she wasn't in love with her like Toshiro was. Hinamori gave Toshiro a heart-stuttering smile (his heart really did stutter) and squeezed his hand. Toshiro smiled back, feeling his face heat a little but ignoring it.

"Let's go back." Hinamori whispered. Both her friends nodded feeling that was a good idea. They walked away and back to Toshiro's office. Together. Matsumoto felt happier from moments ago because her friend was well again. Toshiro on the other hand felt ecstatic that he was holding the hand of the one he was in love with. Hinamori was just glad that her friends hadn't changed whilst she had been in a coma. Also in the back of her mind, unconsciously she had thought how much she liked how her hand was entwined with a certain someone's. It wasn't Matsumoto's hand she was deep inside glad to be holding. That left only one person. Toshiro.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alrighty chapter 3 done and dusted :D PLUS it was LONGEST CHAPTER EVER FOR FANFICTION :3 :D hope you guys liked it, leave me your thoughts on if you liked it or not please. It will be very much appreciated. I'm sorry it was more of a MatsumotoXIchimaru chapter than it was ToshiroXMomo but it had to be done, for future chapters :D anyway I'll see you soon, don't forget to leave a review :D**

**Ja ne - Tilda :3**


	4. Ready To Kill

**A/N: Hey there people who are kind enough to take the time out of their day to read my story. Thank you :D Anyway this quite a dramtic chapter :0 well I think it is :3 Hope you guys like it :D**

**THANK YOU: Hitsuhana fanatic for reviewing (again :D) THANK YOU: metsfan1o1 for reviewing :D THANK YOU: ShiroyukiHime for putting me on favourite story :D THANK YOU: Reader-Favs for reviewing AND putting me on favourite story :D it means a lot to know that people out there like my story :D thanks :3 ENJOY! R&R please**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: No, I'm not Tite Kubo the person who owns Bleach. I am Tilda, the person who is borrowing Tite's characters for this story :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What My Heart Is Saying Is…<strong>

**Chapter 4: Ready To Kill**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking"

* * *

><p>"Quit it, Matsumoto" Toshiro snapped, irritably. Ever since they had gotten back from going to see Ichimaru, Matsumoto wouldn't shut up about how cute Toshiro and Hinamori were together. Toshiro and Hinamori had been holding hands. So had Matsumoto and Hinamori so it kind of ruined the romantic affect. Nevertheless Matsumoto wouldn't shut up about it and Toshiro was starting to get fed up. Thankfully Hinamori wasn't in the office with them. She had gone to Aizen's office to get his paperwork and come back. She said she didn't want to do it in there. It hurt to remember that he was no longer there. So she would be back soon and Toshiro, Matsumoto and Hinamori would do their paperwork together.<p>

Currently the big busted ginger haired girl was hugging Toshiro as she exclaimed how cute the two friends were together. Hence the reason Toshiro had snapped at her to 'quit it'. But of course Matsumoto being Matsumoto ignored him and continued squeezing him. He sighed and let her hug him for a minute before she finally let go.

"Aww, Toshiro! Your true love was holding your hand!" Matsumoto squealed delighted.

"She was holding your hand too" he said, managing not to snap. She pouted.

"Why so grumpy, Toshiro? You got to hold Momo-Chan's hand for a while!" the girl said, still excited. Toshiro swore nothing ever got her down. (Except for the whole thing with Ichimaru earlier but if that _didn't _get her down then she wasn't human!).

"It's the 'for a while' which I don't like." He sighed and looked out the window. "I want to be able to hold her hand whenever I want. For as long as I want." His hands balled up into a fist. "But I can't because she's still in love with that git Aizen. I doubt she'll ever stop loving him." Matsumoto's eyes softened as she heard the heartache in her Captain's voice. He really did love Hinamori. He had fallen for her hard. Matsumoto wanted to see her Captain and best friend together. She thought that they were _meant _to be together. So she made a mental note to have a girly chat with Hinamori to see if she liked Toshiro in that way at all. For Toshiro's sake she hoped she did.

"I know what will cheer you up." Matsumoto exclaimed cheerfully, Toshiro returned his gaze on her, frowning. Wondering what she was up to. "Let's drink some Sake." She said, with a grin. This didn't cheer Toshiro up. At all. In fact it made him narrow his eyes at her, disapprovingly.

"No." he told her in his no nonsense tone. Of course she didn't listen. Why would she? It wasn't like he was a Captain or anything. (Note the sarcasm :D). Matsumoto crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Why not?" she whined. Toshiro sighed and he too crossed his arms over his chest. Although she did it in protest he did it in being annoyed.

"For many reasons. 1) Because I said so. 2) I don't like Sake. 3) We're _supposed_ to be doing paperwork. 4) Your annoying when you're _not_ drunk, even more so when you _are_. Lastly, you tend to tell the truth when you're drunk, I'm not going to risk you telling Hinamori my true feelings for her. So those are all the reasons _why _we're _not _going to drink Sake. Now, shut up and do your work!" he said, clearly he had lost his patience now.

Matsumoto pouted but seeing as he had five good reasons (well four, number one was a rubbish reason) she kept silent and sat down opposite him. He silently handed her over some paperwork and she frowned at him. But he took no notice. He continued with his amount of paperwork and after seeing he wasn't even glancing at her Matsumoto gave up. She picked up a pen and started doing some paperwork. Something she's never done before. There really is a 'first time for everything'.

Toshiro saw from the corner of his eyes that his Vice-Captain was _actually doing some work. _He subtly pinched himself. Making sure he was dreaming. It hurt, so he wasn't dreaming. He smiled happy that Matsumoto was being quiet _and _doing some work. Took her long enough. They sat in silence and did their work.

* * *

><p>She sighed and opened the door. The familiar scent of her Captain filled her nostrils. Sighing again Hinamori went over to his desk. There was thankfully only a small pile of paperwork. Since he was the Captain and Hinamori was in hospital for two weeks the paperwork was just delivered to Aizen's office. So that Hinamori could find it easily when she was out of hospital. Which is now.<p>

Tears came to her eyes as all she could think about was Aizen. Seeing as she was in his office. She couldn't believe he was gone. That he had left her. She blinked back her tears deciding it was better that she knew now who he was. If she had known any later she probably wouldn't have been able to cope with it. She quickly grabbed the paperwork and headed out of the office. Back to Toshiro.

Hinamori was humming to herself on her way back to Toshiro's office. Soul Society had finally regained peace after the traitorous events (even though they were still wary of Aizen). So Hinamori was walking along oblivious to everything and everyone around her. Mistake number one. Also she thought she was safe and no harm would come her way. Mistake number two.

She only realised she was in danger when she felt a hand clamp round her mouth. Stopping her from screaming. An arm wrapped around her waist and she was dragged backwards. Into a dark place. A deserted one as well. "Don't scream, Momo-Chan" a voice whispered. A voice Hinamori would never fail to recognize. Aizen's voice. Her eyes widened upon hearing the man she loved voice. He turned her around still keeping a hand on her mouth. He was wearing his glasses still; his hair not pulled back like it was when the three traitors escaped. (Hinamori was in a coma then so she hadn't seen that). He looked just like the Captain she knew and loved.

"Promise you won't scream?" her eyes still bug wide, she nodded to the Captain. He smiled softly at her and slowly removed his hand from his mouth. She didn't scream. She didn't want to. She knew she was in danger but she if she screamed they would capture Aizen. Then kill him. No matter how much danger she was in she didn't want to be the reason her Captain died. Even though he was probably going to kill her. After all her love for the Captain was unrequited.

"C-Captain A-Aizen. W-What are you d-doing h-here?" the girl stuttered, blushing as he smiled at her again.

"I'm no longer a Captain, Momo-Chan. Just call me Aizen" she nodded. "But in answer to your question, I'm here to make sure a certain someone knows I'm serious about certain things." She frowned at that not knowing what any of that meant.

"Eh? What do you mean?" the man stared down at the petite girl. He knew he shouldn't play with her emotions but it was just so much fun. For him. So he leaned down slowly. The girl froze and her face resembled a tomato as her beloved Captain slowly came closer and closer to her. To her lips to be precise. If he kissed her than that would be her first kiss. She already couldn't forget about him because he was her first love. If he was her first kiss as well she worried she would never get over him.

But she couldn't stop him from coming closer either. After all was it so wrong to want to kiss the one you loved? No. But it _was_ wrong to be in love with a traitor. That she knew. She knew in every cell and bone in her body that she shouldn't love him. She was trying not to. But with him just inches away from kissing her it was hard to get over the handsome ex-Captain.

Aizen stopped moving close to her just centimetres apart. He was teasing her. Tempting her. They stayed close to each other for what felt like ages to Hinamori but was probably only five minutes. Aizen could see all the emotions in her eyes. The fear, the pain, the sadness, the joy and the love. He smiled at that. He didn't know why but he loved playing with people's emotions. Especially Momo's. It was wrong. But then again he was evil so he couldn't care less.

Aizen was about to close the gap until he got dragged away by someone. Seconds later his nose was hit with a fist. Hinamori was gathered up in a hug from Matsumoto. Surprised she frowned at the girl, wondering what she was doing here. Matsumoto just shook her head. So Hinamori turned back to Aizen to see who had punched the ex-Captain. She gasped at the familiar hair colour and eye colour. Toshiro. He had punched Aizen and now was looking at Aizen with unbelievable amount of hatred in his eyes. Aizen just smirked and wiped the blood off from his around his nose.

"Toshiro. What a pleasant surprise to see you again." Aizen said, not sounding pleased at all. Just bored. Toshiro growled at him. He wanted so much to kill him on the spot for what he did. To Hinamori. But the girl was watching. Toshiro loved Hinamori to much to kill the man she –unfortunately – loved; no matter how much he hated him. So Toshiro stuck with punching him. Of course he wasn't only going to punch him once. More would come. Soon.

"It's Hitsugaya to you, scumbag" Toshiro hissed, angrily. Aizen just grinned loving the hatred in Toshiro's eyes. He could sense a fight coming, something Aizen didn't mind.

"My, my. Didn't your mother teach you to respect your elders?" Aizen said, rather cheerfully. Toshiro didn't answer. He didn't have a good comeback for that. So he kept quiet.

"What are you doing here, Aizen?" was what he said instead. Aizen sighed and leaned against the wall of a house next to him.

"Dropping for a visit. I was about to kiss Momo-Chan and kidnap her before you rudely interrupted." Toshiro grew angry again and his eyes blazed with even more hatred for the man before him. If that was possible. Hinamori gasped. She had been fooling herself saying that Aizen wasn't really bad. That there was a good reason for him betraying her. But there wasn't. Finally she knew that the only reason he betrayed her was simple. He was evil. Or bad whichever you prefer. Hinamori turned her head to Matsumoto's chest and cried. After all it was depressing to find out the one you loved the most was evil. Wanted nothing from you but to kidnap you for his own evil purposes.

Toshiro saw Hinamori cry and his heart ached for the girl. He punched the ex-Captain again on the nose and then kneed his stomach. Aizen hadn't been able to dodge the attacks in time. After all, the white haired boy had punched and kicked him so fast and out of nowhere. It didn't matter to Aizen though the most damage out of the hits would probably just be some bruises.

"You bastard, you made her cry!" Toshiro had shouted as he kneed the Captain. There was nothing or no-one Toshiro was more protective of than Hinamori. He was seriously thinking about killing him.

"It's not my fault she is so childish, silly and weak to fall for someone so easily. It's not my fault that just by pretending to be kind and encouraging and smiling at Momo-Chan she fell in love with me. She needs to learn that people aren't always who they say they are. She needs to learn how to get over someone who never loved or cared about them in the first place. She needs to learn that she was just a pawn in my game of chess." Aizen said, matter-of-factly.

Toshiro unsheathed his Zanpakutou and charged at Aizen. Aizen sighed and easily brought out his own sword and stopped Toshiro's from making contact with him. Aizen shoved him back and to Toshiro's annoyance he went a few feet away before he managed to come to a halt. But that didn't stop Toshiro. He had a lot of bottle up hatred for Aizen and the man had just added more to that. He was ready to kill.

Hinamori was still crying about finding out the real truth of her Captain. But she had heard swords clashing and looked up to where the two guys were fighting. Toshiro wasn't strong enough to fight Aizen. She knew that, so did he. But he would die to protect Hinamori. So that's what he was doing. If Toshiro hadn't started the fight no doubt Aizen would just take Hinamori and disappear. That wasn't something Toshiro was going to let happen. Ever.

Toshiro hissed in pain as Aizen's sword stabbed his abdomen. But nonetheless he carried on attacking the man. Though his hits weren't hitting and they were way off due to the fact he was wounded. His wound was bleeding a lot and he was finding it hard to stand and breathe. His vision was turning blurry but he didn't give up. He kept on fighting. For Hinamori.

Aizen had gotten Toshiro on the floor and had brought his sword high up in the air, ready to stab it downwards to kill the boy. Hinamori didn't think, she just went for it. She screeched Aizen's name and told him to stop. Aizen didn't listen. Still running towards the two guys, she screeched Toshiro's name as well. He looked over at her, saw a brief flash of fear but then he smiled at her. In that smile he was communicating with her. 'It's alright, I knew this would happen.'

The boy had willingly gone into a fight he knew he couldn't win. Just to protect her. Hinamori started crying again, whilst she ran over to the boy. She didn't want her friend to die. Especially not because of her. Aizen brought his sword down and Hinamori screamed Toshiro's name. She saw blood spill and Aizen looked at her and disappeared. She could tell the brief look in his eyes that something had just gone wrong. So she quickly hurried over to Toshiro. Other than his abdomen wound he wasn't bleeding. Matsumoto was.

Matsumoto coughed out blood. The pain was unbearable but she had known what she was getting herself into when she had jumped in front of her Captain. Toshiro stared at Matsumoto, frozen. In surprise and concern. His Vice-Captain had taken a sword for him. He was prepared to die but Matsumoto had saved him. He quickly snapped out of his shock, realising he had to get Matsumoto to Captain Unohana. Fast. He quickly picked up his sword and gently picked Matsumoto up, bridal style.

He managed to hold her with one hand as he grabbed Hinamori's hand with his other. Hinamori stared at him, concerned for their ginger friend and more than a little scared. Of Aizen and if her friend was going to die. Toshiro squeezed her hand reassuringly and used Shunpo to quickly get to the hospital. Hopefully in time to save his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: dun dun DUNNNN! :O what's going to happen, will Matsumoto die? Well that's for me to know and for you to find out next chapter MWHAHAHA sorry to end it on a cliffhanger but it had to be done. Thanks again to those who reviewed/put me on alert, really does mean a lot :D hope you liked this chapter :3 Review please :D ****sorry it's shorter than normal :L hope you liked it anyway ****J**

**Ja ne - Tilda**


	5. Saving Your Butt

**A/N: Sup my peeps? Hehe welcome to my story and to chapter 5 :3 Will Matsumoto die? Read and find out :D hope you like it, please R&R**

**THANK YOU: mysteri0s for reviewing :D THANK YOU: Hitsuhina fanatic for reviewing (yet again :D) :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I'm not Tite Kubo ergo I don't own the Bleach characters or anything to do with Bleach. I only own the plot of this story :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What My Heart Is Saying Is:<strong>

**Chapter 5: Saving Your Butt. **

**Info you need to know: **"Talking" _Dreaming/Dreams. _Baka = Stupid/Idiot (I realised I should probably to some translations in case people didn't know what the words meant)

* * *

><p>Somehow Toshiro had managed to carry the – severely – bleeding Matsumoto with one hand. His other was busy being entwined with Hinamori's. He hadn't had time to feel happy about it. He had to get Matsumoto to Captain Unohana. Quickly.<p>

Hinamori let go of his hand to hold the hospital front door open for him. She then hurried to Captain Unohana's office door. Unohana arose from her seat as she saw the blood stained Vice-Captain in Toshiro's arms. She raised any eyebrow quizzically and nodded to her Vice-Captain Isane, who took Matsumoto from Toshiro. Then hurriedly took her to a hospital bed.

"What happened?" Unohana asked, curiously. It wasn't every day a Vice-Captain was carried into her office looking like it wasn't far until she took her last breathe. It was usually only in times where there was a war going on that someone like Matsumoto came in looking that bad.

"Aizen." Was all Toshiro said. But that one word – or rather name – was enough to make Unohana tense. She nodded her acknowledgement then got out a first aid kit from near her desk. She gave it to Hinamori then with another nod went in the direction her Vice-Captain had left.

Toshiro blinked at the first aid kit in Hinamori's hands. He had momentarily forgotten about the pain from his wound. He had been too focused on getting Matsumoto to Unohana in time. Now his mind registered the pain in his abdomen as he moved. He winced and hissed. Hinamori closed the gap between them and gently pushed Toshiro into the seat by Unohana's desk. She put the kit down next to her and knelt down in front of Toshiro. So she could treat his wound. Blushing slightly she asked:

"Shiro-Chan, can you take off your shirt, please? So I can treat your wound." Toshiro nodded once and with one smooth motion his shirt was off. Hinamori gasped. Half at how muscular his chest was (He had a six pack ;)). The other reason she gasped was at how terrible and painful his wound looked. Blood had stopped pouring out not but his abdomen was still covered with dry blood. It almost looked like he had a slight hole in his stomach.

Shuddering and thinking how powerful and dangerous Aizen was, Hinamori cleaned up the injury and put a bandage around it. Then she put back the unused equipment and shut the kit. She put the first aid kit on Unohana's desk.

"Thank you" Toshiro said, quietly. Hinamori nodded a 'you're welcome' nod. With that said and done there wasn't much they could do (or talk about) other than worry about their friends life. Not wanting to just sit and think about how it was his entire fault his friend was in this situation Toshiro decided to talk to Hinamori. About what just happened.

"Why didn't you scream and run away? You know how dangerous he is, Hinamori!" Toshiro asked. Hinamori hung her head down. In sadness and in shame.

"I couldn't he had his hand over my mouth and his arm round my waist!" Hinamori defended, truthfully. Of course she didn't mention that was only at the beginning.

"He probably did before we got there. But when we _did _get there he wasn't touching you." He added, angrily. "Instead he was about to kiss you!" She blushed as she remembered she had wantedhim to kiss her. She was glad Toshiro had interrupted when he did. "You could've run away the moment he let go. So why didn't you?"

"Even if I ran away he would've come after me and killed me. If I stayed then I could distract him by talking. Which I did" she said, half truthfully. That was what she was thinking at the time for a second. But the real reason she stayed was simple. She had thought he had a good reason on betraying them. Plus she briefly _had _wanted him to kiss her.

"You mean distracted him with kissing" Toshiro muttered, annoyed. He knew it wasn't her fault but he couldn't help feeling hurt at the fact she was willingly about to kiss him. He was just glad he had got there _before _they _had _kissed. He knew that if he didn't stop Aizen, he would have been Hinamori's first kiss. Toshiro would've hated him for that. Toshiro wanted to be Hinamori's first kiss. Just like he wanted Hinamori to be his first kiss. It was supposed to be a special thing. He wanted to share it with Hinamori. Aizen was already her first love Toshiro didn't want him to be anymore of Hinamori's 'firsts'.

"We didn't kiss, Shiro-Chan" Hinamori said, blushing. Toshiro sighed and moved slightly. He groaned as it hurt his not healed wound. So he sat back and closed his eyes. They stayed in silence after that. Neither of them knowing what to say to each other. Once again they were having another awkward silence. Toshiro hated that but there was nothing he could do.

Toshiro heard sniffing, so he opened one eye and looked at Hinamori. She was crying. Toshiro immediately felt guilty, even though he didn't know if it was his fault or not. Still he hated seeing her cry. So, he reached out his arm to her and she slowly still crying took it. He gently pulled her to him and gathered her up on his lap. Making sure Hinamori didn't touch his wound, she settled on his lap. She rested her head on his chest and Toshiro wrapped his arms around her. It was like a lover's embrace and Toshiro was glad that it had happened. He wasn't so thrilled at the fact that Hinamori was crying though. So he gently wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Why are you crying, Hinamori?" Toshiro whispered. Hinamori sniffed again, her tears slowly dying down.

"It's my fault Matsumoto is here. If only I was more careful. If I ran away from Aizen then Matsumoto wouldn't have gotten hurt" Hinamori wailed. Toshiro sighed and stroked her hair soothingly.

"It wasn't your fault at all. You were right; if you ran then it would have meant he would have killed you quicker. I'm glad you didn't run away. I'm sad and feel terrible that Matsumoto is here. But she'll live. If you had run away, Aizen would have killed you. If you died, Momo-Chan a part of me would die too. So don't go blaming yourself, Matsumoto knew what she was doing. Plus it's my fault starting a fight I knew I couldn't finish. I just wanted to protect you. I'm just glad you're safe." Toshiro said, softly. Hinamori's eyes widened at how caring Toshiro was. She knew her best friend was a caring person but not _this _caring. Her heart stuttered as she looked at him this close. She didn't know why. Maybe she was coming down with something. Plus her face was feeling hot as well. She hoped she wasn't ill.

Toshiro had no clue what he was doing. For Pete's sake he had the girl he was in love with on his lap! She wasn't complaining either! She had willing come onto his lap. That made him feel happy even though Matsumoto was harmed. Unconsciously Toshiro started to drift closer to Hinamori. He just couldn't resist any longer. She was right in front of him, tear-stained and scared. But to him she was still the most beautiful person he had ever seen. An angel. _His _angel. So he couldn't help but drift closer to her.

She saw him slowly move towards her and was surprised. Was he about to kiss her? She didn't know why but her heart went faster at the thought. Her heart continued to go faster as he kept on coming closer and closer to her. Hinamori felt surprised at the fact she wasn't moving away from Toshiro. She knew deep down that she _wanted _Toshiro to kiss him.

It was different from earlier with Aizen. Hinamori had wanted Aizen to kiss her because she thought that she would forever be in love with him. Not anymore. She had officially gotten over her ex-Captain. But Hinamori didn't think she was in love with Toshiro. Still she wanted him to kiss her as much as she had wanted Aizen to kiss her. Maybe even more so.

Just as they were a few centimetres apart from kissing the door opened. Hinamori jumped, startled and blushed a lot as Captain Unohana entered. Her eyebrows rose at their closeness. Hinamori - still blushing - jumped off Toshiro's lap. He sighed quietly, cursing Unohana for interrupting. He was enjoying her on his lap. The way it seemed like she was meant to fit alongside him. Enjoying the fact that they were about to kiss. They would have as well, if she hadn't interrupted.

"Is Matsumoto alright?" Toshiro asked, genially concerned. Unohana smiled softly and nodded once. Toshiro sighed a sigh of relief. Glad his Vice-Captain/ semi-best friend was okay. Hinamori was relieved to, immensely. The two friends beamed at each other. Glad their other friend was alright.

"She's fine, just had a deep wound in her stomach. Worse than yours Toshiro. Yours is just a graze compared to hers. Anyway I want her to stay here for a few more days. To let the wound fully heal and close. I'll let her go when I feel she's fine to go. Even so she'll have to take it easy, she shouldn't be moving around much. She can still do paperwork but no more missions for a few weeks. Maybe a month. Depends how she heals" Toshiro nodded his understanding.

"Thank you." he said sincerely. She merely nodded. "Can we go see her?" he asked. Another nod.

"Yes, she was asking for you two. She should rest though. So make it brief and tell her to sleep. She said she wouldn't rest until she saw you too." With that said, Unohana went back to paperwork. Pretending that they weren't there anymore. Toshiro looked at Hinamori and indicated to the door. She nodded and headed out, Toshiro following closely behind.

* * *

><p>"Baka. What the hell did you think you were doing?" Toshiro asked Matsumoto, his arms crossed over his chest, frowning. He was referring to taking the sword for him. Matsumoto grinned up at him from her hospital bed.<p>

"Saving your butt. That's what I was doing. Your welcome." Toshiro sighed and ran his hand through his hair. But he was smiling at his Vice-Captain.

"Thanks" he muttered. She smiled again and turned her attention to Hinamori. The first thing she noticed was that she had been crying. Recently. Not before when she was crying into Matsumoto.

"You alright, Momo-Chan?" Matsumoto asked, frowning worriedly. "Those tears had better not been for me!" Hinamori nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Baka. I knew what I was doing. I was fine! No need to fret dear. Your beloved Matsumoto is fine. She just won't be doing some work for a few days" Toshiro groaned.

"You're going to milk this whole 'I'm injured' thing aren't you, Matsumoto?" Toshiro complained. Matsumoto grinned and giggled, nodding.

"You bet I am, Toshiro." Another sigh from Toshiro. But he was concealing a smile. He really was just glad that Matsumoto was okay.

"Oi, its Hitsugaya." He said and hit her lightly on the head. Matsumoto pouted. "Get some rest, we'll be back later" Toshiro said and started to turn around and walk away. Hinamori hugged the injured girl gently goodbye.

"Hey! Bring some chocolate with you!" Matsumoto yelled after them. Toshiro just waved without turning round. Matsumoto pouted, hoping he would bring some chocolate later. She could do with some chocolate. She sighed and snuggled down, feeling tired. So she took a nap.

* * *

><p>Toshiro wasn't sure how he had ended up doing what he was doing. Giving Hinamori a piggyback. But somehow she had managed to persuade him to give her a piggyback back to his office. Maybe it was because she had smiled at him and looked up at him pleadingly. He was a softy when it came to her. So he easily gave in. So now he had the girl on his back while she giggled and pretended to steer him with his ears.<p>

"Hinamori, how old are you? It seems right now your five" she giggled again and rested her head on his shoulder. He side glanced at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled.

"Don't be mean, Shiro-Chan! I'm just having fun" he smiled and shook his head. He lifted her up slightly as she was sliding down his back. So she hung her arms around his neck. She sighed happily as she once again rested her head on his right shoulder. She was feeling sleepy.

"It's Hitsugaya, Hinamori. Don't fall asleep on me, you'll become heavier." She hit him lightly on the back of his head.

"What's with the 'heavier'?" she said, her eyes closed. "Am I heavy?" she opened up her eyes and looked at him, apologetically. She didn't want to be a burden nor did she want to hurt his back. He turned so she could see his face properly. He smiled.

"Not at all" he said and he meant it. Hinamori didn't feel heavy to him. She was as light as a feather. She giggled and hugged him around his neck. Well squeezed him slightly.

"Thank you" she said, as she closed her eyes again. Toshiro didn't bother to reply there wasn't any need to. So he just carried on carrying the girl of his dreams back to his office. Sometime in the journey Hinamori _had _fallen asleep. Toshiro didn't mind. It meant he could look at her beautiful, peaceful sleeping face without blushing every time she caught him staring. He hoped she didn't think he was a perv. That wasn't it at all. He was just entranced by her beauty.

Toshiro gently kicked his office door open. He went over to the couch and gently laid Hinamori down. Her grip was strong around his neck so he gently pulled her hands apart. He grabbed a blanket which was on the back of the sofa and laid it over the sleeping girl. He bent down and kissed her forehead. She snuggled up on the sofa but didn't actually wake up. He smiled and went over to his desk. He sighed. Paperwork time. Fan-bloddy-tastic.

* * *

><p><em>A woman who looked around the age of 25 maybe even 30 was smiling and waving at two gorgeous little kids. A girl and a boy. The girl looked a lot like the woman, same colour hair in a bun and chocolate brown eyes. Next to the woman stood a white-haired teal green eyed man, around the same age of the woman. The little boy was the spitting image of him. Same spiky white hair, same teal green eyes.<em>

_The two kids ran over to the adults. The boy was running to the woman and the girl was running to the man. The adults bent down and opened up their arms for the kids to jump into when they got there. Which they did. The woman gathered up the boy and hugged him tight, smiling she kissed his forehead. The man did the same to the girl. _

"_Kiyomi honey, you got your little dress muddy." The man said, disapprovingly._

"_Sorry, daddy! But Hiro pushed me over and I fell into the mud!" the little girl defended._

"_No, I didn't" protested the little boy._

"_Yeah you did!" protested the little girl. They continued to saying yes and no back and forwards. Both thinking that they were right. Of course only one was right and neither parent knew who was right. The man sighed and looked at his wife. She just smiled._

"_Alright kids, it doesn't really matter. Kiyomi remember when we get home to change and give me the dress. Mummy will wash it for you. Problem solved." The woman reasoned._

"_YAY! Mummy you're so clever!" complimented the girl. The chocolate browned eyed woman smiled affectionately at her daughter._

"_Thanks honeybun. Let's go home now. You guys hungry?" the kids jumped out of their parents arms excitedly. Exclaiming that they were indeed hungry before having a race back to their house. The kids' parents smiled and watch them run off. The man wrapped his arms around the woman's waist and gave her a loving kiss on her cheek. She smiled and returned it with a peck on the lips._

"_Be careful you don't trip!" shouted the mother._

"_Oi, Hiro don't bump into your sister like that! She'll get her dress even more dirty!" shouted the father. The kids weren't listening. After all they were too busy having fun competing against one another. The man smiled and shook his head. With his arms still around his wife's waist the married couple made their way back to the house. Following the kids._

"_Come on, Mummy Momo. Daddy Toshiro!" Yelled the girl. The parents weren't sure why but the child always liked to say their first names after saying mummy or daddy. The woman remembered she used to like to do that as a kid too. Must run in the Hinamori family._

Hinamori gasped as she woke up. She just had the most wonderful dream. She hadn't expected to dream about being married and having kids with Toshiro. Nevertheless it was a really nice dream. She hoped she would have it again soon.

She sat up and stretched. She looked around from where she sat on the couch, trying to see where Toshiro was. She smiled softly as she saw the white haired boy had fallen asleep at his desk. She removed the blanket from around her and instead wrapped it around the boy. His head was lying on his arms, facing the left. She could see him peacefully asleep and couldn't help but think how handsome/beautiful he looked when sleeping. Smiling she bent down and kissed his forehead before returning back to the sofa. She closed her eyes. Hoping she would have that dream again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bada bing bada boom. Another chapter done and dusted XD hope you guys liked it, I think it did. I liked the dream Hinamori had, it was cute. What do YOU guys think? Good, bad, but ugly awful or just boring? Please, tell me I won't get offended. Review :D**

**Ja ne – Tilda.**

**P.S Thank you Hitsuhina fanatic for giving me the idea of Toshiro and Momo almost kissing but then getting interrupted by someone. PEOPLE THAT WAS HER IDEA NOT MINE XD (She Hitsuhina I gave you credit, I would've felt bad if I didn't XD) Anyway R&R please people :D**


	6. Drunks

**A/N: Hey there people who are kind enough to take the time out of your day/evening to read my story. Thanks for that. Anyway so this is chapter 7 and it's my personal favourite at the moment. I hope you guys like it :D please R&R thanks and ENJOY :D**

**THANK YOU: Reader-Favs for your 2 review :D :D THANK YOU: Hitsuhina fanatic reviewing :D (again :D)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns bleach I only own the plot of this story NOTHING ELSE!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What My Heart Is Saying Is…<strong>

**Chapter 6: Drunks**

**INFO YOU NEED TO KNOW**: **KARIN AND YUZU IN MY STORY ARE 14, THEY LOOK LIKE THEY DO WHEN THEY'RE OLDER IN THE ANIME/MANGA, ERGO KARIN'S HAIR IS IN A PONYTAIL ETC. TOSHIRO, ICHIGO AND RUKIA ARE 15, HINAMORI, IZURU AND MATSUMOTO ARE 16.  
>More Info you need to know (but less important): <strong>"Talking" Baka = Stupid/Idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>3 weeks later<strong>

After the whole incident with Aizen, Toshiro, Hinamori and Matsumoto nothing else much happened in the next three weeks. Matsumoto got better and now her wound was finally healed and she was allowed to get back to going on missions. Hinamori continued to start to get over Aizen and Toshiro continued to be madly in love with Hinamori. She was yet to fall in love with him. But Toshiro wasn't going to stop trying.

Currently Toshiro was doing paperwork on his desk and Hinamori was opposite him, doing her paperwork. Matsumoto was off speaking to Captain Yamamoto about something. Toshiro figured a mission but she was yet to come back. Hinamori sighed; she was fed up with doing paperwork. She had to do it every day and she couldn't half it like Matsumoto and Toshiro did.

She scrunched up some plain paper which wasn't needed and chucked it at Toshiro, grinning. It bounced slightly, off his hair. He looked up from his paperwork at the paper, raised his eyebrow then looked at Hinamori. He picked up the ball of paper and chucked it back at her. Hitting her square in the face. He chuckled. She pouted then threw the paper back at him. He caught it easily in his hands.

"What are you doing, Hinamori?" the 10th Captain asked, his voice amused. Hinamori grinned sheepishly.

"I'm bored of paperwork. I thought I'd annoy you instead, Shiro-Chan" he sighed at that. Then with an annoying amount of ease chucked the paper right into the bin. Which was quite a distant away.

"There, now you're not annoying again. Though you were never really annoying to begin with" Toshiro said and went back to paperwork. Hinamori sighed again, still bored.

"How come Rangiku-san can annoy you so easily?" Hinamori asked, wonderingly. Toshiro glanced up at her and grinned.

"She's just talented that way. Now do you work, Hinamori. I know it's boring but that's what you signed up for when you became a Vice-Captain" Toshiro said and once again tried to go back to his paperwork. Tried and failed.

"Yeah, that's when I had a Captain. He used to do most of it for me, now he's gone I've got double what I used to! I don't get how you can sit there and do paperwork for hours and not complain" he shrugged, ignoring the whole thing about Aizen. Hinamori didn't say his name anymore; she would say her Captain so they knew who she was on about then just to refer to him as 'he' or 'him'. It was like Aizen's name was cursed like Voldemort's. Even Matsumoto had referred to him as 'he-who-must-not-be-named.

"Well now it's just you, so stop being a Matsumoto and get on with your work" Toshiro said. He always said 'a Matsumoto' instead of lazy. It was a burn on Matsumoto which was why he said it. She annoyed him therefore he was allowed to diss her. Speaking of Matsumoto she came in then. Squealing excitedly she wrapped her arms around her Captain's neck from behind and squeezed him. His eyes bulged slightly as his breathing was cut off.

"Rangiku-san, Shiro-Chan can't breathe!" Hinamori exclaimed, worried for her childhood's friend well-being. Matsumoto loosened her grip but didn't stop hugging him. She had been in the room for three seconds and already Toshiro was annoyed with her. That had to be a new record. Even for her.

"Sorry, Toshiro! I'm just so happy!" squealed the big busted girl. Thankfully for Toshiro she stopped hugging him and instead hugged Hinamori briefly before jumping up and down, squealing. Toshiro sighed and rubbed his forehead. He felt a headache coming on.

"Why are you so happy, Matsumoto?" Toshiro inquired curiously. Somewhat glad to have a distraction from doing paperwork.

"Well because we get to go on a mission! Us three and Kira-kun!" Matsumoto squealed again. Toshiro sighed and placed his elbow on his desk and his head on his hand.

"Eh? Kira-kun is coming with us? That's great!" Hinamori exclaimed. Kira Izuru was 3rd Squad's Vice-Captain and Hinamori's other best guy friend (Toshiro being her first). Toshiro didn't mind Izuru as a person, the only thing he minded about Izuru was that like Toshiro he was in love with Hinamori. So Izuru coming along just meant one more thing stopping Toshiro from saying those three words to Hinamori. The other thing stopping him was nerves.

"Yes, that's great. But Matsumoto what exactly _is _our mission?" Toshiro said, trying not to show how unenthusiastic he was with having Izuru come along. Seeing as Hinamori or Matsumoto hadn't said anything clearly he got away with it.

"We're going into the real world! To take over protecting Karakura town from Ichigo and Rukia!" she said, happily. Though Toshiro narrowed his eyes. Clearly he wasn't happy about this.

"What part of Karakura town needs protecting by three Vice-Captains and a Captain?" he said, angrily. He wasn't angry at Matsumoto just at the mission itself. Matsumoto pouted.

"Captain Yamamoto said that he senses something bad is going to happen in Karakura town soon. So he's sending us four just in case. People will do our paperwork for us. If we are needed we get called back. Ichigo and Rukia well be coming with us for a week to tell us how to behave and what's what in the real world. Ichigo's also visiting his family." She paused and then it was as if a light bulb clicked on over her head. "Oh and Captain Yamamoto also bought us a house to stay in while we're there so we're not homeless. We have to go to Ichigo's Senior School (**A/N: or High school whatever you guys call it :D)** so he'll tell us how to act when we go to school." Toshiro sighed again. Just when he thought things couldn't get worse they did. Now he had to go to a Senior school. Fan-bloddy-tastic.

* * *

><p>"I still don't get what's so important that Yamamoto is sending the four of us who are so high ranked." Izuru said, his eyebrows furrowed. Toshiro, Matsumoto, Hinamori and Izuru were currently outside Ichigo's and Rukia's house. Waiting for the couple to hurry up and come outside so they can head to the real world.<p>

Their mission was pretty much what Matsumoto had said earlier. They were taking other Ichigo's and Rukia's job to look after Karakura Town and the only reason that people so high ranked like them were taking over was because Captain Yamamoto had a 'bad feeling'. Toshiro didn't want to do the mission but it wasn't like he could refuse. He just wished that he didn't have to attend school.

It was going to be a pain having a bunch of people stare at him because of his hair colour. It wasn't like he cared what people thought of him. It's just that it's annoying to have eyes on you everywhere you go. He had enough of it when he first joined the Academy at Soul Society. Eventually they got over his hair colour took them a little while though. It seemed like the only people who weren't shocked/fazed by Toshiro's hair colour and style was Hinamori (she was his childhood friend so she was just to it) and Matsumoto. Toshiro guessed that's how they were now semi-best friends.

"I told you Kira-kun! We're the ones that are going because Captain Yamamoto has a bad feeling. If Captain Yamamoto's worried then so should we be!" Matsumoto said, her eyebrows furrowed as to just what this 'bad feeling' was. Izuru sighed but nodded his acknowledgement.

There was no more discussion on it as Ichigo and Rukia came out of their house, holding hands. They both smiled and nodded to the Vice-Captains and Captain. They murmured a few hellos and then they headed off to the gate to the Real World. No-one was sending them off. All of them (excluding Hinamori) had been through the gate at least once. Rukia and Ichigo many times. So a majority of them knew what they were doing.

They didn't have any trouble as they passed through to the Real World. They ended up round the corner from Ichigo's house. They were dropping Ichigo and Rukia off before the four friends went off to their house. It was a Sunday, so tomorrow they would be up early and Ichigo and Rukia would go round their house before school to tell them what to do and what not to do. So they were having a lesson on school before school.

The door to Ichigo's house opened and a shadow zoomed out. All of a sudden Ichigo's dad was throwing a punch at Ichigo. Ichigo sighed before he caught his dad's fist in his hand. Ichigo's dad looked surprised then grinned.

"Aha you've gotten stronger since you left, boy! You may have a small chance of beating your old man one day. But don't get too cocky you've got a long way to go before you can beat me!" his dad said, proudly. Ichigo punched him on the head and he fell down. It was too much to hope that his father had calmed down since he had been gone. Yet he couldn't help feel a bit disappointed the man was as annoying and violent as ever. Not to mention big-headed.

"Onii-san! Welcome home!" A girl's voice called and then all of a sudden Ichigo's younger light browned haired sister was hugging him. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey Yuzu. How've you been?" Ichigo asked his fourteen-year old younger sister.

"I've been fine. We all missed you loads though!" the girl exclaimed as she smiled up at her brother. Once again he smiled back down at her.

"Ichi-nii. Welcome home." Another girl's voice said. They all looked to the houses doorway to find the fourteen-year old blacked haired Karin. Karin was wearing her hair in her usual pony tail and she even had her old red cap on. Ichigo smiled at his other younger sister and hugged her briefly.

Family reunited Toshiro and the others said goodbye and took their leave. Ichigo and Rukia both said goodbye and that they would be round at 7.30am to talk things through. Matsumoto wasn't pleased with the fact that she had to be up early but Toshiro told her to be quiet. She pouted and crossed her arms most of the way to the four friends home until right at the end she grinned.

Toshiro sighed not liking that grin at all. That was her 'I've just thought of a really good idea'. Though it was only a good idea to Matsumoto usually it meant Toshiro would hate it. This time was no different.

"We should go to the local pub or club! Socialize with these people. After all they are going to be our neighbours and school classmates for a while now!" Matsumoto said cheerfully. Loving her idea. Toshiro of course hated it. He knew it was just an excuse for Matsumoto to get drunk. Another thing he hated. Toshiro sighed and narrowed his eyes at her. She ignored him.

"Matsumoto we all know that's just one of your excuses to get drunk. I don't want you drunk, especially seeing as we have school tomorrow. Baka!" Toshiro said, annoyed. Like always. Once again she pouted and gave Toshiro puppy dog eyes. So he looked away.

"Pwease, pwetty pwease, Toshiro?" Matsumoto asked in her childish voice. Toshiro sighed and looked at her. Big mistake. She was still giving him puppy dog eyes. Eyes she knew he couldn't resist and always softened up to. Before he could stop himself and regain common sense he nodded his agreement. She squealed and hugged him then dragged him Hinamori and Izuru of to some club. Toshiro already regretted agreeing with this.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later…<strong>

Toshiro sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He managed to steady Matsumoto before she fell flat on her face. Yes, he really regrets agreeing to this. The four Vice-Captains/Captain were in a local club in Karakura town. Matsumoto had been drunk pretty much straight away and had somehow influenced Izuru to drink to. So only Hinamori and Toshiro were the sober ones. Both of them wishing they had never agreed to come.

Izuru was passed out by now and Matsumoto was swaying on the spot giggling and saying how cute Toshiro looked. He ignored her and looked around the club for a certain brown-haired girl. She wasn't anywhere. Toshiro started to panic and sat Matsumoto down next to Izuru and told her to stay there. She giggled and then passed out. He rolled his eyes at his Vice-Captain but felt seeing as she was asleep that she wouldn't cause trouble. Hopefully. But he set out to find the girl he loved. Hoping she wasn't in a bad situation. Again.

* * *

><p>Hinamori had a headache. A massive one. She really wished she hadn't let Matsumoto drag her to the club. The pounding music had made her ears hurt and her head hurt too. So she had quietly slipped out of the club a few minutes ago. Toshiro had been busy making sure Matsumoto didn't face plant and Izuru was already passed out by then.<p>

So now she was walking in the streets of Karakura town. There was a slight breeze which ruffled her hair and made her headache more bearable. The sky was pink and orange a perfect sun-setting colour. It was getting dark and she figured she should go back to the club soon. Toshiro would start to worry if she was gone too long. But she just wanted a few more minutes of peace and quiet. She heard laughter behind her and thought nothing of it. She passed it off as some locals taking a walk like her. But then the laughter stopped and a deep, gravely, slurred voice spoke.

"Oi, girl." The deep, slurred voice called out to her. She turned around not wanting to be rude. There were five of them. All of them muscular and tall. Only a few could actually be classified as 'handsome'. Most of them were broad but also had a slight hint of fatness in them. Only two of them weren't covered in spots. They all had a bottle of beer in their hands and they were stumbling as they came closer to her.

"Damn your hot" Handsome guy number 1 said. Hinamori blushed not used to being called hot like that.

"Shy as well." Slurred Handsome guy number 2. Hinamori kept her head down another wave of blush took over her face. This time from embarrassment.

"What's a hot girl like you walking around here all alone?" Handsome guy no. 1 said. Hinamori could smell the alcohol on his breathe. They were standing a small way away.

The guys didn't let her answer; they all dropped their bottles and grinned manically before coming closer towards here in a circle. A few off the chuckled and they starting saying things like 'come on we'll make sure you a fun time'. Hinamori couldn't manage to shout out that she didn't want to have a 'fun time'. She was trapped. In a circle of ugly, fat drunks. She wanted to cry but knew that would just make them laugh at her.

"We'll make sure that you're not alone tonight" chuckled handsome guy no.2. Hinamori was on the verge of tears.

"She's not alone" said a familiar voice and Hinamori almost cried with joy. She turned around and so did the boys. They raised their eyebrows at the shorter white-haired teal green eyed boy. Hinamori smiled at Toshiro. He smiled back reassuringly. He walked over to her not showing even the slightest bit of being uncomfortable at being close to the over-towering drunks. The five drunken guys frowned at Toshiro, not liking the fact that he was ruining their 'fun time.'

"Who the hell are you, dude?" Toshiro pulled Hinamori away from the drunks so she was standing next to him a fair bit away. Then ever so casually as if he did it all the time he slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Her boyfriend" he said calmly. Hinamori gasped so quietly that Toshiro hardly heard it. He leaned down and whispered in her ear:

"Relax, play along." she nodded ever so slightly. The drunken slobs didn't think anything weird of their exchange. They just figured that he was whispering some loving words to her. The guys started to bang their fists together menacingly. Toshiro didn't even flinch.

"Problem guys?" Toshiro asked, his tone bored. The guys didn't like that at all and narrowed their eyes at Toshiro. Again he didn't even blink. He was having a hard time not to laugh in their faces. Hinamori was blushing slightly at the fact that Toshiro's arm was still slung around her arm. Weirdly though she liked it there.

"We don't understand what a hot girl like her is doing with a pipsqueak like you" said the most handsome of the guys. This time Toshiro was the one narrowing his eyes at them. Now he was annoyed.

"Well understand because she's my girlfriend. So back off before I make you" Toshiro growled angrily. Toshiro was always protective of Hinamori even more so if she was his 'girlfriend'.

"Go ahead and make us then, pipsqueak" Toshiro's jaw clenched and his hand which was hung down loosely balled up into a fist. Hinamori entwined her hand with the one hanging over her shoulder. He looked down at her and his gaze immediately softened as his teal green eyes met her chocolate brown ones. She shook her head, saying that they weren't worth the trouble. He sighed and nodded then looked back up at the drunks. His gaze immediately hardened.

"If I so much as hear you looked at her the wrong way I will hunt you down and kill you." Toshiro growled and then turned around with Hinamori and walked away. Toshiro's and Hinamori's hand was still entwined and Toshiro's arm was still around Hinamori's shoulder. He had told her not to let go until the corner because they could still see them. She had nodded. But little did she know that they were out of the drunks' sight a little while ago. They didn't need to go round the corner to be out of sight. Toshiro was just enjoying having her this close.

Toshiro was the first to let go. Not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. Straight away Hinamori felt disappointed and missed Toshiro's touch. She sighed. Toshiro looked at Hinamori and felt an urge to kiss her, to hold her. She was leaning against a wall and she was looking at the horizon. Toshiro's heart started beating faster at how beautiful she looked. When he saw the drunks try to make a move on her he felt seriously annoyed. He wanted to beat the hell out of them but knew that Hinamori wouldn't have liked that.

Toshiro did something he never thought he would have the confidence to do. He walked over to Hinamori and put one hand next to the left side of her head. He gently took her chin in his hand to make her look at him then put the hand on the right side of her head. So she was trapped. Her eyes widened as she saw how close they were.

Their bodies were pressed gently up to each other and Toshiro was staring at her. As if he was entranced. Hinamori blushed and was about to look away but before she could Toshiro closed the small gap between them and kissed her. He gently kissed her lips and at first she was shocked. But she quickly got over that and let her heart and body take over.

She was kissing back and before she knew it their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. Hinamori's arms wound around Toshiro's neck and she dug one hand in his hair. She briefly noted how soft it was despite its spikiness. She couldn't think of anything else other than Toshiro. All thoughts were blown out of her mind. She could only think about how much she was enjoying this, the taste of him. Just enjoying kissing Toshiro.

Toshiro's only thoughts were filled with Hinamori. He was feeling ecstatic that she was actually kissing back. He wanted the kiss to last forever but he knew that they would have to stop soon. To breathe. He broke it off and both of them were breathing raggedly and blushing heavily as well. Toshiro moved away from her and mumbled an apology he didn't mean. After all why would he be sorry about kissing the girl he was madly in love with? Well, he wasn't. Instead he was ecstatic. But he wasn't going to admit it to her. Not yet anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's chapter 7 done. And eeep they kissed :D hehe so what did you guys think of it? Good, bad, don't care? Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks :D hope you liked it :D**

**Ja ne - Tilda**


	7. Semi Regrets and Awkward Silences

**A/N: hello there my fellow fanfictioners. How are you today? Hope you're all okay :D so this one isn't really Hitsuhinay it isn't really romantic at all it's just telling you what's going on XD sorry if you find it boring but it had to be done otherwise my story wouldn't work hehe. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter :D please R&R. ENJOY**

**THANK YOU: Hitsuhina fanatic for reviewing :D (yet again :D) THANK YOU: IShearthandsoul for putting me on favourite story :D much appreciated you guys :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo owns it :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What My Heart Is Saying Is…<strong>

**Chapter 7: Semi-Regrets and Awkward Silences**

**Info You Need To Know: **"Talking". Konnichiwa = Good Morning. **Inoue and Chad are 15, (like Toshiro, Ichigo and Rukia. And like I said last time, Izuru, Hinamori and Matsumoto are 16)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day….<strong>

Toshiro was starting to semi-regret kissing Hinamori yesterday. She was too embarrassed to speak to him now and if they were left alone then there would be an awkward silence between them. They had gone back to the club in an awkward silence. Found Matsumoto and Izuru passed out in the same place and carried them back. In an awkward silence. Then they put their friends in their rooms and headed to their own rooms. Still not saying anything to each other.

Toshiro couldn't sleep that night. He couldn't get the kiss off his mind. She _had _kissed him back; he knew it so why was she like this? Did she regret kissing him back? He didn't know why he had kissed her. It was just something about her at the time which just looked so… irresistible. He hadn't meant to kiss her but his body had taken over. He enjoyed it but it just wished Hinamori wasn't being like this now.

Hinamori couldn't sleep last night either. She couldn't get the kiss of her mind. He had kissed her and it surprised her. Not to mention the fact that she had enjoyed the kiss and wanted it again surprised her. But she was confused. She thought she was still sort of in love with Aizen and getting over him. So why had she kissed Toshiro back like that? She hadn't known what she was doing at the time; it was all her body and heart. No mind in it, seeing as all it could think about was Toshiro and the kiss. Truthfully that was _still_ the only thing in her thoughts. Toshiro and the kiss. She wanted to go back to normal with Toshiro but couldn't look at him without remembering the kiss and then blushing heavily.

* * *

><p>BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP. Matsumoto groaned as the bleeping noise hurt her ears and head. She looked briefly at the clock saw it was 7.00am and groaned before switching it off. She should've listened to her Captain. It wasn't a good idea to get drunk the day before going to the Real World's school. Now she had a massive hangover. Which was so not fun.<p>

She yawned, stretched then got up. Ten minutes later she was ready in a school uniform which was a little small for her so kinda revealing. She didn't care though; she was used to clothes like this. After all her motto was 'If you got it, flaunt it'. So she did. She rubbed her eyes as she walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on for coffee. Then she headed into the living room.

She stopped walking to the sofa as she realised that Hinamori and Toshiro were in there. Sitting in a silence. A silence she couldn't help but feel was awkward. Seeing as they were almost never in silence. She frowned and sat down on the sofa next to Toshiro. Hinamori was sitting on a chair nearby.

"What's with the awkward silence?" Matsumoto asked, frowning at the both of them. Hinamori blushed and didn't look at her. Instead her hands had now gotten extremely interesting. Toshiro sighed as he looked at Hinamori then he turned his gaze to Matsumoto and glared.

"Saying it's an awkward silence makes it awkward, Matsumoto" Toshiro sighed and continued to read the newspaper he had. Matsumoto continued frowning.

"It was awkward before I said it was, you both know that. Now spill, what happened last night after I passed out?" she asked, leaning closer to Toshiro giving him the puppy dog eyes. If there was one thing Matsumoto loved it was gossip. Especially about Toshiro's love life.

"Nothing that concerns you. Now get out of my face, the kettles ready" she sighed and got up and left but not before saying:

"Someone's grumpy this morning. Clearly you woke up on the wrong side of Momo-Chan's bed" Toshiro glared and growled at her retreating back but didn't say anything else. Hinamori had her head down still but her blush had pretty much gone. She didn't look at Toshiro though. She couldn't. Not without blushing again. Toshiro sighed looked at Hinamori who still wasn't looking at him and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Hinamori" Toshiro whispered quietly, he didn't mean it though. He was still glad he kissed her; he was just only a tiny bit regretful of it. "I mean about last night. I don't know why I did that" Hinamori looked up at him. She was so surprised by his apology she hadn't blushed. Was he regretting kissing her? Even though it was now awkward, Hinamori didn't think she regretted it. She sighed and looked back down at her hands. They were once again extremely interesting.

"You don't need to apologise. I'm sorry that things are awkward between us." She looked up at him and smiled. A smile which made his heart stutter. "Don't worry I'll make sure that things aren't awkward anymore. Shiro-Chan" he smiled but then stopped as he remembered she had called him that annoying nickname. Secretly he was glad that she had called him that. It meant she wasn't angry or anything at him.

"Oi, it's Hitsugaya. Bed-wetter Momo-Chan" Toshiro said and grinned as he got the reaction he wanted from her by using her hated nickname. She pouted at him.

"I stopped wetting the bed years ago, Shiro-Chan! Stop calling me that!" The girl protested. Toshiro just grinned at her.

"I'll stop calling you Bed-Wetter Momo-Chan if you stop calling me Shiro-Chan." She frowned at that. Not liking the deal. She found it unfair.

"But Shiro-Chan is your name!" she protested again. He shook his head.

"No Toshiro is my name, Hitsugaya is my name. Shiro-Chan is _not _my name" he said, calmly and reasonably. She pouted again but didn't agree to the deal. After all to _her _Shiro-Chan _was _his name. It was her special name for him and she didn't want to stop using it.

"Nope, not agreeing to that" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest, stubbornly.

"Then you'll stay as Bed-Wetter Momo-Chan." She sighed at that but didn't give in. Toshiro smiled and knew that he had got Hinamori in a tough spot. But he also knew she wouldn't stop calling him Shiro-Chan much to his dismay. Though he couldn't help feel a little happy that Hinamori had a special name. Just for him.

Matsumoto came back in then, coffee in her hand. She had heard the conversation the two best friends had about 'last night' in the kitchen. She decided she wouldn't ask about it. She knew that Toshiro would probably say something about it sometime. So for once she kept quiet. She sipped her coffee quietly and looked between Toshiro and Hinamori. Toshiro had gone back to reading his newspaper and Hinamori had picked up a magazine. There was a silence yet again. But not an awkward one this time. A comfortable silence. Matsumoto smiled; glad they had stopped being childish and gotten over their little fight or whatever it was.

She looked around the room. Realising they were one man down. Izuru wasn't with them. She frowned wondering where the blonde headed boy could be. Then as she wondered where Izuru was he came in. Yawning and looking dreadful. His face was pale and he had bags under his eyes. Not to mention he winced at the smallest sound. Looked like Matsumoto wasn't the only one with a massive hangover.

"Remind me to never drink again" Izuru said and sat on the edge of Hinamori's chair. Matsumoto and Toshiro were taking up the small sofa so that left perching on the edge of Hinamori's chair. She didn't mind, but Toshiro did. Hinamori looked up at him and grinned and Toshiro felt a pang of jealousy which he wished he didn't.

"Shiro-Chan did warn you two. If anything I'll just remind you to listen to what Shiro-Chan says next time" Hinamori said, grinning up at her other best guy friend. Izuru smiled at her and nodded. Toshiro continued reading his newspaper though he wasn't really taking anything in.

"Toshiro's always right. Doesn't mean I'll listen to him though." Matsumoto said, also with a grin. Toshiro sighed and rolled his eyes at his Vice-Captain's comment. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ichigo and Rukia should be here in a minute. We should get ready, except Matsumoto-san seeing as she's already changed" Izuru said, yawning. Hinamori nodded and got up. Toshiro watched her go and watched Izuru watch her leave too. Izuru shortly followed after her. Toshiro sighed, closed the newspaper and got up too.

"Wait. Toshiro you know you can tell me anything right? I won't tell anyone, I promise" Matsumoto said, her eyes and voice serious. Toshiro knew she meant about last night but now wasn't the time to tell his semi-best friend what happened. So she sighed and nodded.

"I know. But there are ears in this house. Ones that I don't want to hear what happened." Toshiro said quietly and mouthed 'Izuru'. Matsumoto nodded understandingly and let her Captain go and get changed.

A few minutes later and Hinamori came down in a school uniform much like Matsumoto's. The only thing that was different was the fact that Hinamori's uniform actually fitted her. Izuru and Toshiro came down next, both wearing the school uniforms. Both girls thought that one particular boy looked better than the other one though. They were of course all wearing the Karakura's Senior School uniform. White shirt, a tie (optional, they choose to wear it for some strange reason) and grey trousers for the boys. White shirts and grey skirts for the two girls.

Hinamori was also wearing a red bow tie but Matsumoto hadn't bothered with that. Only Hinamori and Izuru kept their shirts tucked in the other two left them out and Toshiro's top button was undone and his tie slightly loose. So Izuru and Hinamori were the smart looking ones and Matsumoto and Toshiro were the sort-of-scruffy-but-in-a-good-looking-way ones. Hinamori's look was of course completed with her usual bun hairdo so she looked incredibly smart.

Matsumoto gathered Hinamori in a hug. She thought the browned hair girl looked adorable in a school uniform. Izuru thought she looked pretty. And Toshiro? Toshiro thought she looked beautiful. Then again to him Hinamori was always beautiful no matter what she was wearing.

"Momo-Chan you look soo cute!" Exclaimed Matsumoto as she kept hugging the petite girl in a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks, Rangiku-san. But. It's hard. To breathe" she said between breaths. Matsumoto giggled sheepishly and let go.

"Sorry but you just looked so adorable that I had to hug you!" Matsumoto said, cheerfully. Then grinning mischievously she turned to her Captain. He glared at her knowing she was about to do/say something he wouldn't like. "Don't you agree Toshiro? How do you think Momo-Chan looks?" said Matsumoto, still grinning evilly. Yep, Toshiro really didn't like what she had said. He sighed and rolled his eyes at his Vice-Captain.

"It's a school uniform you're not meant to look good" Toshiro said and Hinamori felt slightly disappointed. But then Toshiro looked at her and smiled. "Guess you break that rule, Hinamori. It suits you." Hinamori blushed at the compliment. She knew it was Toshiro's way of saying that she looked pretty.

Izuru looked between Toshiro and Hinamori and raised an eyebrow. Realisation hit him as he suddenly realised that Toshiro was in love with Hinamori. He frowned at that. He didn't want to have competition. Especially not someone like Toshiro who made all the girls faint at just one of his rare smiles.

"Thanks Shiro-Chan. You don't look too shabby yourself!" Hinamori giggled, as her blush faded. Toshiro smiled and thanked her too. Izuru hadn't seen Toshiro smile that much and openly before. Yep, Toshiro was definitely in love with Hinamori. Izuru sighed, knowing he had even less of a chance to get together with Hinamori now that Toshiro wanted the same thing.

The doorbell rang snapping Izuru out of his thoughts. Matsumoto said she would get it so she got up and left the room. Toshiro and the others could hear her greet Ichigo and Rukia. A minute later the couple came in holding hands. They smiled at everyone and everyone said their short hellos.

"Alright where to start" Ichigo said to himself as he sat down on the sofa next to Matsumoto. Rukia sat on Ichigo's lap so there was one more space. Toshiro had gotten up and Izuru wasn't perching on Hinamori's chair anymore. Toshiro took Izuru's place and sat on the arm rest of Hinamori's chair. Hinamori looked up and smiled at him and Toshiro smiled back.

Izuru sighed quietly and sat the free side of Ichigo and Rukia. "I guess I should just congratulate you all for actually wearing the proper uniform. You all look smart, though you look a bit scruffy, Shorty" Ichigo said to Toshiro. He glared at Ichigo.

"Shut up, carrot head!" Toshiro said, annoyed. Ichigo just grinned at him and Rukia narrowed her eyes at him until he muttered a sorry. Then she smiled happily and he just shook his head smiling.

"Just be sure you wear your uniform every day, try not to be late to class. School starts at 8.30am and ends at 3.00pm. Try not to attract too much attention and you should be fine. Oh and of course you know this but still don't say anything about Soul Society and don't give anything away. Be careful where you turn back into a Shinigami there are some people at school who can see us but aren't aware of it. You know what I mean. Try not to behave too weirdly. Be friendly but not over friendly. Matsumoto and Hinamori don't trust the guys they're all perverted horny guys excluding Chad whom you've already met." He paused and smirked. "Oh and Shorty. You might want to wear a bag over your head. The girls are just as crazy as the guys. Even more so. No doubt they'll be arguing over you when you first step into the class" Toshiro glared at him again. He hoped Ichigo was just joking. He did _not _want girls chasing him.

Well, he only wanted one girl chasing him and that was Hinamori. It seemed like it was the other way round though, he was chasing Hinamori. He sighed but nodded anyway just in case Ichigo wasn't joking. Ichigo smiled and clapped his hand together and looked at his watch. 8.20am. They had ten minutes which was good seeing as the school was like a five minute walk from this house.

"I guess that's it. I suppose you can just watch how I act and follow my lead. But remember Rukia and I leave next Saturday. So after we're gone you're on your own" they all nodded understandingly and Ichigo and Rukia got up. The others got up too and each picked up their new school bags.

Izuru's was a plain black backpack. Toshiro's was a white and grey shoulder/messenger bag. Hinamori's was a black shoulder/messenger bag with paint splotches exploded all over it and Matsumoto's was a stylish brown handbag. Seeing as they were all now ready Toshiro made sure he had the house keys and they followed Ichigo and Rukia out the house and too school. Grreat.

* * *

><p>The bell rang for morning registration and the beginning of school. Toshiro and the others got in the class seconds before it rang and sighed a sigh of relief. The tutor spotted Toshiro and his three friends and smiled. The school had been expecting four new students. Ichigo smiled and Rukia wished them good luck before Ichigo led her to her desk. Where they were greeted by Yasutora Chad (Sado being his real name not Chad, but everyone calls him Chad) and Orihime Inoue. Inoue smiled at Toshiro and the others, they had all met before and they were all now friends. Matsumoto and Inoue were the closest out of all of them. Chad nodded to the others, his version of hello.<p>

The tutor waved them over and hesitantly Toshiro led his group to the front of the class where the tutor was. She smiled at them and introduced herself (as Miss Akira) and told them to face the class and tell them who they were when she said to. They didn't particularly want to but they knew they had to so they kept quiet and nodded. Even Matsumoto didn't protest. The tutor had long brown hair and it was tied up into a neat ponytail she had glasses as well and was wearing what looked like a red tracksuit.

"Class!" shouted the tutor. The class slowly began to settle down and stop talking. She smiled satisfied. "If you remember on Friday I said there would be some new members of the class. Here they are. They're going to introduce themselves so please be quiet and listen to them." The teacher said. Noticing the newbies the students looked them up and down. Judging them. Most girls had their eyes on Toshiro and were whispering and giggling to each other on how hot he was. While on the other hand most guys had their eyes on Matsumoto. Well not her face a little below that. A lot of the guys had their eyes on Hinamori as well until they flicked a glance at Toshiro who would be glaring at them.

Toshiro was standing the closest to the tutor. Next to him was Hinamori, then Matsumoto and at the other end was Izuru. They stood there for a few minutes letting the students take in their appearance before Matsumoto spoke and introduced herself.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto. Nice to meet you" she said, cheerfully and bowed. The guys continued to whisper about her and a few girls sent her death glares. Clearly not liking their crushes not taking their eyes off the two new girls.

"I'm Kira Izuru. Nice to meet ya" he said casually and he too bowed. They looked at him quickly but then the guys returned their gazes to the two new girls and the girls returned their gazes to Toshiro. Hinamori smiled and that made every boy turn and look at her. Liking what they saw. Most girls sent her a death glare as well.

"Konnichiwa. I'm Momo Hinamori. It's great to meet you!" Hinamori said, just as cheerfully and friendly as Matsumoto and she too gave a bow. Toshiro sighed seeing as it was his turn.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya" he said, coldly. He wasn't good with making new friends; he didn't like meeting new people. He was happy with the people he knew and was friends with now. But his cold persona made him mysterious which made the girls even more intrigued and they all giggled as they looked at the handsome white-haired boy.

The tutor smiled happily and told them to sit at the back in the four empty spaces. Matsumoto led them to the back walking confidently in-between the boys' and girls' desk. Hinamori followed not as confident as her but she wasn't being shy either. Izuru walked behind her casually and confident and Toshiro walked lastly. He ignored the girls staring at him and the giggles and whispers around him and just continued to walk confidently and casually behind the other three.

Toshiro sat in the seat closet to the window, behind Ichigo's seat. Hinamori sat next to him behind Rukia. Matsumoto sat next to her behind Inoue and Izuru sat at the other end closest to the door. Behind Chad. The tutor was saying welcome back from the weekend and stuff like that. She took the register and let the students talk among themselves for ten minutes until the bell would go for end of registration and beginning of lesson one.

Toshiro vaguely registered four people go up to the tutor. Two of them were guys and the other two were girls. He didn't really care what they were up to and would have ignored them if they weren't now making their way over to the four of them. The girls smiling at Toshiro and the guys smiling at Hinamori and Matsumoto. The two girls stopped in front of Toshiro's desk and giggled. He sighed and looked up at them and they giggled again. Toshiro leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Can I help you?" Toshiro asked in a bored tone. The girls smiled at him.

"I'm Miyoko." Said the short black haired girl.

"I'm Sapphire. You're Toshiro Hitsugaya, right?" the second girl said. This one had long curly blond hair. Both of them were pretty but Toshiro couldn't help but think that Hinamori was a million times prettier.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked, not bothering to hide his coldness towards them. It seemed to make them smile more anyway.

"Miss Akira asked us to give this to you. It's your school lesson schedule. If you get lost and need help finding your way around then we'll be happy to show you." Miyoko said. Toshiro sighed quietly but took the lesson schedule from her.

"Thanks but I'm good" he said and didn't look at them again. They giggled again and briefly talked to Izuru to give him his lesson plan then left with another glance at Toshiro. Toshiro rolled his eyes and felt Matsumoto's gaze on him. She winked at him. One of the guys had gotten to her and she was now flirting with him. Toshiro sighed and looked at Hinamori. The second guy and the last of the four of the students that were heading to them had reached Hinamori.

Hinamori looked up at the tall handsome guy. He had jet black hair which was in short spikes. He was broad but not fat. Just muscular. He smiled at her a smile which would make most girls faint. But not Hinamori. She had to admit he was handsome but she couldn't help but feel that there was a certain guy who was more handsome by far.

"Hey, you're Momo Hinamori aren't you?" the guy's voice was deep and husky. Hinamori smiled politely and friendly and nodded.

"Yes, that's me. What's your name?" she asked, being friendly. Toshiro sighed and rolled his eyes. Great. Toshiro could tell just by looking at the guy that Ichigo was right. The class was filled with perverted, horny guys. The reason Toshiro could tell that this guy was one of them? Simple, he wasn't staring at Hinamori's face. But slightly lower down.

"Keyon. Nice to meet you" he said and smiled at her again. Hinamori smiled back and nodded her agreement. "Anyway, Miss Akira asked me to give you your lesson schedule. If you don't know where anything is just ask me and I'll be happy to show you." Hinamori nodded, smiled, thanked him and took the lesson schedule from him. He said his goodbyes and with one last smile he left. But not before gently slapping the guy who was flirting with Matsumoto's arm. Mr Flirt said his goodbyes to Matsumoto and the two of them left the girls alone.

"Momo-Chan, you've already got a guy chasing after you!" Matsumoto exclaimed and winked at her. Hinamori blushed slightly but giggled. "Plus he's a total hottie! Get in there, Momo-Chan!" Matsumoto winked at her again and Hinamori giggled again.

Toshiro sighed and looked out the window. His hands balling up into a fist under his desk. He wasn't ashamed to admit to himself he was jealous. After all there were a ton of guys just as handsome as the Keyon guy. If Hinamori thought he was a 'hottie' and he was friendly towards her, how exactly was Toshiro supposed to compete against that?

He sighed. He looked back at Hinamori who was smiling and laughing with Matsumoto. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when he saw how happy she was. He then promised himself that no matter who liked her he wouldn't stop trying to get the confidence to say those three words. He would fight for her. No matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eh, I don't like this chapter. It seems kinda lame :L sorry about that. What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Don't care? Please review and tell me what you thought of it :D Thanks :D**

**P.S This is my longest chapter ever! 0.0 :0**

**Ja ne – Tilda**


	8. A Beach Party!

**A/N: Guess what? I'm baack hehehe so this is chapter 8 and I think it's quite a sweet little chapter… at the end hehe hope you guys like it :D please R&R**

**THANK YOU: Hitsuhina fanatic for reviewing :D (yet again :D) ENJOY :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What My Heart Is Saying Is…<strong>

**Chapter 8: A Beach Party**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking" Warning: Minor swearing in this chapter hehe :D like one swear word, so really minor hehe :D anyway ENJOY

* * *

><p><strong>3 weeks later (the day is Friday, you'll see why in a moment)…<strong>

It turns out that Toshiro was smarter than every single classmate of his in the Real World. His first two lessons were Maths and he whizzed through all the 100 questions in twenty minutes. So the rest of the lessons he had to sit quietly or help others. Loads of people asked for his help. All girls. But he didn't help any of them. Instead he had seen Hinamori's eyebrows furrowed together and knew she was struggling. So he went to help her. The four of them all had the same classes. Which was useful.

Break passed quickly and the four friends spent the first week on the roof top with Ichigo, Rukia, Chad and Inoue. After a week Ichigo and Rukia went home, Inoue and Chad hung out with their other school friends at breaks. Then they had three more lessons before lunch.

Currently the four of them were in their fifth period (the last period before lunch). Which was Maths. Toshiro finished quickly again. This time he had finished 50 questions in ten minutes and was once again helping people. Hinamori wasn't stuck so he had helped the short haired girl from their first day. Miyoko. He had repeated how to do the question at least five times and she still said she didn't understand it. He tried to tell her how to do it in different ways but still she didn't get it. So he gave up and told her to ask the teacher. She sighed but nodded and didn't ask for help again. Thank God.

No-one else needed help so he went back to his seat at the back next to Hinamori. She was just finishing the last question. With five minutes to spare. She put her pencil down and smiled at Toshiro. He smiled back. Izuru had been watching them (they didn't know that though) and he sighed as he saw the two friends smile at each other.

The bell went signalling end of 5th period and start of lunch. The teacher said to finish the questions from class for homework and said they could go. Which meant Toshiro and Hinamori didn't have any homework. Awesome. They packed up their bags and waited for Izuru and Matsumoto. When everyone was ready they headed to the cafeteria and bought their lunch before going up to the roof.

They each had a sandwich, crisps a piece of fruit and something to drink. They continued eating in silence and when Matsumoto was done she sighed and stretched her arms. She laid down on the roof top and watched the clouds float pass. It was a nice sunny day and Matsumoto just wanted to go to the beach. A brilliant idea crossed her minds and she quickly sat up.

"We should go to the beach this weekend! And invite Chad-kun and Orihime-san! Oh and their friends Keigo-kun and Mizuiro-kun! Oh and Orihime-san's friend Tatsuki-san. A beach party!" Toshiro sighed. But found himself not minding the idea, though he wouldn't do much but sit in the shade. He hated the heat. Izuru liked the idea and Hinamori loved it. So they all agreed that tomorrow they would go to the beach. Matsumoto skipped off with Izuru to ask the others if they wanted to come. So that left Hinamori and Toshiro on their own.

Toshiro sighed, content and laid down. His hands behind his head and he stared up at the clouds. Hinamori smiled and laid down next to him. They watched the clouds float pass in a comfortable silence. They still had twenty minutes of lunch break left. It ended at 2.30pm and they would have another lesson before end of school.

Hinamori shuddered, even though the sun was out there was still a cold breeze. Toshiro looked at her and saw she looked cold. So he took one arm out from under his head and put it around Hinamori's shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Giving her his body warmth. Hinamori was surprised at his gestured but then snuggled up to Toshiro's warm side. She felt sleepy and so she closed her eyes to rest for a few minutes. Toshiro looked down at Hinamori and was glad that she wasn't pulling away. In fact she was doing the opposite. She was coming closer. She closed her eyes and rested and Toshiro smiled at her beautiful peaceful face before he went back to cloud watching.

Twenty minutes flew past. Toshiro continued watching the clouds float pass and Hinamori fell asleep. The bell rang and startled Hinamori. She sighed and yawned before Toshiro removed his arm from her shoulder, got up and held his hand out to her. She smiled took it and he helped her up. Then they headed to their last class. English.

* * *

><p>English thankfully flew past. They meet up with Matsumoto and Izuru and they said that everyone agreed to come. So tomorrow they were off to the beach. With Inoue, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki. Toshiro didn't know whether to feel excited or bummed. He settled with somewhere in the middle.<p>

The bell for end of school rang and Toshiro gathered his things up. Inoue and her friends said goodbye to them and said that they would see them tomorrow. They were meeting up at the beach. Toshiro and the others said goodbye to their classmates and then headed out. Thankfully Matsumoto had learned her lesson and no longer wanted to get drunk on a school night or on a Sunday Night. She did usually get drunk on a Friday and Saturday night but today seeing as she was going to be up early-ish tomorrow thought she shouldn't. So they went straight home.

It turns out school and school work was more exhausting then hunting and killing Hollows! They all picked at some food in the fridge then went into the living room to lie down. Matsumoto called the armchair so she could curl up. Toshiro went on the sofa but left some room for Hinamori to sit down next to him. Izuru was left with the floor but he didn't mind, as long as he could lie down. Every one of them closed their eyes. Then they all slowly drifted off to dream land.

* * *

><p>Matsumoto was the first to wake up the next morning. She looked at the clock on the wall in the living room and groaned. 8.00am. They had promise Inoue and the others that they would be at the beach at 9.00am and it was half an hour drive away. She groaned and stretched and sat up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked around the room.<p>

Izuru was spread out on the floor, still sleeping heavily. She looked at the sofa and smiled softly. Toshiro and Hinamori were asleep on it. Hinamori had her head resting on Toshiro's shoulder and his head resting on hers. Matsumoto couldn't help but think what a perfect couple they made. But she would have to break up their little position seeing as they had to be ready in half an hour.

She clapped her hands loudly and smiled as all three of them awoke startled. Toshiro glared at her and Hinamori yawned and moved away from Toshiro and got up. He watched her go and then glared at Matsumoto again. Izuru yawned and stretched and stood up.

"Get ready everyone! We leave in half an hour!" Matsumoto exclaimed and ran up the stairs to her room. She quickly changed out of her school uniform. Gross. Then went for a quick shower. She changed into a purple tank top and blue denim short shorts. She grabbed her school bag emptied the books and exchanged them for a ruby red bikini and sunglasses and sun cream.

Hinamori had left the living room to go get changed. She hopped into the shower for five minutes and then changed into a white summery spaghetti strapped dress. She brushed her hair and left it down. She grabbed her sunglasses and put them on her head. Then she used her school bag to put in her hot pink bikini and sun cream.

Toshiro shortly followed Matsumoto up the stairs. He headed to his room. Jumped in the shower for a few minutes then put on his beach shorts. He didn't bother with a top, seeing as he knew Matsumoto would probably drag him into the sea. He grabbed his sunglasses and stuffed them in his shorts pocket. He looked out his window. Glad to see the sun was shining brightly.

Izuru went up the stairs a few seconds after Toshiro did. He went into his room, had a quick shower and changed into his beach shorts and a white T-shirt. He picked up his sunglasses and hung them on his T-shirt's neck. He yawned and headed back downstairs. Everyone was ready.

Toshiro heard rather than saw Izuru come down the stairs. He was the last to come. Toshiro had been looking and smiling at Hinamori. She was wearing a white sun dress and his heart skipped a beat at how beautiful she looked. Hinamori smiled back and couldn't help but blush as she thought how good he looked topless. Matsumoto grinned at all of them and led them out of the house to the car. Toshiro was driving. So off they were. To the beach!

* * *

><p>Inoue and the others were already at the beach and the girls changed into the swimming wear when Toshiro and the gang arrived. Matsumoto and Inoue hugged and everyone greeted each other. Inoue was wearing a baby blue bikini with her hair down as usual. Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro were all wearing beach shorts like Toshiro's. Also like Toshiro they hadn't bothered with a shirt. Tatsuki was wearing a dark blue tankini. She had her sunglasses on unlike the others.<p>

Izuru and Toshiro headed down the beach with the other guys. While the girls went to the toilets to get changed. Well Matsumoto and Hinamori went to get changed; Inoue and Tatsuki were just going with them. Izuru laid down a towel he had remembered to bring next to Keigo's and Mizuiro's towels. The three guys laid down and put on their sunglasses and stared up at the sky. Chad and Toshiro sat in the shade under the umbrella stuck in the plastic table.

"Rangiku-san is looking as hot as ever! I seriously think I have a chance with her!" Keigo exclaimed, happily. Toshiro snorted, they all did.

"No offence Keigo-kun but I really don't think Matsumoto is interested in you" Toshiro said, amused. Keigo turned to look at him and lifted his sunglasses up so their eyes met. Toshiro was looking at him, amused still.

"I think you're wrong" he stated. Toshiro shrugged and didn't say anything else. Knowing it was useless seeing as the boy wouldn't stop trying even if Toshiro said it was pointless. He was one damn stubborn guy.

"Well, boys. How do we look?" said a voice from behind. They all turned around to look at Matsumoto and Hinamori. The mouths all dropped open but not because of Rangiku's beauty. Toshiro was used to her and the Chad and the others were sort of used to her now. So they weren't surprised to find her in a ruby red fairly revealing bikini. But instead their mouths were hung open at the sight of Hinamori. She had on a hot pink bikini her hair still down and her sunglasses in her hair. Toshiro closed his mouth not wanting to look stupid while she looked so beautiful.

He looked around the beach and saw a bunch of guys staring at Hinamori. Some were even wolf whistling. His jaw clenched. He wanted to punch every guy looking at her in the wrong way. Which was everyone except for Chad and Mizuiro. Toshiro knew that even Keigo wasn't having innocent thoughts about Hinamori. Toshiro sighed and got up. He took Hinamori's wrist and pulled her away from the others a bit.

"Put some clothes on" he hissed. Hinamori flinched; she had been hoping he would complement her pretty hot pink bikini. But instead he seemed furious at her. Which got her mad.

"It's a bikini, it's not supposed to cover up all of me!" she argued. He sighed, he didn't want to fight with her but he couldn't help feel angry. Not at Hinamori. He did like her in a bikini but he knew so did every guy. No doubt they would all try and led her away and try to sleep with her and he wasn't sure he could always protect her. He just didn't want her to get hurt.

"It's supposed to at least cover up _some _of you!" he too argued. Tears came to her eyes as she could just sense he was about to say something like 'slut' to her. So before he could she slapped his cheek. Hard. Hard enough to leave a red mark. Then she stormed off, tears about to spill. Toshiro sighed and watched her go. Then he turned around to find out that Matsumoto and the others had been watching the whole thing. He wanted to punch something but instead he too stormed off.

"Where are you going?" Matsumoto called after him. He stopped briefly.

"To find Hinamori and apologise." He said quietly and continued in the direction the petite girl had stormed off too.

* * *

><p>Hinamori was furious. At Toshiro and at herself. She felt bad for slapping Toshiro but not bad enough. She knew that he was about to say something bad like 'slut' to her and that's why she was furious at him. But she was furious at herself for getting her hopes up. Why did she want Toshiro to find her attractive in a bikini? She had no clue. The only thing she did know was that she felt disappointed at Toshiro's reaction.<p>

She wiped away the tears from her eyes. Getting even more annoyed at herself for crying over something this silly. She wasn't looking were she was going. She bumped into something solid and fell over right on her butt. She looked up and saw she had bumped into a gorgeous muscular _shirtless_ guy. He looked down at her saw how pretty she was and smiled. He held out his hand to her and gently helped her up.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Hinamori said, apologetically. He smiled at her again and shrugged.

"No problem. I'm not the one who got hurt. You alright?" he asked, sounding concerned. She smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm fine. Thank you" she reassured and they smiled at each other again.

"My name's Jomo. Yours is beautiful isn't it?" he said smoothly. She blushed and giggled at the cheesy line. She loved cheesy lines she found them hilarious.

"No, it's Momo." She giggled. He smiled and thought that her giggle was cute. He would definitely be getting some fun later. No-one said no to him.

"That's a pretty name, Momo. It even rhymes with mine." Then he added in a whisper. "Momo and Jomo, I like the sound of that. Don't you?" he then flashed a heart stuttering smile. Then casually he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her up to him and closer to his lips. She didn't want to kiss him. She didn't even know him! But his grip was tight on her and she couldn't break free. She cursed herself for wearing this stupid bikini. So far it was only giving her a bunch of problems.

The lips were centimetres and seconds away from locking together. She took deep breathes trying to calm down and think of how to get out of this situation. She came up with nothing. Nada. She tried to push him away but he wasn't letting her. But she didn't give up. She found herself thinking that there was only one person she wanted to kiss her. Toshiro.

All of a sudden Jomo's arm disappeared from her waist as he was pulled backwards by his hair. Seeing as he was shirtless. Hinamori looked behind Jomo to find a certain teal green eyed boy. Toshiro. She smiled relieved and felt the urge to run up and hug and kiss him. She didn't though. How inappropriate would that have been? Toshiro didn't look at her. Instead he glared at Jomo who was two heads taller than him. Not to mention much more well-built. But Toshiro didn't care. He was here to protect Hinamori and he wasn't going to let anyone stop him. Especially not some jerk who was trying to sleep with his Hinamori.

"Get the obvious hint. She doesn't want to kiss you" Toshiro said, barely managing to keep the angry out of his voice. Jomo narrowed his eyes at Toshiro and slung his arm around Hinamori's shoulder. Toshiro felt a wave of rage go through him but he calmed himself down. Just.

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?" Jomo seethed.

"She was pushing you, trying to break free of you grip" Toshiro said, calmly. Though rage was boiling all throughout him. Jomo looked down at Hinamori who nodded her agreement. Jomo glared at her and removed his arm from around her shoulder.

"Bitch! That wasn't what it looked like when I called you freaking beautiful" Jomo said, angrily. Hinamori stepped away from him, frightened. Toshiro felt another wave of rage go over him but he calmed down. Somewhat.

"Call Hinamori a bitch one more time and you won't have a voice to call anyone anything" Toshiro growled. Jomo turned his glare to Toshiro and went for Toshiro. Toshiro sighed and stepped to the right to dodge the punch. Easy. He then grabbed the second punch in his fist and punched Jomo on the cheek. Sending him right down to the ground. Jomo groaned in pain and opened his eyes at Toshiro. He quickly stumbled up and ran away. Coward. Toshiro sighed and shook his head.

"You alright, Hinamori?" Toshiro asked quietly, not looking at her. He was making sure that guy wasn't going to come back. Once he was sure that Hinamori was safe he turned round to face Hinamori. One of her bikini straps had fallen down her shoulder slightly during the whole thing. Toshiro walked over to her and gently and slowly pulled the strap up. Hinamori blushed.

"You see why I told you to put some clothes on? I was just worried about what jerks like him would do. That's all." He said quietly and rested his forehead on hers. "You look breathtakingly beautiful. But I would rather you had your pretty sun dress on, so things like this won't happen again." Hinamori blushed a lot. She had wanted this in the beginning. A compliment. But she hadn't expected 'breathtakingly beautiful' she had just expected pretty or nice. This was so much better.

This time she was the one who found herself doing something she thought she would never do. Her mind wasn't working only her body was. But she drew closer to him and closed her eyes. She closed the small gap between them and for the second time their lips met. Toshiro's arms wound themselves around Hinamori's waist and he lifted her off the ground slightly. Hinamori's arms went around his neck and once again she dug one hand in his soft and luscious spiky hair.

Neither of them could think of what they were doing. They could only do. But they were happy enough just kissing. After all Toshiro was in love with Hinamori. And Hinamori wasn't sure if she was in love with him or not. Toshiro hoped she was. Toshiro put her gently back down on the ground but their lips continued to be locked. A few moments later though Hinamori broke the kiss off. She needed to breathe. They were breathing raggedly and Hinamori was as red as a tomato. But Toshiro was just smiling at her. He removed one of his arms from her waist and moved a piece of hair out of her eyes.

Hinamori let go of him and he let go of her. If she was confused _before_ she was 100 times more confused _now_. Why had she kissed him like that? Why had she been hoping to get a compliment from him when she came out in a bikini? Why was she _always wanting _to kiss him like she did just then? She had no clue. Her brain hurt trying to figure out the answers to them. But there was one question which wouldn't stop going through her head so she asked Toshiro about it.

"Shiro-Chan? What is this?" she whispered, bewildered. She was referring to the fact that they had kissed. Twice now.

"Whatever you want it to be" he whispered back and kissed her cheek. "I'll be waiting for when you decide what it is that you want. Momo-Chan" he said his voice still a whisper and with that he left Hinamori alone. Confused and with her heart pounding a million beats per minute. What _did_ she want? That wasn't the right question. The question she felt she should be asking herself (and now was) was a lot different: Was she in love with Toshiro?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hehehe so Hinamori MIGHT be in love with Toshiro. But only might. Next chapter will be the big revealing of if she is in love with him or not. :D So what are you guys thoughts on this chapter. Good? Bad? Don't Care? Want me to shut up? Hehe anyway hope you liked this chapter please review :D Thanks :D**

**Ja ne - Tilda**


	9. OMG! WHAT? WHEN? HOW?

**A/N: so this is chapter 9. The chapter you guys find out Hinamori's feelings for Toshiro :3 hope you guys like it :D please R&R thank you :D**

**THANK YOU: Hitsuhina fanatic for yet again reviewing :D :D THANK YOU: metsfan101 for reviewing :D THANK YOU: Sparks for reviewing :D THANK YOU: Can't Stick with PM Sky. I really am grateful that you took the time to read and review my story :D THANK YOU ALL :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHIHNG! Tite Kubo owns Bleach NOT ME! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What My Heart Is Saying Is…<strong>

**Chapter 9: OMG! WHAT? WHEN? HOW?**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking" Thinking  **"Shouting" **Baka = Idiot/Stupid

* * *

><p>Hinamori touched her lips with her fingers. Her lips were still tingling from her passionate kiss with Toshiro moments ago. Toshiro had gone back to the others and was now bickering with Matsumoto. Like usual. Hinamori smiled and sat down on the sandy hill top a fair bit away from the others. She watched as Matsumoto dragged Toshiro towards the sea. He was digging his heels in the sand like a little boy not wanting to play in the sea. Hinamori giggled.<p>

She felt a presence next to her and turned to her right to find that someone _was _there. Inoue. The orange-haired girl smiled at her and sat down. She didn't say anything but watched the others with Hinamori. By now Matsumoto had gotten Toshiro in the sea and she was jumping up and down, happily. Whereas Toshiro did not look happy. At all. He said something to her, walked right next to her and pushed her over into the sea. Then he smirked and got out of the ocean. Matsumoto came to the surface and she was pouting as she watched her Captain's retreating back. Keigo said something then joined Matsumoto in the sea.

"Why aren't you down there with the others, Hinamori-san?" Inoue asked quietly. She was playing and making patterns in the sand in front of her. Hinamori looked at her and sighed before returning her gaze to Toshiro. Who was now sitting back down under the shade of the umbrella.

"I need somewhere to think without a certain someone being there" Hinamori murmured. Inoue nodded and continued to draw random patterns in the sand.

"You mean without Hitsugaya-kun being there?" Inoue asked. Hinamori blushed wondering how the girl knew. Inoue paused in her pattern making to smile at her before she continued. "It's obvious that you both like each other, Hinamori-san. The only people who aren't willing to admit that you like each other are you and Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori sighed and brought her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"I'm so confused, Orihime-san. I thought I knew what love was. I thought I was still sort of in love with Aizen. But whenever I see Toshiro I can't help but smile and my heart beats faster when he says my name. When he smiles at me I blush. When he whispers my name I get a shiver down my spine. That's what used to happen to me with Aizen. But now it's Toshiro. Does that mean I'm in love with Toshiro?" she wondered quietly allowed. Inoue stopped pattern drawing and looked up at the sky.

"I can't tell you whether or not you're in love with Hitsugaya-kun. Only your heart knows the answer. But I can give you some advice. Listen to your heart, Hinamori-san. Then you'll find the answer and will be truly happy." She said and with that she got up, smiled at Hinamori and left. Hinamori sighed and went through her head what Inoue had just said.

Come on, heart. I'm listening. So tell me. Do I love Toshiro? She thought to herself and then felt stupid. Of course her heart couldn't actually say anything back. She sighed and looked back down at the beach. Everyone was now in the sea. Apart from Toshiro. She looked at the little table and chairs but no-one was there. Toshiro was gone. She sighed, figuring he probably went to the toilet or something like that. She needed a distraction from that question she didn't know how to answer. She could go join the others but that meant she would have to smile and laugh and she didn't feel like smiling right now.

"Hey." Whispered a _very_ familiar. Hinamori turned round to find Toshiro standing behind her. She nodded her version of hello and looked back at the others. Matsumoto was getting a piggy back from Keigo in the sea and Tatsuki and Inoue and the two other boys were splashing everyone with water. Hinamori smiled; glad her friends were having fun. Even though she wasn't. She was just confused.

"I'm sorry." Toshiro said quietly. Hinamori looked at him but he was looking at the others like she had been a second ago. "I didn't mean to make you feel so confused." Toshiro stopped talking, not quite sure what to say without saying those three words. He didn't want to say them. Not yet.

"It's alright" Hinamori said, quietly. She returned her gaze to the others and took a deep breath before she finally found the courage to say: "Shiro-Chan, do you like me? I mean like as in have a crush on me?" she blushed, finding the topic embarrassing. Toshiro sighed, knowing he would have to admit something to the petite girl. He looked at her but she was making sure she wasn't looking at him.

"Yes, Hinamori. I like you. A lot." Toshiro whispered. But he wasn't blushing. He wasn't going to feel embarrassed about his feelings for her. Hinamori let out a breathe she hadn't realised she was holding. Then she turned to Toshiro and smiled. She finally found an answer.

"I like you a lot to, Shiro-Chan" Toshiro smiled. Ok, so it wasn't love but it was as close as they were going to get. For now. Toshiro knew that in a few weeks or months they would be able to say those three words to each other comfortably. He could wait that long. Seeing as 'like' was just that one step away from 'love'.

Hinamori smiled at him. It was like gravity was pulling them closer to each other. They closed their eyes and for the second time today their lips met. Toshiro wrapped one arm around her waist and gently placed the other hand behind her head. Hinamori's arm automatically wound around Toshiro's neck and one hand dug into his hair. Again.

Toshiro gently pushed Hinamori back and she let him. They were lying on the sand now. To engrossed in their passionate kiss to realise that people passing by were staring at them. Eventually they broke it off and smiled at each other. Their breaths uneven, Toshiro rested his forehead on hers. When their breathing went back to normal, even breathes. Toshiro sat up and pulled Hinamori with him.

Hinamori looked back down at the others. A smile planted on her face. Toshiro slung his arm around her shoulder and she entwined her hand with the one over her shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder. He too had a smile glued onto his face. Hinamori took his free hand and fiddled with it. They continued to watch their friends in the sea for a few minutes. Enjoying the peace and quiet and just being alone. Together.

A little while later, Toshiro yawned. He untangled his hand from Hinamori's and got up. He brushed sand off from his shorts then helped his new girlfriend up. He already loved being able to call her his girlfriend. Even though they had only been going out a little while. Toshiro kept a hold of Hinamori's hand and together they walked down the beach. Back to their friends.

* * *

><p>"OMG! WHAT? WHEN? HOW?" shouted Matsumoto. Toshiro and Hinamori had gone back to their friends holding hands. Which surprised all of them. Except Inoue. She had a feeling that was going to happen soon. Matsumoto had squealed and was now shouting. Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki and Chad were surprised for a moment but then they just smiled and congratulated them. Izuru said nothing. He hated the fact they were together. It meant he had just lost Hinamori. But he didn't voice said thoughts, knowing he would probably get a punch from Toshiro.<p>

"Matsumoto calm down!" Toshiro sighed. "It was only a little while ago!" he said referring to them getting together. Matsumoto took deep breaths and calmed down. A bit. But she gathered the new couple in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Matsumoto squealed when she let go of them. "Took you long enough!" Hinamori giggled and Matsumoto dragged Hinamori off to have a girly chat. Inoue and Tatsuki followed them. Toshiro sighed and sat down under the umbrella. Chad, Mizuiro, Keigo and Izuru joined him.

"Way to go, Hitsugaya! She's hot." Keigo cheered and held his hand up for a high five. Toshiro just glared at him. Rejected Keigo stopped smiling and lowered his hand. Slightly embarrassed. Toshiro didn't say anything to Keigo's comment. So Keigo started up a conversation with Mizuiro and Chad.

A little while later Chad and the other two were saying that they should be getting back soon. The sun was setting which meant it was getting late. They stood up and gathered their things and headed to the car to wait for the girls. They had asked Toshiro and Izuru to tell Inoue and Tatsuki to go to the car when they got back. They had nodded their agreement.

A silence fell between the two Shinigami's. One Toshiro couldn't help feel was awkward. Seeing as Izuru was giving him death glares. Toshiro ignored it to start with but sighed and gave up. It was too distracting to see in the corner of your eyes someone sending daggers your way. Toshiro looked at him but Izuru didn't stop his glare.

"What?" Toshiro demanded, not liking be stared at like that.

"Hinamori's supposed to be with me!" Izuru exclaimed. Toshiro sighed. Knowing this was _not _going to be a fun or pleasant conversation.

"Cleary she's not otherwise she wouldn't be with me. I would say I'm sorry that we're going out now but I'm not. I'm ecstatic" Toshiro said, calmly.

"You're not seeming 'ecstatic'" Izuru said. Toshiro shrugged.

"I'm not one to jump around squealing when I'm happy. You're confusing me with Matsumoto." Toshiro said and started to get up and walk away. Izuru grabbed his wrist before he could properly leave. He looked at Toshiro, his eyes burning with rage.

"If you hurt her in any way I _will_ kill you." he warned. Toshiro yanked his arm out of Izuru's grip.

"Baka. I'm not going to hurt her. I love her." he said whilst walking away but he stopped. "You try and come in between Momo and I, _I'll_ kill you. Hurt Momo in anyway, if she sheds one drop of blood or tears because of you, I'll bring you back to life just to kill you again. The second time, more painfully" Toshiro warned and then walked away again. Izuru sighed knowing that Toshiro meant what he said 100%. He wasn't an empty threat kind of guy. Not when it came to protecting Hinamori.

* * *

><p>It turns out the girls had stopped at the car park first from their way back from wherever they went to talk earlier. Toshiro had gone to the cars to find that Inoue and Tatsuki were getting in Chad's car and Hinamori and Matsumoto were waving goodbye to them all. They hadn't realised Toshiro was there. Smiling he went up behind Hinamori and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Extremely happy he could do that now.<p>

"Boo" he whispered. Hinamori had jumped when he had wrapped his arms around her waist. Now she was smiling as she realised it was only Toshiro. She leaned back into his embrace. "Miss me?" he whispered again and Hinamori giggled. She turned around and gave him a peck on the lips. It would have been more if Matsumoto wasn't there.

Matsumoto was smiling at the new couple, not being able to stop herself from thinking how adorable they were together. Not to mention how sweet Toshiro was to Hinamori. She was glad; if he was a jerk like one of the many guys Matsumoto had dated she would have slapped him silly.

"Please, don't let me interrupt your kissing fest!" Matsumoto exclaimed. Toshiro rolled his eyes and Hinamori giggled. Matsumoto left saying she needed to get the stuff and Izuru. Leaving the new couple alone. Hinamori stepped out of Toshiro's embrace and leaned against Toshiro's car instead.

He smiled and put one hand next to her head and the other on her hip. She smiled back and put one arm around his neck. Then with her free arm drew light patterns on his chest. Making every place she touched lightly, tingle. They didn't kiss again though. They were happy enough just to be close and murmur about things to each other.

Hinamori had told Toshiro that Matsumoto took them to the cliffs to talk about what happened when they had gotten together earlier. Matsumoto wouldn't let Hinamori leave out a single detail that's why they had been gone so long. A few minutes later Matsumoto was back with her and Hinamori's bag. Izuru following silently behind her.

Toshiro and Izuru stared at each other briefly before Toshiro turned his gaze back to her. He smiled and gave her a peck on the lips before he pushed away from her and got in the car. Hinamori smiled and got in the back seat. Knowing Matsumoto would want shotgun. Izuru got in the other side and sat in the back with Hinamori. Matsumoto passed Hinamori her bag and Toshiro started the car. They headed back home.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later…<strong>

The four friends had finally arrived home. They took double the time to get back to their house from the beach because they had stopped at services. To eat. Matsumoto had walked in the services in her bikini and gotten _every _boy's attention. Hinamori was cold so but on her dress but still got most of the boys' attention. Toshiro waltzed in still shirtless getting _every _girls attention and Izuru had just walked in behind them. Getting a few girls attention. But each of them ignored the stares and just went to get something to eat. Well, Matsumoto ignored _most _of the stares; she couldn't help but flirt with one or two of the guys.

Toshiro sighed glad to be home, and killed the engine. They had a very exhausting day at the beach so all of them were fairly tired. Toshiro and Hinamori more so than the other two. After all they both had an exhausting and emotional exhausting day.

The four friends mumbled their good nights and all headed upstairs to their rooms. Matsumoto and Izuru went into their rooms first. Hinamori was about to head into her room before she felt a hand go around her wrist and pull her away from her room. Instead she ended up outside a different bedroom. Toshiro's. Toshiro opened the door and dragged her into his room. He shut the door and let go of her wrist. Hinamori blushed; she hadn't been in Toshiro's room before.

It was incredibly clean, for a boy's room. Was what Hinamori thought of Toshiro's room. Everything was neatly put away and his bed was made. Toshiro opened one of his drawers and took out his plain grey PJ bottoms before disappearing into his personal bathroom. They each had an en suite.

Hinamori went over to the neatly made bed and laid down. She closed her eyes briefly, feeling incredibly sleepy. She hadn't heard the bathroom door open so was surprised when she felt the bed sink ever so slightly. Toshiro was back. She opened her eyes to find herself inches away from Toshiro. She blushed slightly, still not completely used to being so close to him. He smirked and leaned closer to her. Close enough to kiss. But he didn't, he was teasing her. Knowing she wanted him to close the gap but he wouldn't. So she tried to close the gap but he just smirked again and moved away from her. He got in under the covers and lifted up the covers on her side. Indicating her to join him. She hesitated not sure it was a good idea.

"Don't worry, I don't bite. Clothes will stay on, I promise" he smirked once more and then he winked at her. "Unless you want otherwise" Hinamori blushed but then got in the bed with her new boyfriend. Toshiro immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Sighing contently, she snuggled up next to him and rested her head on his bare chest. She closed her eyes and started to drift off. But not before she heard her Toshiro whisper to her.

"Good night, Momo" Toshiro whispered and kissed her hair. Hinamori smiled and snuggled even closer up to Toshiro.

"Good night, Toshiro" she whispered back and smiled as she drifted off to dream land. Truly happy.

* * *

><p>"<strong>If you don't get up in the next three seconds I'm going to leave and come back with a bucket of ice cold water and dump it on the both of you!"<strong> Matsumoto shouted at the couple, who until a few seconds ago were happily sleeping wrapped up in each other's arms. The shouting threat had woken up Toshiro and Hinamori and they didn't hesitate to open their eyes. Knowing the orange head would actually dump ice cold water on them if they didn't listen to her.

Toshiro unwrapped his arms from Hinamori's waist and yawned and stretched. Then he looked at Matsumoto and glared. Cursing her for waking him up from the best sleep he had in ages. Matsumoto didn't look happy though. Which was something rare. She was usually a bubbly person. But this Sunday morning she had her arms crossed over her chest and was glaring at Toshiro. He frowned at her.

"What?" he demanded, not liking being glared by her like that. Matsumoto was usually pouting at Toshiro not glaring. She continued to glare at him, making him feel uncomfortable.

"You better not have taken advantage of Momo-Chan, Toshiro! She's still only 16!" Matsumoto said, going into her motherly protective mode of Hinamori. Hinamori blushed at what her ginger friend was suggesting. But Toshiro didn't seem fazed by it, he just sighed at her.

"Of course I haven't 'taken advantage' of Momo. _I'm _only _15!_ I'm younger than she is!" Toshiro protested. Matsumoto stared at him suspiciously before she decided that he was telling the truth. Happy that Toshiro hadn't slept with Hinamori on their first day of going out Matsumoto smiled at them. Her mood quickly changing from serious and protective back to her normal bubbly and annoying self.

"Okay! I believe you!" then she picked him up by his ear. He winched in pain. "But if I find out your lying and _have_ taken advantage of Momo-Chan, I'll make sure that you can't take advantage of anyone ever again." she warned, then she let go of his ear and smiled. "Okay?" Toshiro didn't say anything, just rubbed his now sore ear. He glared at her and she smiled once again and left the couple alone.

"Are you alright, Shiro-Chan?" his girlfriend asked, concerned. He frowned at her, seeing as she had used that annoying nickname.

"I'm fine, Bed Wetter Momo." He replied. She pouted at his annoying nickname for her.

"I thought I said I didn't want you to call me that anymore!" she protested. Toshiro smirked and pushed her gently down so she was lying down again. Gently and making sure he wasn't putting much of his body weight on her he leaned on top of her.

"I thought I told you my name isn't Shiro-Chan" he replied. Then he gave her a peck on the lips. Hinamori smiled and was about to pull him down for a more passionate kiss before the door opened. The couple turned around to find that Izuru had barged in on them. Hinamori blushed and gently pushed Toshiro off her. Sighing, Toshiro let his girlfriend push him away. They both sat up. Izuru was blushing slightly, seeing as he had walked in on the couple and their… intimate position.

"Sorry, Hinamori-san. Hitsugaya, I didn't mean to…erm… interrupt. But Rangiku-san wanted me to tell you that we're going out for a walk around the town. She wanted to know if you wanted to come?" Izuru said, stuttering slightly at the beginning. Toshiro sighed and looked at Hinamori for the answer. He would go if she was going, if she wasn't he would stay with her. Hinamori smiled at Toshiro and nodded. So Toshiro turned his gaze to Izuru and nodded his answer.

"Yeah, we'll come. Give us a sec to change though" Toshiro said. Izuru nodded and then shut the door behind him. Hinamori stretched and got up off the bed. She was about to step away from Toshiro's bed but arms were wrapped around her waist and had pulled her back towards the bed. Toshiro had pulled Hinamori too him. She ended up in his lap and Toshiro smiled before he kissed her cheek lovingly. Hinamori smiled and leaned in his embrace. The couple sat there for a few moments before they decided that they should change. And fast. Otherwise Matsumoto would probably drag them out. Even though they were in their PJ's.

"See you in a minute. Momo." Toshiro whispered, causing shivers to descend down Hinamori's spine. She smiled, turned around and gave him a quick kiss before exiting his room to go to her. Sighing, happily Toshiro got up and headed to his drawers. He got out some blue jeans and a black shirt which clung to him. Showing off his muscular figure. Changed he headed out of his room and went downstairs. Hinamori was there, wearing a black, flowery patterned dress which Toshiro thought she looked beautiful in. Smiling she took Toshiro's hand and they followed their friends out of the house. Not before Toshiro kissed her on her head, lovingly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww they're just so cuutee ^.^ Anyway I'm probably going to give it a bit of spice now :D can't always have a happy ending. Except for at the end, and the story isn't really near the end at the moment :D So, expect some action in the next chapter. Fights! Both with swords and fists and maybe some verbal fights. Not sure yet XD anyway hoped you liked this chapter please review :D**

**Ja ne - Tilda**


	10. Jealousy and Orders NOT Requests

**A/N: Gomennasai for taking longer than usual to update. Not sure why it took me this long to write so I'm VERY SORRY, hope you guys like this chapter :D please R&R**

**THANK YOU: Hitsuhina fanatic for reviewing yet again :D :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the characters, I don't own any of it! Tite Kubo does! The only person I own is Miyoko :D Anyway ENJOY :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What My Heart Is Saying Is…<strong>

**Chapter 10: Jealousy and Orders NOT Requests.**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking" Thinking _Flashback _Ohayo= Good Morning

* * *

><p>A few weeks later…<p>

Hinamori and Toshiro had been going out for about four weeks, so a month now. They were extremely happy together. They didn't really show their affections for each other in public but they did when they were alone. They were very sweet to each other, especially Toshiro to Hinamori. They were usually never without out each other. The only time they were away from each other was at night time. Even then sometimes they stayed together.

The four of them, Izuru, Toshiro, Hinamori and Matsumoto continued to live in the Real World. A few Hollows appeared weekly but other than that nothing out of the ordinary happened. Izuru didn't really speak to the other three. Not being able to be in the same room with Toshiro and Hinamori. Seeing as it hurt when he looked at the two of them together. So he was distant from them. Matsumoto often teased the couple about various private matters. Which made Toshiro annoyed at her (like usual) and Hinamori blush. Still Matsumoto found it funny and didn't really stop teasing them.

They continued to go the Karakura's Senior School, much to their dismay. Nothing interesting happened there. Apart from Miyoko had asked Toshiro out not knowing that Hinamori and him were together at the time (and of course still were). Toshiro smiled as he remembered that particular day…

**Flashback:**

_Hinamori and Toshiro had been going out a week and a bit. It was a Monday and the four Shinigami were stuck in school. Again. Toshiro sighed as he took his seat at the back of the class. Hinamori sat next to him but turned to speak to Matsumoto. So, Toshiro looked out of the window. He ignored the presence he felt appear next to him. Until the person cleared their throat. Sighing quietly Toshiro turned to see who was there. Miyoko. The girl he had met on the first day. She smiled at him and he just stared at her. Wondering what she wanted._

"_Can I help you, Miyoko-san?" Toshiro asked, his tone bored. He didn't bother to be friendly to his classmates (other than Inoue and her group of friends) he didn't see the need to make friends. He was happy with just Hinamori and Matsumoto. Izuru didn't really like Toshiro because he was going out with Hinamori. So he couldn't really call Izuru a friend. _

"_I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime, Toshiro-kun?" she asked, not giggling like she usually would. Toshiro raised his eyebrow at her and was about to tell her that he had a girlfriend but got beaten to it. By his girlfriend._

"_He's not interested" Hinamori said, from the seat next to him. Miyoko turned to glare at Hinamori and put her hands on her hips._

"_Oh yeah and what makes you say that?" Miyoko seethed. Toshiro looked at Hinamori and could tell that she was jealous. He smirked. He thought jealousy was cute on Hinamori. _

"_Because I know Toshiro isn't a cheating jerk. So he's not gonna cheat on his girlfriend. So back off." Hinamori warned, narrowing her eyes at the black haired girl. Miyoko just glared at her and went right up in her face._

"_Oh, yeah? So where is his 'girlfriend'?" Miyoko asked her voice deadly as she was determined to go out with the white haired teenager. Hinamori smirked. _

"_You're looking at her. I'm his girlfriend, so believe me when I say: He's not interested." Hinamori said. Miyoko moved her face out of Hinamori's face and laughed slightly. In disbelief._

"_Why would someone has hot as Toshiro date someone like you?" Miyoko said, laughing at her. Hinamori hung her head down, blushing embarrassed. Toshiro frowned at Miyoko, not liking where the conversation had turned._

"_What do you mean by that? Why wouldn't I date Momo? After all she's the prettiest and nicest girl here. Maybe you should be asking the question: Why would I date someone like _you_? Now stop insulting my girlfriend. I don't like it." Hinamori smiled at Toshiro. Happy he had stuck up for her like that. He really was a great boyfriend. _

"_So you really are dating _her?"_ Miyoko said, and spat out the word _her._ Toshiro didn't take his eyes of Hinamori. He couldn't. _

"_Of course. Problem, Miyoko-san?" Toshiro replied not giving her a second glance. Miyoko huffed and stormed off. Hinamori watched her go. Glaring at her back. Toshiro smirked._

"_Don't tell me you were jealous, Momo?" Toshiro asked and he got up to stand next to her. Hinamori blushed and shook her head._

"_No! No! Of course I wasn't jealous" she said sheepishly and laughed nervously. Then she looked at her hands and murmured: "Okay, maybe I was a little." Toshiro smiled and bent down so his face was level with hers (she was still sitting down). He gently pulled her chin up so she would look at him. She was blushing slightly, embarrassed._

"_You don't need to be jealous, Momo." Toshiro whispered and slowly leaned towards her. "After all I'm your boyfriend. No-one's going to change that." he said and closed the gap between them. Hinamori was surprised at first, seeing as Toshiro didn't usually kiss her in front of people. Except Matsumoto, thought that was usually Matsumoto walking in on them. But she quickly got over her shock and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing him back. _

**End of Flashback.**

Toshiro smiled again as he remembered how his Hinamori had been jealous. He had liked it, it made him feel special. After all if his girlfriend wasn't jealous of a girl asking him out then surely that meant she didn't really care about being his girlfriend.

Currently it was a Monday. So they all had school again. Toshiro sighed as he got up. He took a quick shower then threw on his school clothes. Then grabbed his bag before he headed downstairs to get some breakfast. Everyone else was already downstairs and had just started eating breakfast at the table.

"Ohayo, Shiro-Chan!" Hinamori said, happily. He sighed at the nickname but bent down and gave his girlfriend a peck on the lips. Like he did most mornings. She smiled at him and continued to eat her piece of toast. Matsumoto smiled at the adorable couple and took a sip of her coffee. Yawning, Toshiro went over to the toaster to put some toast on. Then sat down in the free seat next to Matsumoto. He picked up the newspaper on the kitchen table and started to flick through it.

"How come you're the last one up, Toshiro? You're usually the first." Matsumoto inquired, Toshiro shrugged. Continuing to read the newspaper.

"No reason" he replied, not bothering to stop reading as he spoke to his Vice-Captain. Matsumoto thought for a moment then grinned.

"Up last night were you?" she winked at him "With Momo-Chan?" that cause Hinamori to blush, at what Matsumoto was indicating and for Toshiro to narrow his eyes at her.

"No, I wasn't with Momo. I wasn't up late! I was just taking my time waking up, that's all" Toshiro replied, his voice warning Matsumoto not to say anything more. Matsumoto sighed and gave up teasing him. He clearing wasn't tolerating her this morning.

"Fine. Be mysterious and boring. See if I care!" Matsumoto exclaimed. Toshiro just rolled his eyes and continue to read the newspaper. Hinamori giggled at her boyfriend's and best friend's bickering. Hinamori knew that the two friends really cared about each other. But were too stubborn to admit it. So they showed it in a weird twisted way. By bickering.

Toshiro's toast popped up but he was still reading the newspaper so ignored it. Hinamori smiled softly at Toshiro and got up. She took the toast out of the toaster and put butter on it. Like she knew Toshiro would have done himself. She grabbed a plate from the cabinet above her head and then but the toast on the plate. She carried it over to Toshiro and put it in front of him. He stopped reading the newspaper when he saw the toast. He blinked up at his smiling girlfriend surprised of her kindness.

"Thanks Momo. You didn't have to make my toast for me though" Toshiro said, sincerely.

"I don't mind, Shiro-Chan. I only buttered it" she said and smiled at him again, with a smile flashed at Hinamori, Toshiro picked up his toast and began eating it.

Hinamori looked at the clock and saw that it was 8.20am. They had ten minutes to get to school and it was a five minute walk away. So they should leave in a few minutes. Following Hinamori's gaze Toshiro looked at the clock and quickly finished his toast. He folded the newspaper and put it on the table, got up and rinsed his plate off then put it on the drying rack. Then he went over to the front door grabbed his and Hinamori's school bag, went back to the others, gave Hinamori her bag and put his own bag on. Izuru and Matsumoto grabbed their bags and followed the couple out and to school. Yay. (Note the sarcasm)

* * *

><p>Toshiro sighed as he was once again stuck in school. He put down his bag on his desk at the back of the class and sat down. Hinamori took her seat next to him, Matsumoto took hers next to Hinamori's and Izuru took his seat next to Matsumoto. Matsumoto and Hinamori engaged in a conversation so Toshiro was once again left to gaze out of the window.<p>

All of a sudden it was if an earthquake was happening. Though only the four Shinigami could feel it. They all turned and looked at Toshiro. He sighed and nodded. Quietly the four teens got up and left the room unnoticed. They ran down the corridors quickly and just before the bell for beginning of registration went they had left the school grounds.

Toshiro got out his phone-like device and a red dot appeared on the map of Karakura town. It was about five minutes away from them. So they carried on running. Five minutes later they had arrived at the park. A Menos Grande was just coming out of Hueco Mundo; Toshiro sighed and turned to Matsumoto. She nodded and put on her Shinigami glove and hit her Captain in his chest. He transformed into his Shinigami form then Matsumoto turned to Izuru and did the same thing. He too turned into his Shinigami form. Hinamori caught Toshiro's now lifeless body before it hit the ground and gently sat it down, Matsumoto doing the same to Izuru's.

Toshiro sighed as he used Shunpo to go up to the Menos Grande, Izuru following him behind. Though Izuru wasn't really needed seeing as Toshiro was a captain he could easily deal with a Menos Grande. Toshiro unsheathed his Zanpakutou and sliced the Menos Grande. It evaporated with a screech. Job done. Izuru came up next to Toshiro as the white haired Captain sheathed his sword again. Izuru didn't look at Toshiro and instead just nodded in his direction. Sighing Toshiro looked back down at the ground at his girlfriend and Vice-Captain.

Just as Toshiro is about to regroup with the two girls another sensation of an 'earthquake' hit the four Shinigami. A powerful Reiatsu had appeared again. Toshiro turned round to find that a black vortex was opening. When it was big enough Toshiro could see two men. One smiling manically and the other expressionless. The smiling one had light blue hair and bones of the jaw on his right jawbone. The expressionless one had a broken horned helmet on the right side of his face and head. He had marks on his face going from his eyes right down to his chin. As if he was permanently crying.

Though Toshiro and the others hadn't met or fought against these two guys personally they knew from Ichigo exactly who they were. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Fan-bloddy-tastic, there hasn't been anything unusual for a while and now two powerful guys show up! Great. Toshiro thought to himself and sighed. Then he looked briefly down to the ground, were Matsumoto and Hinamori were standing, next to the bodies of the two boys.

"Momo, use the glove to help Matsumoto into her Shinigami state, then take our bodies back to the house. We'll meet you there." Toshiro said, not taking his eyes off the two Espada again. He didn't need to look at Hinamori to know she was about to protest. So he added sternly, "It isn't a request. It's an order". He heard a quiet sigh and then movement down on the ground. A minute later Matsumoto was up in the sky with Izuru and Toshiro in her Shinigami state. Toshiro flicked a glance down to the ground to see that their bodies and Hinamori were gone. He sighed quietly, relieved. Grimmjow grinned, another manic grin; Toshiro narrowed his eyes at him. Suspicious of that grin.

"That's good, make the weakest leave. I don't like to fight weaklings, to easy and boring" Grimmjow said, Toshiro's jaw clenched, annoyed. His grip on his Zanpakutou tightened.

"Momo is no way the weakest. None of us are _weak _but I don't want our bodies to get torn apart. Izuru was already in his Shinigami state and Matsumoto is my Vice-Captain, we work well together. Therefore Momo was the only one who could take our bodies back." Toshiro explained his voice deadly. Just daring Grimmjow to say another thing against Hinamori. He didn't. He just scoffed at Toshiro.

"What do you want?" Toshiro demanded of the two Espada. Grimmjow didn't respond, letting Ulquiorra talk for once.

"That is none of your concerns." Replied the emotionless Espada. Toshiro narrowed his eyes at them both, still extremely suspicious of what they were doing it. Plus, Grimmjow hadn't attacked yet, that was odd.

"Currently we're the protects of Karakura Town, you're an enemy in Karakura Town therefore it is of our concerns" Toshiro said. Then added sternly "This is the last time I'll ask you. What do you want?" The two Espada still said nothing. Instead Ulquiorra who was standing behind Grimmjow moved to stand next to him.

"I will say this for the last time. That is none of your concerns" he said to Toshiro then turned to Grimmjow. "You know what to do." He said then started to turn away. "Finish them." he said his back turned away from them. Grimmjow smiled glad that he could have a fight. Toshiro gripped his Zanpakutou tighter, ready to defend whenever the blue headed Espada made his move.

"Matsumoto, Izuru. Go after Ulquiorra he obviously is after something or someone" the two Vice-Captains nodded and started to head in the direction the emotionless man went. But before they could completely disappear Grimmjow vanished from his spot and appeared in front of them. Before they could take out their Zankpakutou's or Toshiro could jump in front, in one fluid motion Grimmjow got out his sword and sliced them. Blood poured from their chests and they fell down to the ground with a loud crash. Eyes bug wide Toshiro looked down at where the Vice-Captains had landed. He couldn't tell from up there if they were breathing or not. He wanted to go and check to make sure they were alright. But he couldn't.

Grimmjow appeared in front of him and Toshiro quickly stopped his sword from slicing his head off with his own. Grimmjow just smiled evilly; glad his opponent wasn't as puny and pathetic as he looked. Grimmjow was pressing down on Toshiro's sword, trying to overpower him but Toshiro wouldn't have it. He was angry at Grimmjow. For hurting his friends (well Matsumoto, but he didn't like Izuru getting hurt either). Not to mention Toshiro wanted to wipe that annoying cocky grin off his face.

"What are you after?" Toshiro demanded as he fought to make sure Grimmjow didn't cut him. Grimmjow grinned again and jumped away from Toshiro. Toshiro straightened up his stance, glad that he wasn't trying to push the Espada off anymore. Grimmjow was strong. Strong enough to make Toshiro worry whether or not he could defeat him. Well, he was at least going to _try. _

"Me? Well, I'm only here on Aizen-sama's orders. I have to provide a distraction for you guys, if I can't I simply kill you. Ulquiorra on the other hand as the important job. But it isn't as fun as fighting you, so that's why I agreed to this job." Grimmjow replied, surprising Toshiro, he hadn't thought Grimmjow would actually tell him the truth. He narrowed his eyes and tried to think what an 'important job' might be in Grimmjow's and Aizen's books.

"What's this 'important job'?" he asked, a moment later when he decided he should ask seeing as he couldn't come up with an answer himself. Grimmjow grinned once again.

"Aizen-sama is after a certain not-so-human, human girl. Orihime Inoue." Toshiro's eyes widened at the familiar name. Inoue, as in the orange headed girl who was fairly close to Matsumoto? Why would Aizen want her? Toshiro had to admit she had a good power but he wouldn't have thought Aizen would think it's powerful enough for him. Still clearly Aizen _did _think she was powerful otherwise he wouldn't be interested in her. Toshiro tightened his grip on his sword; he needed to finish this battle quickly so he could stop Ulquiorra from kidnapping Inoue.

Just as Toshiro is about to summon his Bankai, Grimmjow charged towards him. He threw a punch at Toshiro who just managed to evade it but then he was quick to kick him. Grimmjow managed to kick him hard in the abdomen, Toshiro winced as he coughed out blood. Grimmjow smiled as he punched Toshiro hard enough to make him fall out of sky and hit the ground with a bone-cracking crash. Grimmjow grinned once more as he sat on Toshiro so he couldn't evade his final blow.

Shit, I can't die here! Inoue is in danger, Matsumoto and Izuru are unconscious! Hinamori's at home, waiting for me! I have. To do. Something… He thought to himself. His thoughts began to grow slower though as Grimmjow sitting on him was making it hard for the teen to breathe. Toshiro knew that if he kept his eyes open, the last thing that he was going to see was the evil grinning face of his killer Grimmjow. So he closed his eyes and thought of the one person he truly loved. Momo…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hehe am I evil to leave it on a cliff-hanger? Hehe, sorry about that XD hope you liked it though and sorry again that I took longer than normal to update, for some reason this chapter to longer to write :L anyway till next time. Please Review :D Thanks :D**

**Ja ne- Tilda**


	11. Her Safety

**A/N: hey I'm back! SORRY it's been a lot longer than usual. I got distracted by my other hitsuhina story Disobeying Fate hehe. It's hard to write two stories with school so I focused on writing my other story. But I break up on school on Tuesday, so I'll have loads of time to write both stories :D but I probably won't update this story till sometime next week (after Tuesday) sorry but this story takes longer to write because I explain things more. Hehe anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter :D please review :D**

**THANK YOU: Angel of Skyrim for putting me on favourite story :D THANK YOU: BlackHeart1723 for putting me on story alert :D AND for putting me on favourite author :D AND for putting me on favourite story :D THANK YOU: ForeverMomoShiro for putting me on favourite author :D THANK YOU: HitsuHinalover for putting me on favourite story :D AND for putting me on favourite author :D AND for putting me on author alert :D AND for putting me on story alert :D AND for reviewing :D THANK YOU: Lime Toaster Cat for putting me on favourite story :D AND for reviewing :D AND for putting me on story alert :D THANK YOU: Hitsuhina fanatic for reviewing :D it means all to me that you guys like me story SO HUGE THANK YOU TO YOU ALL :D ENJOY :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns not me! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What My Heart Is Saying Is…<strong>

**Chapter 11: Her Safety**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking" Iie = No.

* * *

><p>Toshiro had his eyes close. Waiting for Grimmjow to make the final blow. Waiting for Death to come to him and take him away. But he didn't feel pain and Death never came. Instead he heard a noise which sounded like something blocking Grimmjow's attack from reaching its target. Toshiro opened his eyes to find that someone <em>had <em>stopped Grimmjow. Matsumoto. Toshiro's eyes widened surprised that his Vice-Captain was trying to save his life. Even though it looked like she was minutes away from losing hers. She was breathing fast and deeply, struggling to breathe actually. Her sword had stopped Grimmjow's but her hands were shaking, finding it difficult to hold it up. Grimmjow's smirk was wiped off his face, instead his eyes furrowed, annoyed at Matsumoto for saving the white-haired teen. Grimmjow removed his sword from Matsumoto's and took a few steps back. He just watched as the ginger haired girl struggled to breathe properly. Let alone stand up right. He really had done a number on her. He smirked.

"With that wound you shouldn't even been standing up. Let alone trying to save your precious captain." Grimmjow said and tightened his grip on his sword ready to make his move. But before Grimmjow closed the gap, Matsumoto fainted due to blood loss. She fell on top of Toshiro and his breathe left him with a whoosh sound. Once again Toshiro found it hard to breathe, this time it wasn't because of the enemy. It was because of his friend. He could only pray that she was just unconscious and not actually dead. Then again he could feel the slow rise of her chest on him as she breathed. He sighed a sigh of relief, and then regretted it. Damn, was it hard to breathe with her on him. But he didn't have time to push her off him and save himself from Grimmjow.

Even though the girl had fainted Grimmjow still sprinted head on to the 10th squad Captain and Vice-Captain. His sword ready he grinned as he knew that Toshiro wouldn't be able to make it in time. He really was stuck. Grimmjow roared as he jumped in the air and brought his sword up above is head. He swung it down and waited for the blood to spill all over the ground and probably on his body. But it didn't. Instead his eyes widened then furrowed angrily, yet another stupid person had come to the rescue. He went back to having his eyes widen as he recognised that grey hair, it was strange to see him not smiling. It was strange to see those blue eyes which were rarely seen by anyone. But it was even stranger that _Gin_ _Ichimaru_ was _saving_ the _enemy_. Grimmjow frowned bewildered at the ex-Captain wondering why he was saving the enemy. He wondered what Ichimaru was angry about as well, seeing as that was usually the reason why people got to see his actual eyes.

"Ichimaru-san? What are you doing here?" Grimmjow asked, really quite bewildered. After all Gin Ichimaru was Aizen's right hand man he was probably going to have to fight. He was supposed to be extremely loyal to Aizen. So why was he saving the enemy?

"I have my reasons to stop ya from killing Toshiro. Mainly the fact that if ya kill Toshiro ya will pierce Rangiku-san's heart. I've been trying to stop her from dying for a while now. I won't let someone like ya make my efforts worthless." Ichimaru explained. He was crouching down protectively in front of Matsumoto (and Toshiro) his sword had stopped Grimmjow's and was pushing against his. Knowing that the grey haired ex-captain was a lot stronger than him Grimmjow removed his sword and backed off a bit.

"But you're supposed to be Aizen-sama's most loyal companion!" Grimmjow said, truly surprised that Ichimaru would betray the betrayer.

"Iie, ya need to learn Grimmjow not everyone is how they look. Aizen in Soul Society was the kind Captain he was the least likely person to betray Soul Society yet he did. I'm the least likely person to betray Aizen yet I am. Ya never expect the loyal, innocent ones. Expect that unexpected Grimmjow. Learn to be suspicious of everyone, even ya most loyal companions." Ichimaru said and straightened up. He kept his sword by his side, knowing that Grimmjow would attack soon enough. He always wanted to finish a fight and would unless he was commanded otherwise. Seeing as Ichimaru knew Grimmjow was going over with what Ichimaru said and Ichimaru's confession, Ichimaru turned to look at Toshiro and Matsumoto. His hand tightened on his sword as he saw his unconscious childhood friend.

"Take Rangiku-san out of here, and then go after Ulquiorra. Ya don' have very long though" Ichimaru said, after hearing that Grimmjow straightened up and tightened his grip on his sword. He watched as Toshiro nodded at the ex-Captain and got up whilst holding onto the Vice-Captain. Toshiro put Matsumoto's arm around his shoulder and his arm around her waist; he had to leave Izuru there but knew that Ichimaru would protect him. Grimmjow tried to stop him but Ichimaru got in the way, allowing Toshiro to use Shunpo to get Matsumoto out of there. He looked briefly back to where he left Ichimaru and was surprised he found himself wishing that Ichimaru would win. He sighed and focused on getting Matsumoto back to their house. So Hinamori could take of her. Then he could hopefully go save Inoue.

* * *

><p>"Shiro-Chan, you're finally ba-" Hinamori stopped mid-sentence as she realised that her best girlfriend was unconscious and Toshiro was carrying her. She gasped and helped Toshiro bring her in and gently lay her down on the sofa. Matsumoto was breathing very slowly, still unconscious, blood was all over her. Dry blood though, her wound had finally stopped bleeding but it was clear she had lost a lot of blood.<p>

"Can you please try and heal Matsumoto, Momo? I have some business to attend to" Toshiro said and got up from where he was crouching by Matsumoto. Hinamori looked up and him and grabbed his wrist before he could properly leave. Toshiro surprised look down at his girlfriend, her eyes were wide worried chocolate brown eyes, boring into his teal-green eyes. Automatically he softened at her gaze. "Shiro-Chan? Are you alright? Where are you going?" Hinamori asked, her voice just as concerned as her eyes were.

"Don't worry, Momo. I'll be back soon, there's something I really need to do. Just make Matsumoto better for me, okay?" she nodded, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stop him from going. He was too determined. He bent down and gave her a loving kiss before he used Shunpo and disappeared. She watched him go and with a sigh she turned back to her best friend. She went to get the first aid kit and then pulling up her sleeves she focused on helping Matsumoto to get better. She just hoped she was enough to help Matsumoto make a full recovery. She wished Unohana was here.

* * *

><p>Toshiro ran and ran, keeping his focus on Inoue's Reiatsu. He couldn't let her get taken away to Hueco Mundo; it meant Aizen would have yet another advantage. It meant Matsumoto would be upset. It meant he would be seriously scolded by Soul Society. There were too many bad things that could happen if he didn't hurry up and save the girl. He kicked it up a notch as he felt Inoue's Reiatsu fluctuate slightly, it felt slightly weaker now. Toshiro didn't go all the way to Inoue's house because Inoue wasn't in her house. She was outside on the street. Blood pouring for her right arm. She was struggling to breathe and stand up. It was like Matsumoto all over again. Ulquiorra was standing in front of her. Just watching emotionlessly as the girl struggled to keep a hold of her life.<p>

Toshiro felt a surge of rage go through his body. He rushed to Ulquiorra his sword reading to swing and slice him apart. He swung his sword and Ulquiorra glanced up at him before disappearing. Toshiro froze and stood up straight, he turned a 360 turn trying to figure out where Ulquiorra disappeared too. All of a sudden he felt something dangerous behind him so he quickly turned around just in time to block Ulquiorra's sword with his own.

"If you try and stop me from fulfilling Aizen-sama's task, I will kill you" Ulquiorra warned and disappeared again and quickly reappeared behind Toshiro again. Toshiro wasn't quick enough this time so Ulquiorra stabbed him in the back. Toshiro collapsed on his knees and coughed out blood.

"Shit" he cursed under his breathe. If he wasn't careful Ulquiorra could finish him off in the next attack. Ulquiorra was advancing on him again, Toshiro quickly moved out of the way before Ulquiorra could kill him. It continued like that for a while, Toshiro dodging and Ulquiorra attacking. The Espada was attacking so quickly that all Toshiro could do was dodge. He was still losing blood from the wound and he was running out of energy, struggling to breathe.

He knew he had to do something quick. He couldn't count on someone to save him. There was no-one left. Hinamori was looking after Matsumoto, Izuru was unconscious and Ichimaru was fighting against the other Espada. There were no other Shinigami in town. Toshiro stood up properly and gripped his Zanpakutou tighter. He was gathering all of his energy and Reiatsu for one final attack. If he failed then he was done for. But it was a risk he had to take. He ran towards Ulquiorra feeling slightly stronger and not as if he was about to faint. For now. Toshiro used Shunpo to disappear and then re-appear behind Ulquiorra. Toshiro swung his sword and amazingly Ulquiorra realised he was there to late. Toshiro sliced Ulquiorra's back and then stabbed him in the heart from behind. Ulquiorra's eyes widened surprised that he was being defeated so easily. He dropped his sword and fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his wounds and mouth.

Toshiro stood still for a moment expecting Ulquiorra to be fine and get back up again and fight once more. But he didn't. He stayed down on the ground. Unfortunately Toshiro could see he was still breathing slightly. Toshiro didn't have the heart to kill someone when they were unconscious. So he put away his Zanpakutou and made sure Inoue was alright. She was. She had already healed her wounds and was now breathing normally and could stand. Perfect. Toshiro needed her powers right now. Toshiro picked up the unconscious Espada and asked Inoue to come with him. She agreed and they ran back to where Ichimaru was supposed to be fighting the other Espada. Toshiro found himself hoping that Ichimaru was alright.

Moments later they were at the previous battlefield of Toshiro's and Grimmjow's fight. Grimmjow had an arm sliced off and a wound in his abdomen, he was breathing heavily. He looked pale and as if he was seconds away from collapsing. Probably was. Ichimaru on the other hand only had one scratch on him. On his cheek. He knew the fight was over; he went back to scrunching up his eyes so they couldn't see his eye colour. But he didn't grin. He put his Zanpakutou away, knowing Grimmjow wouldn't be able to hurt him now. He was too weak. Toshiro dumped Ulquiorra's unconscious body beside Grimmjow and walked over to Izuru. Grimmjow was surprised that someone like Toshiro could do that to Ulquiorra but he knew a lost battle when he saw one. With his arm which was still attached to him he picked Ulquiorra up and put him on his shoulders. A black vortex appeared and they went back to Hueco Mundo. With a huge loss.

Inoue ran over to Izuru and started to heal his wounds. Toshiro saw that and went to speak to the grey haired ex-Captain whom probably saved his life. Ichimaru was looking at the place where the two Espada had just disappeared in the black vortex.

"Was it wise to let them go, Hitsugaya-kun? After all Aizen can heal them easily" Ichimaru said, turning to look at Toshiro. "Ya got pretty beaten up didn't ya? Inoue should start healing you soon" Toshiro glared at him. He didn't like Ichimaru for many reasons. One for betraying them all. Two, he knew Matsumoto was in love with Ichimaru, Ichimaru had hurt her when he had betrayed them. Something Toshiro could not forgive.

"They didn't get what they wanted. They gotten beaten up pretty badly. They are the ones who are at a disadvantage even if they go back." Toshiro replied curtly. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I felt Rangiku-san's Reiatsu weaken. I came to make sure she was alright. Could think I did too. Otherwise both of ya would be dead. No need to thank me" Ichimaru said truthfully.

"I wasn't planning on thanking you" Toshiro snapped.

"Now, that's just mean Toshiro-kun" Ichimaru said, pouting.

"It's Hitsugaya to you!" Toshiro said, snapping at him again. He didn't trust Ichimaru. He had no idea whose side he was on after all. He had betrayed Soul Society and now he was betraying the lead betrayer. It was confusing. Toshiro just wished he would pick a damn side already. Inoue came over then after fully healing Izuru and started to heal Toshiro. Ichimaru started to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going, Ichimaru?" Toshiro called after him, but he didn't get up. Inoue wouldn't let him.

"To my house in this place. I'm always close by Toshiro-kun." He said whilst walking away, then he looked over his shoulder at Toshiro. "After all, I'm protecting Rangiku-san. Always be there when she needs me" with that said, he used Shunpo to disappear. Toshiro sighed and sat quietly as Inoue healed him. Maybe Ichimaru was on their side. Or maybe he was just on the side of Matsumoto. Either way he was useful. As long as Matsumoto needed protecting he would be there. Always.

* * *

><p>"Shiro-Chan, you're back! I've been worried about you!" Hinamori said as she opened the door for him. She gasped when she saw that Toshiro was carrying the unconscious Izuru. She then helped him lay Izuru down on the living room floor. The sofa being taken by Matsumoto. Inoue was with them and she said short greetings to Hinamori before fully healing Matsumoto. She thanked Toshiro for saving her and said her goodbyes.<p>

Hinamori waved goodbye to her and joined Toshiro in the living room. He was sat on the armchair by the sofa, looking worriedly at the ginger haired girl. Hinamori smiled softly at him and went and sat on his lap. She gave him a peck on his lips and snuggled up to him. He wrapped her arms around her and held her close. Truly grateful she didn't get hurt during the two fights. She had been safe, here. That was more than he could ask for. Her safety.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so that's chapter 11 done and dusted hope you guys liked it :D please review (: thanks :D until next week probably :D**

**Ja ne - Tilda**


	12. That Person

**A/N: Hiiiiii, I'm baaackkk. *dodges tomato thrown at me* okay so I deserved that for being so long to update. I'M SORRRRY GOMEN! I don't really have any reasons other than I couldn't really think on what to write and I got distracted. So I'M VERY SORRY. *gets hit with a tomato* hey, I apologised did you have to hit me with a rotten tomato?  
>Angry reader: YES!<br>Me: Okay, so yeah I did deserve that but still I'm sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for it, I'm sorry if it doesn't ): please ENJOY and R&R thanks :D**

**THANK YOU: Reader-Favs for reviewing :D  
>THANK YOU: Lime Toaster Cat for reviewing :D<br>THANK YOU: Hitsuhina fanatic for reviewing :D big hugs from your favourite Bleach character for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach not me :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What My Heart Is Saying Is…<strong>

**Chapter 12: **_**That **_**Person**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking" "SHOUTING"  
><strong>Translations: Itai = Ouch, (I think). Ohayo = Good Morning. Hai = Yes.<strong>

* * *

><p>~The next day ~<p>

Toshiro woke up in the armchair he had sat down last night when he got back from the whole Grimmjow and Ulquiorra trying to steal Inoue incident. He had sat down with Hinamori on his lap, glad at least she had been safe and unharmed. He meant to just sit there for a little while with Hinamori, to make sure Izuru and Matsumoto were doing okay. But he ended up falling asleep and with Hinamori falling asleep on his lap. But he didn't mind much, it was nice to wake up with a sleeping angel on your lap. That's what happened, he woke up and Hinamori was snuggled up on his lap, her head resting on his chest. He looked down at her and his heart literally skipped a beat. She was looked so peaceful and safe yet somehow vulnerable at the same time.

Toshiro smiled slightly at his sleeping girlfriend then looked over to Matsumoto sleeping on the couch next to him. She was looking better than she had yesterday, not so pale and her breathing was normal. Inoue had healed both Izuru and Matsumoto before she left to go back home. So Toshiro didn't doubt that Matsumoto would make a full recovery. Matsumoto stirred slightly but didn't wake up. Toshiro felt a wave of guilt rush over him. If only he had stopped Grimmjow from hurting Matsumoto she wouldn't be like this. Toshiro hated seeing his friends hurt, especially Matsumoto he was close to his Vice-Captain. Though she could be annoying and a nuisance and hardly ever did work, Toshiro still felt that Matsumoto was like a sister to him. He didn't want her to get hurt because of him. Toshiro sighed. Sometimes he wished he wasn't a Shinigami, that he was a regular human. Life wouldn't be so hard and dangerous then. But then again Toshiro knew it would be boring.

"Itai, good damn that hurts." A voice hissed, Toshiro turned to where Izuru was on lying on the floor. There wasn't any over large space for Izuru to lie down. Matsumoto had taken the couch seeing as her wound was more dangerous because she had strained herself defending Toshiro.

"You alright?" Toshiro asked. It wasn't like Toshiro hated Izuru so he still was concerned. Still, Toshiro didn't like him that much seeing as he had a huge crush on Hinamori. Toshiro often wondered if Izuru was the type of guy to try and break them up. For Izuru's sake he hoped that he wasn't.

"I'll live." Izuru said and sat up wincing but otherwise ignoring the pain which went through his chest. He had bandages covering his chest and he looked over at Matsumoto who had matching bandages. He then looked at Toshiro who had a bruise on his abdomen (thanks to a kick from Grimmjow) and bandages going around his torso (though that was for the stab wound on his back). All in all the three Shinigami did get pretty beaten up. Thankfully the Espada were worse off, though Izuru didn't know that.

"You should do, Inoue healed us all." Toshiro stated.

"In that case we should _all _live." Izuru stated back earning a shot nod from Toshiro. After all, everyone in Soul Society thought that if Inoue healed you then you would always live. She was that good. Toshiro wasn't quite sure what to do with Izuru, he knew that the blond boy hated him because he was with Hinamori. But Toshiro didn't really care about him not liking that, he was with Hinamori and the only person that could stop that was Hinamori herself. Toshiro hoped she never would. A broken heart was one thing Inoue wouldn't be able to heal. That's what would happen to Toshiro if Hinamori broke up with him.

Toshiro heard Izuru groan again and looked back at him instead of being in his own world with his thoughts. Izuru was starting to stand up and he stretched slightly, even though it caused him to winch and hiss in pain.

"Itai, damn this really hurts" Izuru hissed and put an arm around his wound.

"Of course it's going to hurt, you were sliced with a sword in the chest." Toshiro said, earning him a short glare from Izuru.

"Aren't you in pain? I can see a huge bruise on your abdomen and you have bandages around your torso. Not to mention Hinamori-san is probably leaning on the wounds." Both Izuru and Toshiro weren't wearing shirts seeing as Inoue had to remove them in order to heal them. Matsumoto was wearing a shirt though, seeing as she was a girl and she was living with two boys. Which weren't perverted. Mostly.

"Yep, she's leaning on the wounds and making them hurt more." Toshiro said simply, earning a raised eyebrow from Izuru. Toshiro just shrugged. "But she's worth the pain." Toshiro added and Izuru sighed and left the room. Toshiro smiled slightly when he looked at Hinamori. She then stirred and woke up.

She opened her eyes to teal green ones and smiled softly at her boyfriend. She remembered now that she had fallen asleep on Toshiro's lap. She had wanted to get up so she wouldn't hurt his wounds but Toshiro was already asleep. She had tried to moved but Toshiro's grip around her was really strong even in his sleep. So she had given up and just decided to snuggle up to her boyfriend's chest. She fell asleep immediately and honestly it was the best sleep she had.

"Ohayo, Momo" Toshiro whispered. Hinamori smiled at him again.

"Ohayo, Shiro-Chan." She said and got off his lap and stretched. She then looked around to see if Matsumoto was okay. She was. She was still sleeping but Hinamori could see she didn't look as pale and was breathing normally. Hinamori sighed, a sigh of relief. She then searched for Izuru and her eyebrows furrowed when she couldn't spot her blond haired friend.

"Eh, Shiro-Chan where's Kira-kun?" Hinamori asked, slightly concerned for her friend. Toshiro sighed.

"He left the room a few minutes ago. Probably in his room or having a shower, I don't really know." Toshiro said and then got up. He stretched and then wrapped his arms around Hinamori from behind. Hinamori immediately relaxed and leaned into his embrace. She didn't notice his wince and he didn't let go even though pain surged through his body. He meant it went he told Izuru she was worth the pain. Toshiro then gave her a loving kiss on the shoulder and let go of her.

"Want some breakfast, Momo?" Toshiro asked as he left the room to go to the kitchen.

"Hai, yes please." She said and then followed him into the kitchen. Toshiro was by one of the kitchen tops and he stretched his arms to open up a cabinet above his head. This time Hinamori didn't miss the wince as he stretched. Hinamori put a hand on his shoulder and Toshiro looked at her. He softened his gaze at her worried expression and sighed as he stopped reaching for the bowls on the shelf above his head. Instead he sat down on the chair by the kitchen table and silently watched as Hinamori got the bowls down instead. She then got the cereal – Weetabix – spoons and milk. She placed them all on the table and helped herself to the cereal and milk.

Toshiro got up and went to the fridge and got some orange juice out. Then he got out some glasses from a cabinet which he didn't have to stretch for. He returned to his seat and poured orange juice for him and Hinamori. Then he got his cereal ready and the two eat their breakfast in a comfortable silence.

"How boring. Can't I walk into a room when you guys are being all romantic? It's funny to see Toshiro-kun's face when I walk in you two kissing. Plus it gives me new materials to tease you with." A voice said, entering the kitchen. The couple turned to see a smiling Matsumoto. Hinamori smiled and jumped up and hugged the girl. But gently. Toshiro smiled and rolled his eyes at her comment.

"It's never 'good morning' with you or 'I'm fine now', is it Matsumoto?" Toshiro said after Hinamori stopped hugging her and went back to seat in her seat. Matsumoto smiled at him brightly and went over to him and gave him a hug around the shoulders from behind him. Toshiro for once didn't shout at her or try to push her away. After all, she was wounded.

"Of course not, that's too boring for me." Matsumoto said cheerfully and sat down. Hinamori wordlessly got a bowl and glass for her and Matsumoto said her thanks. She too had some cereal and orange juice. "So, what happened after I passed out on you? I clearly wasn't a hindrance seeing as we're both still alive" Matsumoto said, still being cheerful. Toshiro sighed but he smiled too. Glad Matsumoto was fine and being her old self.

"Well, I was stuck with you on me and couldn't move in time to stop Grimmjow from killing us. But I didn't need to struggle too much. We got rescued." Toshiro said, not really wanting to tell Matsumoto, Ichimaru was there. He knew she would react but he didn't know how.

"Really? Who saved us?" she asked intrigued. Toshiro sighed but figured if he didn't tell her and found out that she would severely pound him for not telling her.

"Ichimaru saved us." Toshiro said, quietly hoping she wouldn't hear. But she was sitting right next to him so of course she heard. She stopped reaching for her glass half-way when she heard that fact.

"Gin saved us?" she asked in a whisper, Toshiro nodded. "Is he here now?" she asked still with a whisper. Toshiro shook his head.

"No. I went to save Inoue from Ulquiorra while he fought Grimmjow. When I came back from defeating Ulquiorra he had won the fight. Grimmjow was seriously injured he took Ulquiorra back to Hueco Mundo. Inoue healed Izuru and then me and Ichimaru started to walk away. I asked him where he was going but he just said that he had a home here and that he was always here whenever you needed him and that he would always come to save you. Then he disappeared." Toshiro said. Matsumoto sighed at that and rolled her eyes. Surprising Toshiro, that wasn't really the reaction he was expecting.

"That's typical Gin. Always disappearing before I want him too" Matsumoto said quietly and a tad bit angrily. Toshiro wasn't quite sure what to say to that so he kept quiet. Breakfast when by in silence. Sometime later Izuru came down to eat but everyone was already done. Toshiro and Matsumoto went into the living room but Hinamori decided to stay with Izuru whilst he eat his breakfast. That didn't thrill Toshiro to much but he let it go.

Matsumoto sat down on the sofa and Toshiro sat down next to her. Toshiro had grabbed the newspaper so he read that. A few minutes went by. Matsumoto silently thinking about Ichimaru and Toshiro flicking through the newspaper. Matsumoto couldn't take much longer though, she silently began to cry. But Toshiro noticed. He always noticed those type of things. He put away the newspaper and turned to his crying Vice-Captain.

"Why are you crying, Matsumoto?" he murmured. Matsumoto sighed and laughed sheepishly as she wiped the tears away.

"I have no idea. I was thinking about how Ichimaru always saves me and then disappears and then I started crying." She said, not looking at him, her head hung down. Then she added in a whisper, "Why does he always disappear before I can thank him? Why does he always appear whenever I'm in danger and no other times? Doesn't he understand that I miss him? Doesn't he understand that I wished he would just stay with me? That I wish he never betrayed us in the first place?" she then looked at Toshiro, tears still in her eyes. "Why did he betray us, Toshiro? Betray me? Why did he do it if all he wanted to protect me? Why couldn't he protect me whilst still being by my side?" she then broke down. Her cheerfulness from this morning had gone. She wasn't really feeling cheerful this morning but she just wanted to reassure her friends.

Matsumoto grabbed Toshiro and cried into his chest. Toshiro was surprised by this but sighed and wrapped an arm around Matsumoto. With his free arm he stroked her hair soothingly. Okay, so usually he was a mean and grumpy Captain but that didn't mean he didn't have a heart. Or care for his Vice-Captain. Both things were true, he just liked to hide them.

"I can't answer your question correctly. But I can answer them with my theory." Toshiro said quietly, the girl continued to cry into his chest so he continued. "I think the reason he disappears and appears randomly his because he knows he hurt you by betraying you. I think he's worried that you hate him so only comes when you need him and goes when you don't need him anymore. He probably does know that you miss him, he probably misses you too but wants you to be safe. The reason he betrayed you was because Aizen threatened him with your life. He felt the safest option for you was to go with Aizen so he did. Though I don't understand why he didn't just keep you by his side and protect you, by leaving you that's how he protects you. It probably hurts him to leave you but he cares about your safety more than he cares about himself. At least that's my theory."

Throughout Toshiro's little speech Matsumoto had stopped crying. She pulled away from Toshiro's chest and looked at him, her eyes bug wide. She hadn't really thought that her Captain would be so good at comforting her. She was surprised again about how he was smiling down at her when she looked at him. Toshiro patted her head, gently.

"Don't cry over him, Matsumoto. That's just going to make him sad." Toshiro said and got up. He felt that it was safe to leave her. Matsumoto smiled, as she watched her Captain walk away from her.

"You really are kind-hearted, Toshiro. No wonder Momo-Chan loves you so much" Matsumoto whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>Toshiro sighed as he left the living room. He hated seeing Matsumoto cry but knew that only saying those things was all he could do. He didn't know that for Matsumoto those words had been enough. Toshiro walked into the kitchen and found Izuru had just finished breakfast. Hinamori was washing up his bowl. Which made Toshiro's jaw clench. Izuru should be washing up his own damn bowl, not making his girlfriend do it.<p>

Toshiro grabbed a drying tea towel and took the now washed bowl from Hinamori's hands. She hadn't notice he was there so had jumped. Toshiro chuckled and dried the bowl. Then he put it away even though it caused him to wince. Still he wasn't going to make his girlfriend put away something she didn't use.

"Shiro-Chan, I was going to do that." Hinamori muttered and pouted.

"I know, but there was no need for you to do Izuru's cleaning." Toshiro said, quietly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I offered." She said and automatically wrapped her arms around his neck. The couple were so engrossed in each other they didn't notice Izuru sighing and walk out of the room.

"You shouldn't have. Izuru can tidy up his own mess." Toshiro whispered, every minute they were getting closer and closer to each other. Now, they were close enough to kiss. Hinamori didn't have a good come back so she let Toshiro close the gap. Everytime they kissed both of them felt as if electricity was running through them. They felt warm and fuzzy in their stomachs, the good kind of fuzzy though. Toshiro pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Loving the taste of her lips, peach. Hinamori loved the taste of his lips, mint.

A noise like a camera taking a picture went and that broke off their kiss. They turned around to find that Matsumoto had taking a picture of them, she was smiling evilly. Toshiro glared at her and Hinamori blushed. Which was what always happened whenever Matsumoto caught them kissing.

"Don't mind me." Matsumoto said and sat down on the chairs around the kitchen table. She placed an elbow on the table and her head on her hand. She grinned wickedly. Toshiro just glared at her.

"No, you cannot sit there and watch us kiss. Go away." Toshiro said, harshly. Matsumoto pouted.

"Aw, you're so meant Toshiro." Matsumoto wailed.

"Matsumoto" Toshiro growled. Hinamori giggled at her boyfriend's and best friend's bickering. She didn't really understand why they showed their affection through bickering but it always made her giggle. Matsumoto and Toshiro continued to bicker for a few minutes until they heard a loud voice from upstairs.

"SHIT,ITAI!" the voice screamed. A voice they recognized as Izuru. They all looked at each other, their eyes now filled with worry. Even Toshiro's.

"You two stay here." Toshiro growled warningly. Matsumoto didn't have time to protest as Toshiro ran up the stairs. He ran to Izuru's room and kicked open the door. Izuru was on his knees and he coughed out blood. Toshiro looked at him worryingly before he saw what was the cause of Izuru's new injury.

"Hello, Toshiro-kun. Long-time no see." A familiar voice said. Toshiro's fist clenched, he would recognize that voice anywhere. But just in case he was mistaken he looked up, to Izuru's window. He wanted to swear when he saw that his suspicions were true. It was _that person_. The only thing Toshiro could think when he saw _that person _was this: Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mwhahaha cliffhanger :D hehe sorry 'bout that but it had to be done. Anyway, I think this story's going to end in the next few chapters, not sure whether I'm happy or sad about that. Oh well, there's still a few chapters to go. So once again I'm sorry for being so long to update but please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thanks :D**

**Ja ne - Tilda**


End file.
